internado Konoha Gakuen
by uchihita1427
Summary: Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuga comienzan a cursar su ultimo año de secundaria, y alli conoceran a muchas personas, en especial un pelinegro que le quera hacer la vida imposible a la "indefensa sakura" pobre sorpresa que se llevara el Uchiha al enterar se que sakura no es una de esas locas fangirls que babean por el y aun mas si la asignatura de musica una a mas de uno en el camino
1. Chapter 1

**Por favor es mi primer fic y quiero saber que les parece para continuarlo y no hacerlo en vano **

**Disclaimers: **Naruto es pertenencia del gran Masashi Kishimoto (o como yo le digo kishi XD) y solo robe por un momento a los personajes para cumplir a mi mente torcida jeje

_((pensamientos de los personajes))_

-conversaciones-

/notas mias/

**Comenzemos**

**Capitulo 1. Hola **

En la ciudad de Tokio, existe un internado-escuela llamado "Konoha Gakure" internado que es para chicos y chicas, también es el que tiene los profesores mas estrictos y dotados en conocimiento de acorde a su area, pero bueno no hablaremos de los profesores asi que comencemos en el salón de ultimo año en la clase de literatura

-buenos días alumnos –saludo cordialmente un hombre de cabellos plateados y una bufanda que cubre una gran parte de su rostro –mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, y seré su profesor de literatura…

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, y al abrir aparecen 2 chicas, todos se quedaron viéndolas, justo despues comenzaron los cuchicheos y susurros.

-silencio, silencio –hablo el peli-plata –por favor alumnos sientence –todos obedecen – menos ustedes dos chicas preséntense, primero tu –le izo seña con la mano para que pasara al frente de la clase

El uniforme de las chicas era una falda a cuadros de colores azul, celeste y negro, con una camisa color blanca una corbata igual que la falda, un chaleco color negro azulado y una chaqueta negra. Y el de los chicos era una camisa blanca con un pantalón negro azulado, chaqueta (que nadie usaba) y corbata igual que las chicas

-Ho-hola… -hablo la chica de cabello azul oscuro con reflejos y ojos a perlados estatura mediana con su chaqueta de uniforme aboronada, mientras jugaba con sus dedos –mi nombre es Hi-Hinata… Hyuga Hinata y teno 16 años –dijo tímidamente

-y ¿tu? –pregunto a la segunda

-hola –saludo con el símbolo de la paz, una chica de cabello extrañamente color rosa y ojos jade como esmeralda y estura mediana un poco mas baja que la azabache y con la chaqueta abierta –mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y tengo 16 años.

-bien –hablo Hatake –ahora –le hablo a las chicas –digan de donde vienen, que les gusta y que no les gusta –se giro hacia todo el salón –luego se precentaran los demás –todos responden con un "hai"

-yo vengo de Suna en la arena, a mi me gustan las cerezas, los dulces y tocar música, no me gusta… amm… ¿los vegetales? –hablo la de ojos jade – _((inner-saku: ¿vegetales?... ¿no se te ocurrió algo mejor?))_

-yo v-vengo también de Su-Suna a mi me gus-gusta el ramen, escuchar música, los animales y no m-me gustan… los insectos –dijo la azabache –_((inner-hina: es cierto desde aquella vez que esas arañas i-infectaron la mansión h-Hyuga, fue tan traumati-tico que nos quedamos tartamudas))_

-ok ahora, alumnos preséntense de la misma forma

Todos se levantan y el primero en acercarse es un rubio de ojos color cielo, mas alto que ambas muy hiperactivo, piel bronceada de cabello desordenado y uniforme sin chaqueta, un poco abierto y con la corbata mal puesta.

-¡HOLA Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki! Ttebayo!–muy muy cerca de Hinata –me encanta el ramen también! –súper contento –y no me gusta la escuela! ¬¬

-o-ok –super colorada nerviosa pues Naruto estaba a 5 centímetros de su rostro

-jajaja oye… ¿Naruto verad? –el rubio asiente –una cosas, si no quieres que hina-chan se desmaye dale un poco de su espacio personal

-aahh?... ah! –se aleja lo suficiente –jeje… ¡perdona Hinata! –rascandose la cabeza

-n-no hay pro-problema-a –empieza a tratar de respirar normal aun con la cara de todo tipo de matices de rojo

Sakura empieza a cubrirse para no reir, y se les acerca un chico con una coleta que sujeta todo su cabello, con cara de _no-quiero-estar-aqui_

-mucho gusto mi nombre es… -una chica de coleta, rubia, de vivos ojos azules estatura media y chaqueta abierta, se atraviesa en el medio de el y, Sakura y hinata

-¡hola! ¡Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka me gusta ir de compras, el maquillaje y los chicos! (*¬*) y no me gustan las cosas aburridas –apunta con el pulgar sobre su hombro al chico detrás de ella sin voltearse –el es Shikamaru Nara le gusta dormir… y… no le gusta despertar –con tono burlon

-yo también te quiero Ino… –dice sin cambiar su expresión de aburrido y les dice a las chicas –bienvenidas –y a va a su asiento a dormir

-¿ven?... –las 3 explotan en risas al ver luego al rubio que conocieron hace poco intentar rayarle la cara con un marcador –bien… ya… les voy a dar su tour por el salón de clases –Hinata y Sakura asienten –el –lo señalan y se acerca un chico de cabello largo sujetado con una coleta baja, –es Neji Hyuga… espera, Hyuga… -se voltea a Hinata –¿ustedes son familia?

-en efecto –responde el chico –somos primos, que bueno volverá verte Hinata-sama –le regala lo que parece ser una sonrisa y se acerca una chica a ellos con dos moños en el cabello al igual que sus ojos color chocolate.

-hola –saluda la chica de ojos chocolate –mi nombre es Tenten Ama me gusta el chocolate la música y la gimnacia y no me gustan las personas mentirosas

-¡nosotras nos llevaremos geniaaal! =D –grita la rubia llamando la atención de todo el salón –¿y a ustedes que, se le perdió algo o que? –todos voltean y empiezan a susurar "ahora si que Ino se volvió loca" –como sea vamos aun faltan alumnos –se acercan a otros chicos –chicas el es Chouji Akimichi y el Kiba Inuzuka –señala a cada uno

-hola me gusta la frituras, los dulces, y todo lo que se coma y no me gusta las dietas –hablo el mas rellenito de extrañas marcas en forma de espiral

Luego hablo el que tenia su camisa toda revuelta al igual que su cabello y la corbata un poco floja -y a mi no me gustan las chicas sin cerebro que viven en un centro comercial –mira a Ino la cual le responde con una mirada asecina y después vuelve a ver a una de las chicas –y me gustan los perros, y chicas lindas como tu –le dice a la azabache la cual de colora –sobre todo si son tan lindas y…

-kiba… -con aura asecina –creo que ya entendimos –le da un sopetón para que se aleje de Hinata –continuemos chicas –aun con el aura asecina

-e-eh… i-Ino… ¿estas bien? –pregunto Sakura asustada

-¡claro, Como no iba a estarlo! –muy enojada –digo… -se acomoda el cabello con las manos para calmarse –el es… Sha… shu… shi… shinnnno Aburame

-hola a mi no me gustan los exterminadores pues me gustan los… -alguien lo interrumpe

-i-i-in-INSECTOOOOO! –cae desmayada

-demonios… hina-chan… vamos despierta, es nuestro primer dia de clases… -Sakura empieza a agitarla y los chicos se empiezan a acercar –y lo peor que la única cosa que la despierta no la tenemos –empezo a pensar en voz alta –quien traería ramen al salón de clases…

-yo yo yo yo traigo ramen –dice Naruto todos lo miran con una gotica estilo anime y la cara de "¿quien diablos trae ramen a clases?" -¿Qué? ¿que hay de malo que alguien traiga ramen escondido para comérselo mientras den la clase de literatura? –y todos caen al piso estilo anime

-olvidalo… -se recupera de la caída –dame esa cosa –le quita la taza de ramen y la pasa por la cara de Hinata –vamos, vamos despierta –Hinata empieza a abrir los ojos con lentitud y pesadez –¡al fin!

-¿que-que paso? –ve a todos alrededor de ella y luego mira y nota que esta en suelo –¿me des-desmaye?

-si, y Naruto fue tan amable de darnos su ramen traficado para despertarte

-¡por cierto devuelmelo! –con cara de niño de 5 años

-si si si toma tu ramen –se lo devuelve –¿seguimo con las presentaciones Ino? –dice Sakura mas tranquila que nada

-claro… el es…

-mi nombre es Rock Lee –un chico de corte pasado de moda XD con su chaqueta toda abotonada asta arriba se acerca con paso decidido a Sakura –y tu eres el tipo de chica que tiene la llama de la juventud que estoy buscando dime ¿quieres firmar las letras de nuestros nombre en el pergamino del amor candente?

-¡¿el pergamino de la que?! ¡Alejate! –corriendo atrás de Ino

-tranquilo campeón… -le dice Ino –Sakura no es tu tipo lee… ella no tiene la llama de la adolecencia…

-juventud

-la llama de la juventud, asi que dejala en paz…

-¡porqueeeee! Porque nadie puede tener la llama de la juventud! –llorando estilo anime

-alejémonos lento y despacio –susurro Ino a las dos –a la cuenta de cinco corremos a la derecha… 1… 2… 5! CORRAAAAAAN –y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las chicas ya no estaban

-gracias Ino –dijo Sakura ya al otro lado del salón aun caminando a paso lento –quien mas hay en el… -tropieza con alguien –ah! Disculpa fue un acciden... –la interrumpe

-¡¿quien diablos eres tu?! –grito una pelirroja

-Disculpa fue un accidente, no era mi intención –se defendió Sakura

-ella es Karin Akasuna –dice Ino mirandola –o mejor conocida como la zorra del salón –les dijo susurrando

Karin llevaba su camisa del colegio abierta los primeros 3 botones y los últimos 2 botones el nudo de su corbata estaba debajo de sus pechos, no tenia su chaqueta como tampoco su chaleco y su falda era tan corta que solo bastaba inclinarse un poco y se le veían los calzones

-¡oh, Ya veo! –hablo la de lentes –la cabezita de sol apagado consiguió unas fenómenas igual que ella: una fantasmita ojitos transparentes –mirando a Hinata –y una enana pelo de chicle masticado –mirando con odio a Sakura

-¡un momentico cabeza de llama parlante, a mi no me insultas sin tener razones! Ni mucho menos te metes no mis amigas –grito Sakura

-ah! ¡cuidado la pelo de chicle nos va a hacer daño corran chicos! –rugio con ironía

-karin… ¿verdad? No te metas conmigo si no quieres que…-la interrumpen

-calma Saku no vale la pena… -dijo mirando con odio a Karin –ah y ellos dos son sus amigos Suijetsu Hozuki –señalando al nombrado –y Jugo no Tenpin

-Hola disculpen a fosforito andante, no controla mucho… a ella misma –dice Suijetsu mirandola con burla

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-disculpenlos… a los dos, y que su estancia en el liceo /academia, preparatoria ya me entienden/ sea agradable –habla por primera vez Jugo y se les acerca –y que no se topen con mas personas como Karin –les susurra y les guiña el ojo

-jaja ok gracias… -le dice Sakura y se alejan

-que ch-chico tan agradable… -hablo Hinata

-si siempre es asi, es muy agradable, educado, amable y da muy buenos consejos romanticos, pero nunca le e visto con ninguna chica

-¿Ino y porque se junta con la fosforito? –dijo Sakura

-quien sabe, solo se que desde que llego se a juntado con ella… -se callo un momento –en fin ya que, sigamos el es Sai Sakata /no se me ocurrió otro gomen/

-hola bienvenidas espero que seamos buenos amigos –con una sonrisa marca "Sai" osea "falsa"

-gracias –dicen las dos no muy seguras de esa sonrisa luego se alejan

-bien solo falta… el –dijo señalándolo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba un chico de cabello alborotado con 2 botones desabotonados dejando ver el comienzo de sus musculos y su corbata un poco suelta –el es Sasuke Uchiha (grito de fangirls loca *¬*)

-mhp -¿hablo? sasuke

-a el le gusta… -trato de hablar Ino

-mhp –dijo igual que antes

-¿no le gustan?... –volvio a interrogar

-mhp -respondio

-¿el habla? –pregunto con intriga Sakura

-claro que hablo molesta –respondio el azabache

-hay disculpa –dijo con sarcasmo –pero deberías hablar mas para que no crean que eres un emo

-es mejor estar callado a ir y estar diciéndole como debería ser una persona que ni siquiera conoces –dijo sin cambiar su expresión seria

-tienes razón… es mejor estar callado, ¿porque no? cierras tu boca, te ves mejor –dijo con rabia todo el salón se les acercaba

-claro me callare –todos que de alguna manera ya estaban alrededor de ellos se sorprendieron –pero solo para complacer a una mas de mis tantas fans –termino con una sonrisa de lado y callando a todos esperando a que Sakura hablara

-ja, ja, ja ¿yo? ¿Una fan tuya? No me agas reir…

-¿Qué acaso no me has visto? –dijo con arrogancia

- ¿sabes? ahora que lo pienso… -coloco sus manos en su barbilla fingiendo pensar –ah! Si te e visto muy bien, pero aun asi la pregunta no tiene respuesta ¿Por qué un cretino arrogante como tu tendría un "club de fans" –dijo burlona haciendo comillas con los dedos

-¿asi que me has visto… muy bien? Dime… ¿en que parte te fijaste?

-ninguna me gusta… pero me muero ahora mismo de patearte justo… -levanto y dirigio su pie hasta la entrepierna de Sasuke –aquí –dijo con una sonrisa

Sonrrio arrogante y triunfante Sakura se extraño y miro que su pie con un solo movimiento dejaría al pobre chico usando calmantes para el dolor asi que no entendió a que se debía su sonrisa

-¿no que no te habías fijado en nada? –sonrio de nuevo de lado con voz arrogante

-si claro, y yo deceo ver ese trapito barato –hablo con mucha ironia

-¿y quien no? –hablo de la misma forma

-pues talvez… yo –dijo con otra sonrisa juguetona

-¿asi? –la toma de la pierna que seguía en la misma posición y la voltea quedando ella en el pecho de el de espaldas mientras con sus manos la tomaba de la cintura, muy cerca y luego le dice un susurro que es audible para todos que veian expectantes -¿estas segura? –con voz sensual

-mmmm… -coloco su dedo índice en la mejilla –muy segura –dijo volteándose y quedando frente a frente perdiéndose ella en sus ojos y el en los de ella duraron asi unos minutos que parecian eternos, en ese momento olvidaron todos los que veian la escena con confucion al maxino asta que alguien irrumpió el gran momento

-¿disculpa? –hablo la /zorra/ Karin

Pero ni se inmutaron asta que Sakura volvió a la realidad donde Sasuke la tenia aun agarrada de la cintura muy cerca de sus cuerpos y solo distanciados por unos 10 centimetros de sus rostros

Asi que se fue acercando poco a poco a el rostro de Sasuke que hacia lo mismo cuando ya estuvo a un centímetro de besarlo le dijo

-no lo creo Uchiha –dijo en tono sensual para luego irse con Ino y Hinata que la miraban perplejas ante tal acto –por cierto –se volteo asta donde Sasuke que aun la miraba –si acerte… es un trapito barato –dijo con burla y se fue caminando escuchando todas las carcajadas que le regalaban al Uchiha quien fruncio el ceño asta mas no poder

-jajaja teme te insulto una chica –decia un rubio

-callate dobe que esa chica caera a mis pies como todas –dijo de forma arrogante

_**Continuara… **_

_Ahora las preguntas:_

_¿Dónde esta Kakashi?_

_¿Sakura "caera" a los pies del Uchiha?_

**Pero bueno, por favor comenten como ya dije es mi primer fic y quisiera saber como les parecio, si es necesario denme tomatazos sopetones palazos de todo y si me equivoque en algo aganmelo saber porfaaaaaa necesito su opinión. dejen review, cualquier pregunta háganla, la responderé en el próximo capitulo SOYONARAAA**


	2. Chapter 2 ¿COMPAÑEROS?

**Este es mi segunto capitulooooooo (grito de publico que existe en mi mente *.*) **

**Disclaimers: **Naruto es pertenencia del gran Masashi Kishimoto (o como yo le digo kishi XD) y solo robe por un momento a los personajes para cumplir a mi mente torcida jeje

**Capitulo 2. ¿Compañeros?**

-jajaja teme te insulto una chica –decia un rubio

-callate dobe que esa chica caera a mis pies como todas –dijo de forma arrogante

Para luego ver como llegaba el profesor que había salido un momento porque alguien lo llamaba /eso significa que estaba leyendo el tomo #6 de icha icha Paradise/

-¿Kakashi-sensei cuales son nuestro asientos?

-es sierto… a ver… Akasuna junto a Hozuki

-pero Kakashi-sensei! –se quejo la pelirroja

-solo camina fosforito –dijo el peliblanco

-¡¿a quien le dices fosforito suchi descolorido?!

-a ti –dijo con una sonrisa

-bien –volvió a hablar el sensei –Hyuga con Ama

-¿pero cual Hyuga? –Pregunto la de moñitos –_((por favor sea Neji, por favor sea Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji))_

-es cierto será Neji… -ambos se sentaron sin decir palabra alguna –tambien Rock junto a Tenpin –tampoco dijeron nada asta que lee empezó a fastidiar a Jugo con su típica llama de la juventud –Inuzuka y Yamanaka –solo se escucho el "QUE!" Por parte de los dos asta que se dignaron tomar haciento –Uzumaki y Hyuga –Naruto se sento feliz y Hinata solo bajaba la mirada ruborizada –Uchiha y Haruno

-¡¿Por qué con el?! –pregunto una molesta Sakura

-¿porque me tienes miedo? –le susurro junto al oído sasuke

-si no quieres que esa patada se cumpla devuelveme mi espacio personal –dijo moviendo un dedo mientras tomaba haciento

-y bueno… Sai te quedaras solo ya no hay mas personas con que emparejarte –en ese momento salió desde las sombras de un rincón que quien sabe porque estaba oscuro un deprimido chico –disculpa niño pero esta no es tu clase –reprocho Kakashi

-Kakashi-sensei mi nombre es Shino Aburame esta es mi clase y usted a sido mi profe…

-ah! Si es sierto aquí estas siéntate junto a Sai… joven

-y esto es en todas las clases –se lamento Shino en voz baja

-bueno alumnos ya con las presentaciones se nos fue el tiempo solo nos quedan 10 minutos y… -alguien toca la puerta –adelante

-buenos días alumnos –hablo la presente de cuerpo voluptuoso –soy su directora Tsunade Senju y necesito a Hyuga Hinata y a Haruno Sakura –las llamadas la siguieron

**Sakura**

Estábamos caminando (en mi opinión sin rumbo) por el internado, muy lindo por cierto, cuando llegue no pude observarlo bien porque el vuelo de Suna hasta aca se retraso 2 horas y cuando llegue ya las clases habían comenzado, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de saber en que habitación me había tocado y solo espero que sea en la misma que Hina-chan

Pasamos al lado de varios salones que estaban esperando a tocar el timbre de receso que debería de sonar en unos 10 o 15 minutos, luego fuimos a la entrada del internado donde estaban nuestro equipaje, había unas maletas blancas con flores rojas y rosas, que eran las mias, junto con el estuche de un bajo (que toco desde que tenia 12 años), mi tabla de surf color rosa con unas cuantas flores de Sakura y con el gabado de -Saku- mi maquina de "karaoke" y otras cosas; y las otras maletas eran azules con líneas celeste que eran de Hinata, una tabla de surf color celeste con detalles de lunas y las iniciales H.H (la cual le dije que comprara para enseñarla a surfear) también el estuche de su piano eléctrico (ella me había dicho que su padre desde que su madre murió le dijo que aprendiera a tocar el piano, y que 9 años de haber practicado piano aprendió a tocar el eléctrico) y otras cosas

-por favor tomen su equipaje para alojarlas en su dormitorio –al fin hablo Tsunade-sama después de ir en silencio por todo el internado –síganme para enseñarles donde se alojaran

Ambas afirmamos con la cabeza y de alguna forma montando arriba de las maletas más grandes los estuches de los instrumentos y el juego el de karaoke, y las tablas de surf la colocamos encima de otras maletas y como pudimos emprendimos a caminar de nuevo

Llegamos a los edificios me extrañe no estaban separados de chicas y chicos, era uno solo no le di importancia y seguimos caminando subimos escalera (nose como tadavia) y llegamos a un pasillo y a la puerta numero 132

Entramos y encontramos un una típica habitación pero…

Ya estaba alojada

Mire a la directora confusa y ella lo noto y se apresuro a contestar antes de que yo preguntara –estos son sus compañeros de cuarto, sus camas estan por alla –dijo señalando yo mire y efectivamente habia una puerta corrediza que indicaba que había otra habitación al lado, fui hasta ella con Hinata y entramos… quedamos igual de confundidas

-pe-pero Tsunade-sama esta habitación no tiene ca-camas… -hablo por primera vez Hinata

-si chicas, ese es el problema… -ambas la miramos con tratando de enterder –no han traido las camas de su habitación… -ambas nos miramos tratando de que no dijera lo que pensaba –asi que esta noche tendrán que compartir cuarto con sus compañeros –y si, eso era lo que menos quería oir

-¡¿COM-COMPAÑEROS?! –gritamos al unísono ¿Cómo que "compañeros"? eso significaban que no eran chicas si no… chicos

-de verdad lamento este error pero por ese mismo detalle las coloque a estos chicos de compañeros ellos son muy confiables y los conozco desde que son pequeños se que saben respetar a las chicas, además… es solo una noche mañana les aseguro las camas para su habitación, pueden ir acomodando sus cosas –nos dijo para luego retirarse dejándonos aun con cara de shock

-bu-bueno Saku-chan ¿debe-beriamos de ir desempacando no cre-es? –dijo mi compañera

-claro –dije para luego oir el sonido de la campana indicando de que ya salian los salones –mira ya tocaron el timbre vamos a desempacar un poco para luego ir a comer –dije con una sonrisa

-hai

Comenzamos a desempacar unas cosas y luego nos cambiamos, si teníamos entendido nos tocaba educación física, nos sentamos en el suelo y comenzamos a conversar sobre los chicos que conocimos hasta que escuchamos la puerta abrirse serian nuestros "compañeros" Hinata me miro tratando de buscar una respuesta en mi rostro pero yo estaba igual que ella, duramos unos minutos para poder reaccionar e ir a decirles que tenían nuevas compañeras de cuarto, pero no me atrevi.

Vi a Hinata levantarse y acercarse a la puerta corrediza abrirla pude ver en ella una exprecion de… espanto y totalmente roja, para luego voltearse hacia mi ¿que era eso que había visto mi amiga?

-¿Qué-que paso Hinata? –le susurre bajo para que "ellos" no me oyeran ella solo levanto temblorosa el dedo señalando la otra habitación yo me acerque dudosa hacia ella y mire lo que señalaba –oh por dios –susurre para mi misma con lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, con el calor subiendo por mis mejilla hasta mis orejas mientras por inercia me volteaba

Y es que no me iba a sonrojar al encontrarme a dos chicos muy bien formados semi-desnudos solo en ropa interior y que gracias a dios no se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, mire a Hinata igual que antes, pero ahora balanceándose de un lado a otro…

Oh no… eso solo significaba algo… se iba a desmayar, y si eso pasaba, ellos se darían cuenta de que vimos algo de que definitivamente NO debiamos de ver

Me voltee hacia ella para atraparla a tiempo… lo logre… cai con ella directo al piso… _"no volteen, no volteen"_ pensaba apunto de rezar desde el suelo, no escucharon mis plegarias porque escuche pasos… mire a Hinata recobraba la conciencia despues de la caída ambas nos miramos y nos levantamos lo mas rápido posible del suelo con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía a alguien tomandome de los brazos _"talvez se colocaron ropa adecuada por eso vinieron a ayudarnos" _dije para mis adentros aun completamente roja pues aunque asi fuera no me iba a quitar la imagen de dos chicos en ropa interior tan fácil de la cabeza

Abri con lentitud los ojos mientra sentía que aun me tomaban de los brazos mire al frente _"diablos" _no pude estar mas equivocada al ver el pecho desnudo del chico que me tomaba de los brazos, luego mire hacia arriba y vi que _el _ me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos

-imposible –un susurro de parte de los dos cuando al fin supe quien era

Era nada más y nada menos que…

Uchiha Sasuke, el idiota con el que pelee esta hace unos minutos, ay lo comprendi… el destino me odiaba… yo quería esquivarlo de por vida en clase para no provocar problemas, no por miedo, solo por el bien de mi expediente y ahora viviría con el prácticamente, genial mi vida no puede ser mejor

Sali de mi mente cuando note que el muy descarado me seguía agarrando de los brazos mirándome a los ojos sin recordar su situacion y… un momento… es cierto… el aun estaba… en calzones

-AAAAAAAAHHHH! –grite junto a alguien a mi lado para luego voltearme y correr a la habitación junto a Hinata. No dijimos nada solo nos miramos la una a la otra, estabamos rojísimas, con los ojos abiertos tratando de repasar lo que había pasado hace unos segundos hasta que algo nos saco de nuestros pensamientos

-sas-sasuke no-nosotros… -escuche a alguien decir con voz temblorosa detrás de la puerta al parecer estaba igual de nervioso que nosotras

-lose… naruto… es-estamos en ropa interior… -dijo tembloroso el Uchiha luego escuche como corrian por la habitación y también cosas moverse…

-ya-ya nos ves-vestimos ttebayo–hablo igual de timido Naruto

No nos movíamos nuestros cuerpos no reaccionaban hasta que mi mano ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta corrediza y Hinata y yo avanzábamos con la miraba gacha por el cuarto levante un poco la vista y vi a los dos completamente rojos de vergüenza, no quería admitirlo pero el Uchiha se veía divertido, ese rubor le daba un aire inocente (que no tenia) y se veía tierno y lindo, y recordé cuando lo vi hace un momento con la mirada confundida, y su bien formado pecho… ¡para Sakura! ¡Te estas yendo del tema!

-su-supongo que es-esta de mas decir que-que seremos com-compañeros –dijimos aun nerviosas

-bien-venidas –hablaron los dos igual que nosotras

-vengan vamos a… a… educación física –dijo Naruto luego de reir y rascarse la cabeza de forma nerviosa

-hai –respondimos

Salimos en silencio, hasta que Naruto empezó a hablar sobre sus "anécdotas de vida" y Hinata y yo empezamos a reir sobre las cosas que decía y ya después de dos minutos de haber empezado a caminar lo ocurrido ya nadie lo recordaba

-y asi fue como le gane a mi mama en las olimpiadas de ramen 2012 Dattebayo –dijo con la frente en alto –y bueno eso lleva a la historia de cómo fui al doctor por haber comido ramen en exeso y…–dijo rascándose también la cabeza y ambas no pudimos aguantar la risa

-mhp dobe… no sabes decir mas nada que idioteces –dijo el señorito-iceberg-popularidad colocando sus manos en los bolsillos y adelantándose de nosotros

-"mhp teme… no sabes mas nada que interrumpir" –dijo imitándolo Naruto, quedando al frente del Uchiha, y si antes me estaba riendo ahora estaba a punto de llorar

-¿y tu de que te ries? –me dijo con su mismo tono arrogante de Uchiha recalcando la ultima palabra

-de ti Uchiha –dije con burla no le gusto, su rostro frunció el seño y siguió su camino

Yo lo mire pero no me dio importancia asi que segui escuchando a Naruto que hablaba entretenidamente con Hinata sobre como el y su mama peliaban siempre contra su papa sobre ramen

Caminamos asta llegar a la cancha de educación física donde ay esperaban todos sentados

-¡hola chicos! –grito alguien que acaba de llegar –¡soy su profesor de educación física mi nombre es Mayto Gay! –dijo levantando el pulgar… ¿donde había visto eso antes…? –¡y le ayudare a que su llama de la juventud cresca! ¡poder al 100%! –grito de nuevo, llama de la juventud… estoy segura de haber oído eso antes…

-¡por supuesto Gay-sensei! –dijo con la misma pose ñoña y hay lo entendí era ese tal lee… no es que me cayera mal ni nada pero era raro había que admitirlo

-¡bien! ¡Todos den 50 vueltas a la cancha! –grito ¡¿50 vueltas es que quería matarnos?! ¡estas canchas son como de unos 20 metros! -¡comienzen!

Todos empezaron a correr, después de unas 10 vueltas, el tal lee corria como si no hubiera un mañana, veía a un pobre gordito al final de todos a paso tortuoso y sin respiración, junto al chico que estaba dormido en clase auxiliándolo llamando al profesor para que se lo llevaran a la enfermería, veía a Ino correr como loca y a… Kiba… si Kiba, correr detrás de ella con un perrote grandísimo ladrándole a Ino, también a Neji que corria un poco mas delante de la chica de moñitos mientras esta lo veía y sonreía el no mostraba exprecion alguna, Hinata y Naruto ellos si corrian juntos, uno al lado del otro mientras de vez en cuando reian y se miraban, vi a un chico extraño no lo vi en clase de litera… oooh ya lo recuerdo era el chico insecto si que esta acostumbrado a que lo ignoren…

En fin, Uchiha estaba de los _happy_ no se veía cansado ni nada por el estilo mientras yo me moria estaba muy cansada y para colmo el tal lee había ido corriendo a ayudar al gordito con un vaso de agua que "gracias Shikamaru por averte caido en media pista" me callo a mi, segui corrien pues al profesor me miro de forma "si-dejas-de-correr-daras-el-doble-de-vueltas" y para colmo el Uchiha se reia, y se podria decir que hasta estaba ruborizado con algo que había visto y… un momento…

Lo mire con detenimiento, si se reia y desviaba la mirada cuando se la buscaba mire a todas las chicas no tenían nada de extraño… exepto que Ino ya estaba montada en un árbol huyendo del "perrito" de Kiba, era gracioso lo admito me tome el estomago para calmar (supuestamente) las risas pero no le vi aun las intenciones del rubor del Uchiha… hasta que…

Sentí mi brazo mojado, lo aleje, y me pare en seco al notarlo, el porque Uchiha se había reido y ruborizado, el me vio y no aguanto mas las risas, nunca no había visto reir, tenia una risa linda, tan tranquila y despreocupada pero divertida como si estuviera escondiendo a alguien mas una persona mas… un momento… _((inner-Saku: ¡recuerda tu situación Sakura! ¡El muy bastardo se rie porque tu camisa esta toda mojada y se te pego al cuerpo y con ello nota tu ropa interior, que casualmente decidiste hoy ponértela de negro!)) _grito una voz en mi interior coloque mis brazos y antebrazos tapándome un poco, y solo logre que el Uchiha se riera ante tal acto, genial, definitivamente el mundo me odiaba.

Termine educación física _((inner-Saku: gracias al cielo que nadie noto que se nos mojo la ropa por el cejitas raras)) _Y de una vez Sali corriendo a las duchas a cambiarme la blusa por una que me había traido Hinata

Sali de las duchas y después de que el profesor siguiera hablando de "la llama de yo no se donde" tocaron el timbre y todos salieron menos lee que se quedo hablando con Gay-sensei llorando a cantaros

Me fui al comedor con Hinata, Ino y ten-ten pedimos nuestro almuerzo y nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa junto a la ventana

_**Continuara…**_

_Las preguntas:_

_¿Cómo se llamara la banda de las chicas?_

_¿Dónde están los chicos? _

_¿Quién diablos era Shino?_

_**-ejem… **_

_**-y… ¿tu que haces en mi historia?**_

_**-soy Shino…**_

_**-lo siento pero aquí solo están los personajes de Naruto Shippuden asi que retirate por favor **_

_**Y asi fue como me despedi del chico que se fue con un aura deprimente.**_

**pues… tanto nudismo y esas cosas… yo no soy asi… de verdad… pero la persona que me ayuda con la historia **_**((soy su tia, por si acaso tengo 19 años, y lo digo es para que no crean que soy una vieja decrepita)) **_**ella es mi tia, que estuvo todo el dia con sus historias leemon… y bueno… digamos que su pervertividad ¬¬ se me paso a mi. Se q alguno de ustedes talvez y es un pervertido, pero yo no, yo soy niña buena **_**((si claro como no))**_** por sierto, si abra leemon **_**((no q niña buena?))**_** si soy niña buena pero tu tia prometiste hacer el leemon **_**((o mejor dicho los leemon jeje))**_** para ustedes. **

**los comentarios en ((esto)) son de la loca de mi tia. **

**dejen review, cualquier pregunta aganla, la responderé en el próximo capitulo **

**y por ultimo lo mas importante: el siguiente capitulo es narrado por… **_**((el papasito, bello sexy, mi amor, futuro padre de mis…)) **_** cállate yo soy la que habla! Como seguía el siguiente capitulo es narrado por Sasuke Uchiha **_**((kawaiiiiiiii!))**_** que te calle chica! SAYONARA**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola mi querido publicooo soy yo de nuevoooo **_**((ejem ¬¬))**_** y una que otra compañía… **_**((-.- yo también te quiero Uchihita)) **_**si aja como tu digas, comenzemos, pero como dije en el capi. Anterior este es… **_**((siiiiii? –apunto de grita)) **_**no grites ¬¬ **_**((continua ¬¬)) **_**bueno… -tapandose los oídos –este-capitulo-es-narrado-por-Sasuke-uchi… **_**((aaaaaahhh! –grito de fan loca-)) **_**que te calles… antes de comenzar quiero decir que tengo como 4 capitulos mas listos, es por si algo no les cuadra y voy a cambiar el summary por lo mismo olvide comentar un detall muy importante jeje… ok ahora si comenzemos**

**Capitulo 3. ¡formemos una banda!**

**Narra Sakura: **

Me fui al comedor con Hinata, Ino y ten-ten pedimos nuestro almuerzo y nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa junto a la ventana y comenzamos a charlar

-Ino –hablo Hinata –¿es ver-verdad que le tienes mi-miedo a los pe-rros? –pregunto curiosa

-bueno… -dijo con un leve casi invisible rubor en las mejillas –no…

-y por-porque huías de… -no la dejo continuar

-es que no me dan miedo TODOS los perros –dijo recalcando el todos, nosotras la miramos con intriga y siguió –es que el perro que tenia Kiba, Akamaru, cuando era un bebe lo adopte y un dia lo saque a pasear… -empezo a contar Ino su anécdota

**RECUERDO Y NARRACION DE INO: **

Iba con la correa en la mano de Akamaru el solo tenia unos días de nacido pero ya sabia caminar era muy educado y obediente y yo siempre lo mimaba, pero bueno en fin, ibamos por la acera cuando llegamos a un semáforo y estábamos esperando a que se colocara en "rojo" para poder pasar, mientras esperaba, sono mi celular y recordé que había olvidado escribirle a mi mama para decirle que estaría en el veterinario para la revisión de Akamaru

Tome la correa y la coloque en mi muñeca para que no escapara pero cuando use mi otra mano para meterla al bolso Akamaru salió corriendo hacia la autopista, los autos cruzaron de golpe para no hacerle daño, mientras yo solo me quede parada en seco, gracias a Kami-sama nadie salió herido, pero los sonidos de los autos aturdieron a Akamaru que salió corriendo y un chico en bicicleta que intentaba salir de todo el trafico se lo llevo por el frente

cuando el chico se dio cuenta de lo había echo paro la bicicleta se devolvió y miro al perrito, miro a todos lados y me miro a mi yo asentí con la cabeza dándole a entender de que el perrito era mio, el asintió y me dijo que lo siguiera yo obedeci, no faltaba mucho para la veterinaria, de echo estaba ya al cruzar la calle, lo llevamos, la señora me dijo de que estaba bien pero que no debía de estar en movimiento pues le habían puesto unas cosas en sus patitas y era mejor quedarse ay, yo acepte y yo iba a visitar seguido, luego me di cuenta de que el chico que lo atropello era Kiba el hijo de la veterinaria

pero bueno, pasaron los días y cuando visitaba a Akamaru este ya no respondia a mi llamado si no a el de Kiba, luego me fui de viaje y no supe de Akamaru como por 3 años hasta que estudie aquí, me encontré a Kiba, fui a su casa a ver como estaba Akamaru y estén empezó a ladrarme y a "jugar" o mejor dicho "morderme la pierna" y desde entonces cada vez que lo visitaba era lo mismo, al fin deje de hacerlo y por eso es que cada vez que lo veo me ladra e intenta comer y Kiba aprovecha eso y lo trae cada vez que puede

**FIN DEL RECUERDO Y NARRACION DE Ino DE INO **

-osea dejame entender –dije aguantando la risa –¿tu adoptaste a Akamaru y luego salieron, Kiba lo atropello, lo llevaron al veterinario, Akamaru de quedo con Kiba, te empezó a odiar, te fuiste, y ahora el te odia por averlo abandonado y te a intentado comer viva? –dije con una sonrisa al igual que Hinata y ten-ten que pensaban lo mismo que yo

-si –dijo tranquila –es solo que me gusta darle entusiasmo al papel –dijo contenta a todas nos salió una gotita de la cabeza

-¿oigan han visto el cartel de anuncios? –dijo Tenten emocionada, las tres negamos luego continuo –van a abrir una nueva clase –dijo y ninguna respondió para que siguiera –la clase es música –y todas pegamos un grito

-¿de verdad? –dije emocionada, ya quería que todo el mundo viera como tocaba la guitarra

-siiiii lo lei, también decían que los chicos pueden formar bandas para competir entre ellos –dijo mas emocionada la de moñitos

-oigan ¿y si hacemos una banda? –pregunto Ino –todas cantamos y yo se tocar el bajo–dijo decidida

-y yo toco la batería -dijo ten-ten con las estrellas en los ojos

-yo to-toco el piano elec-trico –dijo Hinata –

-y yo toco la guitarra asi que… –dije mirándolas –esta decidido ¡formemos una banda! –dije decidida mientras ella respondían gritando y saltando. Estas chicas las conocía desde hace unas hora pero sentía que desde nacimos ya eramos las mejores amigas

-oigan Saku-chan, hina-chan –nos dijo Ino –¿a quien les toco de compañeros? –dijo con una sonrisa picara, este era el tema que mas quería evitar

-larga historia… -dijimos Hinata y yo ruborizadas para luego empezar a contar quienes eran nuestros compañeros… y como los conocimos…

**Narra Sasuke:**

Luego de la hora de educación física (y algo que me izo disfrutarla muuuuy bien) me fui con el dobe a la cafetería, el cual no paraba de decir idioteces sobre "lolinda que era una chica que conoció", mucha veces me pregunto ¿Por qué sigo siendo amigo de un chico asi? ¿la respuesta? No tiengo ni la mas minima idea… pero lo soy, estaba tan adentro de mis pensamientos que no me fije cuando llegamos a la cafetería, compre mi almuerzo y busque asiento, pase junto a la Haruno que solo me quede observando lo que hacia: estaba gritando como niña pequeña que le acaban de dar su dulce favorito, mientras saltaba de la misma forma, y reia junto a las demás chicas, su risa era tan linda, era la mas dulce y…

-¿que demonios fue eso? –dije de la impresión en voz alta mientras lo chicos volteaban a mi… ¿En que momento llegaron? Ni idea

-¿Sasuke estas bien? –me dijo Kiba

-cara de perro –le respondió Naruto por mi –¿no ves que el teme aun no cae en cuentas de que hoy una chica le gano en una pelea? ttebayo

Maldito Naruto sabia que nunca abriría su boca para nada bueno

-aaa es cierto cara de zorro lo había olvidado –dijo Kiba. ¿Es que acaso que no recordaban que YO estaba ay?

-si recuerdas la parte en la que le dijo "si es un trapito barato" –imito Naruto con una voz patética a Sakura… ¿pero que digo?... ella lo dijo con voz patética

-jajaja si es cierto… y cuando lo iva a besar y se alejo dejando a Sasuke con la ganas –dijo Kiba. Ok esto se estaba volviendo frustante ¿desde cuando no soy respetado entre los chicos? Todo por ese cerecito que le causo molestias a mi vida

-y cuando… -esto ya era el colmo tome a Naruto antes de que hablara y le di un sopetón en la cabeza –temeeee eso dolioooo-ttebayooo –dijo llorando como un bebe

-callate o te doy mas fuerte –dije ya estaba arto de este tema de conversación

-ash! Es que ya nadie puede descansar en paz! –dijo y apenas me di cuenta de que Shikamaru y Neji estaban presentes

-Shikamaru el almuerzo es para comer no para dormir ¬¬ -¿ahora Naruto le reprochaba a Shikamaru?

-chicos chicos! –intervino Kiba –¿vieron lo que colocaron en el cartel de anuncios? –dijo muy emocionado nosotros lo miramos para que continuara y se quedo callado

-¿que pusieron en el cartel de anuncios? –dijo Neji fastidiado de la actitud de Kiba, al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo

-emmmm… -se le había olvidado ¡bravo! -¡a si! ¡Abrirán una clase de música y podemos hacer una banda! –dijo muy emocionado, eso era malo, cuando Kiba o Naruto les gustaba algo terminábamos arrastrados quisiéramos o no

-siiiiiiii! –genial, se sumo el otro –¡yo toco la batería ttebayto, y el teme la guitarra eléctrica! –demonios sabia que me arastrarian a esto

-mhp –dije

-o vamos Sasuke –¿no puede ser Neji también los apoyaba? –yo se tocar el bajo

-y como terminare en esto… -¿de verdad? ¿Shikamaru tambien? –toco también la guitarra

-¡y yo toco el piano electrico! Y ya que todos tenemos voces sexymente masculinas –dijo colocando sus dedos en la barbilla, definitivo Kiba era un idiota

-alto –los baje de su nube de azúcar –¿como vamos a hacer con las practicas? No podemos dejar el equipo de futbol… -me interrumpieron

-no Sasuke, mira, es como otra materia asi que no nos tomara tiempo de otras actividades extracurriculares –me dijo Kiba, y ahora no encontré otra salida

Suspire –y… -todos me miraron –¿cuando comenzamos a ensayar? –dije podría haberme salido de esto, pero seria divertido intentarlo

Al fin acordamos de que nos íbamos a encontrar en la habitación de nosotros (Naruto y yo) cuando termináramos este día de clases, asi que luego de almorzar fuimos a clase de arte

-buenos días –dijo el profesor –mi nombre es Sasori Akasuna y seré su maestro de artes plásticas, y como primera clase aprenderemos como realizar una marioneta y también a manejarla, para eso abran sus libros en la pagina 32 –dijo mientras sacaba mis libros del bolso, por suerte en esta clase no me toco con la molesta de Haruno, asi que me senté con el dobe

-¿teme como se hace esto? –me dijo Naruto en susurro

-¿mhp, que no has leído el libro? –le respondí de igual manera

-nop, es que estaba mirando a…–dijo para luego callarse y voltear la vista ruborizado, fije mi vista hacia donde veía, y cai en cuentas, el dobe estaba era viendo lo que Hinata hacía

-que ¿al dobe le gusta la Hyuga? –me burle aun en susurro

-¿de que hablas? –dijo nervioso –no no no no no, ¿como crees? –lo mire como se rascaba la cabeza

-mhp ¿entonces no estaras celoso por eso verdad? –mientras señalaba a la Hyuga que se reia junto a Kiba por algo que este le decía

-no… -me dijo apunto de separarlos y giro la vista para luego formar una sonrisa –yo no lo estaría ¿y tu? –y me dijo señalando a la molesta

No se porque pero mi ceño se frunció un poco al ver esa imagen, Sakura se sonrojaba con el profesor, mientras este la abrazaba y movia los brazos de ella para dirigir a la marioneta, siento como se me revuelve el estomago de solo pensar en que tuvieran algo…

Claro, porque seria extraño, ya que el tiene unos 20 y ella solo tiene unos 16… pero ¿que me importa a mi eso? Si ella quiere estar con un tipo mayor ese no es mi problema

-claro que no dobe, yo no siento nada por Haruno –dije volviendo a mi trabajo de las marionetas

-claro teme como tu digas –dijo Naruto mientras intentaba pegar unos palitos

Paso la hora y el profesor solo tenia la vista fija en Sakura, mientras esta terminaba de hacer las marionetas, hasta que sono el timbre, había escuchado que el profesor de matematicas no iba a dar clases asi que directo sono el timbre Sali con Naruto por los pasillos, pero cuando íbamos a salir oí al profesor Sasori llamar a Sakura y decirle que se quedara para enseñarle mejor el tema de las marionetas y ella accedió

Me encontraba ahora caminando por los pasillos de la escuela junto a Naruto hacia nuestra habitación para ensayar lo que cantaríamos para lo de las bandas, ya que según nos había dicho Kiba "las audiciones son en una semana" debíamos comenzar pronto. Pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de imaginarme lo que podría estar haciendo ese profesorcito de mala muerte con Sakura, ya se que no me importaba pero algo no me dejaba tranquilo, algo dentro de mi me gritaba _((inne-sasu: ve a buscarla idiota, tienes que alejarla del tal Sasori))_ asi que dije lo primero que se vino a mi mente

-dobe ve llegando a la entrada del edificio para esperar a los chicos, se me quedo un libro –Naruto era idiota asi que se comió el cuento y salí corriendo al salón de artes

Cuando llegue a la puerta, que estaba medio abierta quede pasmado cuando vi a Sakura abrazada por la cintura del idiota del profesor mientras ella intentaba alejarse con cara de asustada por lo que quería hacer

-Sakura… -empezo a hablar Sasori -¿sabes? Eres como una marioneta… -hablaba en un tono muy atrevido –cuerpo pequeño –dijo esto mientras veía como la acercaba mas a el (si es que era posible) –ojos brillantes –le dijo mirándola fijamente –y piel sumamente suave –dijo sobándole la mejilla muy descaradamente eso había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, mis piernas y brazos ya no me respondían y cuando me fije ya estaba abriendo la puerta, pero un sonido me izo entrar en razón y me detuvo antes de entrar… ese solo_**plaff **_producido por el contacto de la mano de Sakura junto a la mejilla de Sasori me había bastado para detenerme a hacer una locura

-¿que sea la ultima vez que te veo cerca de mi? ¿Ok? –oí a Sakura hablar con voz muy enojada mientas yo cerraba la puerta sin hacer ruido al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que yo estaba ay

Luego reaccione, Sakura se encontraba caminando hacia la puerta, si me descubria creería que me importaba y que por eso la espiaba, pero no era asi, obviamente, asi que Sali caminando velozmente asta la entrada de nuestro edificio y allí estaba Naruto esperando

-teme ya llegaste –me dijo Naruto sacándome de mis pensamientos

-mhp –fue lo único que dije

-tenemos que esperar a los demás dijeron que estarían aquí en unos 20 minutos, porque dijeron que tenían que prepararse –dijo sentándose en una banca para luego seguirlo y sentarme junto a el –oe… ¿Qué vamos a cantar?

-no lo se –dije, era extraño por primera vez en años estaba con un poco de buen humor como para querer hablar –

-¿que tal algo de Chino y Nacho? –me dijo mirando al cielo

-no cantaremos nada cursi –dije frio, no es que no me gustaran sus canciones solo que no era el tipo de canciones que quería cantar

-aaah… ¿Qué tal algo de Don Omar?

-no estoy seguro… -dije no muy convencido

-¿Wisin & Yandel? –me pregunto de nuevo

-no lo se hay que esperar a hablar con los demás –dije para luego mirar también el cielo hasta que llegaron los chicos y nos dispusimos a ir a ensayar

-disculpen la tardanza chicos –dijo Kiba –es que tuvimos unos inconveniente –dijo rascándose la oreja

-¿como cuales?… -dijo Naruto con cara de idiota

-pues… -empezo a contar –Shikamaru se quedo había quedado dormido en su cuarto, Neji no encontraba el estuche de su bajo y yo pues… bueno… la directora me había decomisado mi piano después de haber echo un "concierto" en la fuente del internado

Naruto empezó a reírse mientras Shikamaru carcajeaba un poco y Neji y yo solo esbozamos una sonrisa de lado

-¿bueno vamos o no a ensayar ttebayo? –dijo muy alegre Naruto

-vamos! –grito Kiba

Nos adentramos al edificio pasamos por algunas puertas de las que salian de ves en cuando algunas voces e instrumentos, al parecer ya mas gente había decidido formar una banda, pero como sabia que nosotos ganaríamos no le di importancia hasta que llegamos a la puerta de nuestra habitación

_Ahora las preguntas:_

_¿Akamaru de verdad odia a Ino?_

_¿A Sasori le gusta Sakura? _

**Tuve un pequeño problema la semana pasada y las respuestas a los Review del primer capitulo no se subieron jeje **_**((bruta ))**_** mira quien habla ¬¬, como sea aquí están los comentarios del segundo capi gomen encerio**

**DulceCandy la diosa del amor: aquí tooy! Volvi es que el liceo, las tareas, los profesores amargados, **_**((y apenas lleva dos semanas… solo espera a que de verdad los odies)) **_**el punto es que solo actualizare los viernes, sabados o domingos, pero me alegra que te gute!**

**DULCECITO311: no lo ara, o al menos no dentro de uno capitulos porque tiene q haber sasusaku tarde o temprano o no?**

**Fumino-chan-SS: sabes? Yo estaba de lo mas happy leyendo los review y cuando lei el tuyo –contiene la respiración- **_**((salto como idiota por toda la casa, fastidio a los vecinos, casi le da un paro a mi mama y aplasto al gato de mi primo en el proceso, peeeerooo el punto es que estamos contentas arigatouuuu!))**_

**Ok dejen review, cualquier pregunta aganla, la responderé en el próximo capitulo ya salió mi dannaaaaaaa! Pero anda de pervertido . **_**((tu lo hiciste imbécil)) **_**si si si lo hice pero el me cae muy bien, **_**((y donde dejas a Sasuke))**_** Sasu-kun es muuuuy importante…. Al igual que dei-sempai **_**((deidara-sempai que lo amooo *¬*))) **_**mina-chan **_**((minato-sensei!)) **_**Kiba-chan **_**((cara de perrito, pero lindo))**_**, Naruto-kun, gaara-chan **_**((uuuuh! Ya quiero que salga))**_**, Neji-san, sui-kun **_**((sobre todo cuando molesta a la fosforito)) **_**y bueno muchos mas… SAYONARAAA**


	4. Chapter 4 primer ensayo

**Gomen gomen para los que le leyeron y espero fueran pocos lo que subi, vern como he dicho chorrococientas de vecesbtengo mas capítulos y cuando subi el capitulo estaba casi dormida y me equivoque y subi fue el 8 y no el 4 de verdad lamento el malentendido pero este es el capitulo correcto los que leyeron el 8 cayense ¬¬ no revelen nada!**

**También quiero anunciar algo! –aclaro la garganta y dijo con voz de aeronáutica- debido a que por estas fechas se están llevando a cabo las elecciones, donde estudio me dieron una semana libre de clase! –silencio por parte del publico- **_**((eso significa que podrá –si tiene la imaginación- de hacer mas capítulos y no esperar hasta la otra semana)) **_** -grito eufórico de todos- siiiii! Por sierto saque 14 en mi examen! TT-TT –aura depresiva- **_**((porque no te copiaste?)) **_**-_- voy a llegar a pensar que eres una mala influencia para mi **_**((y cuando e sido buena?)) **_**buen punto, como sea aquí el capitulo**

**Dislaimers: **Naruto es pertenencia del gran Masashi Kishimoto (o como yo le digo kishi XD) y solo robe por un momento a los personajes para cumplir a mi mente torcida jeje

**Capitulo 4. Primer ensayo **

**Narra Sasuke:**

_-¡desde el principio chicas!- _se escucho desde al otro lado de la puerta junto con los sonidos de unas vaquetas, los chicos y yo intercambiamos miradas, y abrimos la puerta lo mas rápido posible, no había nadie pero el ruido de personas hablando se detuvo cuando cruzamos la puerta

-chicos crei que ustedes dormían solos… -dijo Kiba escuchando a personas hablando al otro lado de la puerra corrediza…

Demonios lo había olvidado aquí estaba la molesta y la Hyuga y por lo que se escucho intentaban hacer una banda

-_Naruto, Uchiha ¿son ustedes?_ –se escucho detrás de la puerta corrediza

-si también están, Kiba, Shikamaru y Neji –dijo Naruto alzando la voz para que lo escucharan

_-a ok… ¿estan vestidos verdad? –_dijo burlona y dudosa

_-_si estamos vestidos –dijimos los dos mientras que veía a Naruto quien tenia un leve sonrojo

Luego de eso salieron desde la puerta corrediza la Hyuga, ten-ten, Ino y la molesta

-hola chicas –dijo muy feliz Naruto –¿ustedes también aran una banda ttebayo? –dijo mirando que ten-ten llevaba unas vaquetas, Ino un bajo y la molesta una… guitarra

-sip –dijo Sakura sonriente era tan distinta verla asi, a como la conoci -¿ustedes también por lo que veo? –dijo mirándonos

-exacto pero hay un problema… -intento hablar Naruto

-¿de que hablan? –dijo Ino

Les explicare la razón por la cual decidimos practicar aquí, pues es que si lo hacíamos en la habitación de Neji estaba lee y no querria irse; si lo hacíamos a que Kiba, Shino siempre esta con sus insectos y a los chicos (osea yo no) le dan miedo y a que Shikamaru… su habitación es un asco

-nosotros necesitamos… -interrumpi a Naruto antes de que continuara

-que se larguen para ensayar –dije mirando a la molesta a los ojos

-¿perdon? –dijo extrañada –esta habitación es tanto suya como nuestra, y vamos a ensayar aquí les guste o no –dijo con su típico tono molesto

-pero esta fue primero nuestra habitación –dije arrogante buscando el apoyo de Naruto con la miraba

-eeh… teme… -intento calmar Naruto a la molestia y a mi

-nada Naruto ellas se van y nosotros nos quedamos –hable frio, no dejaría que esa pelirosa se fuera con la suya de nuevo

-chicas… -dijo Kiba

-problematicos –dijo Shikamaru y todos los volteamos a ver –ensayaremos primero una banda y luego la otra, lo dejaremos a la suerte –dijo sacando una moneda y lanzándola para luego atraparla y voltearla

-cara –dije, Shikamaru alzo la mano y efectivamente era cara, asi que nos tocaba primero –suerte para la próxima –dije viendo a Sakura

-esta bien comienzan ustedes –dijo alzando las manos en seña de rendición –pero no hay problema en que nos quedemos ¿verdad? –dijo con ese tonito de voz que me enojaba tanto

-claro –dijeron Naruto y Kiba

-mhp –dije para luego sacar mi guitarra, que era azul oscuro, con llamas negras y mi plumilla; luego Naruto saco su batería del armario; kiba monto la base de su piano eléctrico; Neji coloco su bajo blanco de bordes negros en mi cama mientras íbamos por los micrófonos que había traído Shikamaru; quien tenia su guitarra verde con marron en la espalda

Luego de haber preparado todo las chicas estaban sentadas en cojines esperando a que empezaramos nosotros nos reunimos en bolita para elegir la canción que cantaríamos

-¿que podemos cantar? –susurraba Kiba para que no nos escucharan

Duramos unos momentos pensando y cuchicheando que podíamos cantar hasta que la idea me vino repentina a la mente

-creo que tengo la canción perfecta… -dije con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras les contaba que debíamos hacer, oh si, esa seria una gran canción

-teme… -me dijo Naruto dudoso a lo que le respondi con una mirada seria y fría que dejaba helado a cualquiera –ok, ok, la cantaremos –dijo rendido

-pero aun asi ay algunos parte de esa canción que seria algo extraño que cantaramos ¿no creen? –dijo Neji

-entonces pidamos la ayuda de las chicas –dijo con una sonrisa perruna Kiba –tu que dices ¿eh Sasuke?

-mhp

-ok le pediremos ayuda a las chicas –dijo para luego voltearse hacia las chicas que también cuchicheaban –chicas ok, ya estamos listos, pero necesitamos que nos ayuden un poco con la canción –dijo kiba a las chicas

-ok, pero… ¿Qué canción es? –dijo ten-ten

-todas la deben de conocer, solo canten lo que creen que deban cantar ttebayo–dijo Naruto mientras tomabamos nuestros instrumentos y nos posicionábamos

_¡1. 2… 1. 2. 3. ya! _Grito Naruto al momento que golpeaba las vaquetas

/esta canción, es originalmente de una serie de televisión, pero le cambie un poco la letra para que encajara con la historia, por favor léanla y díganme si les gusto, por cierto cada comentario asi es lo que hacen a medida de que cantan/

_/comienza Sasuke/_

_**Que los panas me perdonen…**_

_**No lo puedo evitar…**_

_**Pero todas las muchachas saben…**_

_**Saben quien es su galan…**_

_/las chicas empezaron a cubrirse para no reir en voz alta, y se levantaron a empezar a bailar al ritmo de la musica/_

_**Porque todas la mamitas sean grandes o chiquitas me amaran, jaja**_

_/empezó Sakura, mientras se acercaba y hacia retroceder a sasuke/_

_**Sasuke-kun tan odioso**_

_**Esto es una perdición**_

_**Arrogante, insoportable**_

_**Y se vuelve mas tonto**_

_**Es Sasuke-kun**_

_/canta el coro de chicas/_

_**(si, si, si Sasuke-kun)**_

_**Sasu-chan**_

_**(el es sasu-chan)**_

_/empieza a cantar Naruto/_

_**A la hora de besar**_

_**Yo se que les va a gustar**_

_**Y me amaran**_

_**Me amaran**_

_/Hinata se acerco y empezó a cantar/_

_**Si me invita a Ichiraku**_

_**O me llama a pasear**_

_**Voy corriendo poco a poco**_

_**Y prefiero ir a estudiar**_

_**Es Naru-chan**_

_/canta en coro las chicas/_

_**(el es Naru-chan)**_

_**Y el jamás**_

_**(be, be, besara)**_

_/luego canta Shikamaru/_

_**Y es que tocas las mamitas**_

_**Sean flacas o gorditas me amaran**_

_/coro de chicas que se acercan/_

_**Es tan vago**_

_**Si, si es muy vago**_

_**Y es el Nara **_

_**Oh si, es el Nara **_

_/ canta Kiba/_

_**Y es que todas las chiquitas **_

_**Sean lindas o feitas me amaran**_

_/se le acerca y canta Ino/_

_**Si le veo la sonrisa**_

_**O me llega a besar**_

_**Voy corriendo tan deprisa**_

_**Hasta ir a vomitar**_

_**Tan patán**_

_/todas las chicas/_

_**(si, si es patán)**_

_**Es Kiba**_

_**(el es Kiba-chan)**_

_/canta luego Neji/_

_**Es que todas las bebitas**_

_**Sean serias o tontitas me amaran **_

_/canta ten-ten acercándose mucho a Neji/_

_**No eres muy amable**_

_**Mucho menos cariñoso**_

_**Eso no le importa a nadie **_

_**Porque sigue igual de odioso**_

_**Es Neji-san**_

_/todas las chicas hacen en coro/_

_**(si, si Neji-san)**_

_**Es el Hyuga **_

_**(eh si, es Hyuga)**_

_/cantan todos los chicos/_

_**Y las hago suspirar **_

_**Cuando las voy a buscar**_

_**Y soñaran…**_

_/cantan todas las chicas me imagino que ya saben quien canta cada parte/_

_**El es sasuke-chan**_

_**Y el Naru-kun**_

_**¿Quien mas? Kiba-chan**_

_**También Neji-san**_

_/cada uno se mira a la chica que corresponde y canta Sasuke/_

_**Porque todas las niñitas**_

_**Como tu sakurita me amaran**_

_/y todos dice en coro/_

"_**nos aman todas jaja"**_

La Haruno y yo nos quedamos un rato viéndonos directamente a los ojos, no quería admitirlo pero tenia unos ojos muy lindos, eran jade brillante e irradiaban luz y felicidad donde los posara, nos mirábamos tan fijo a los ojos, que estoy seguro que lo demás se había detenido por minutos, horas, cuando solo fue un contacto de unos cuantos segundos… pero era imposible yo no podía pensar en que la única chica que me odia le gusto, además solo me sentí extraño con lo de Sasori porque… bueno no se porque, pero no es amor, porque yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, y un Uchiha no se rebaja a conquistar a una mujer **NUNCA**

**Narra Sakura**

El Uchiha acaba de empezar a cantar, ¿de verdad? ¿pensó que con esa canción las chicas y yo caeríamos a sus pies? ¡ja! Por favor, no somos chicas ilusas que se fijan solo en la apariencia de los chicos (o eso pasa en mi caso) pero que ni crea que le seguire el jueguito.

.

En definitiva el Uchiha le salió el tiro por la culata en la canción, al igual que a sus amigos, debían de haberle visto la cara cuando empeze a cantar, era esas que pones a los 5 años cuando no te daban lo que querías, era tan gracioso verlo que ya había olvidado lo que paso con el idiota del profesor Sasori, ¡ash! Se quería aprovechar porque era mi primer dia y me invito a quedarme a "estudiar" después de clase, y el muy bastardo se atreve y se intenta propasar conmigo, pero espero que le ayan quedado las cosas claras por suerte nadie mas me vio y me puedo quedar tranquila

Volvamos a donde estoy creo que la canción ya va a terminar

_**Porque todas las niñitas**_

_**Como tu sakurita me amaran**_

"_**nos aman todas jaja"**_

Oh no, el no dijo eso, me le quedo mirando a los ojos y el a los mios… ok, lo admito es muy lindo pero solo por que tiene una voz masculina y profunda, los cabellos alborotados de forma tan perfecta, esa manera de pararse tan despreocupada y sex…

¡maldita sea Sakura reacciona!

Ese chico podrá ser el mas sexy del mundo pero también es un arrogante, presumido, playboy, egocéntrico y se cree que todo gira en torne a su alrededor. Pero ¡demonios! Podrá ser todo eso pero el imbesil tiene los ojos que son como dos pozos negros que no quiero dejar de ver… no tengo ni la mas remota idea de cuanto tiempo a pasado pero se que no dejamos de mirarnos y solo escucho a alguien muy lejos aclarándose la garganta

-creo que nos toca a nosotras –escucho la voz de ten-ten a lo lejos para que salga de mi trance y me aleje dándole al Uchiha una sonrisa burlona para voltearme y buscar mi lugar a cantar y solo logro a ver como el también se va a sentar con los demás en el rincón donde hace poco estaba sentada

**Termina narración de Sakura**

-les mostraremos como de verdad se tiene que tocar –dice una muy segura Ino mirando disimuladamente a uno de los chicos -¡a tocar!

/como ya saben los comentarios asi son los mios, y las cosas que hacen a medida que cantan y sin mas… la canción de las chicas/

_/empieza Sakura sentada en una sillacon su guitarra, diciendo todo como si fuera un secreto a las chicas/_

_**Hay que tener cuidado con esos chicos**_

_/apuntándolos a todos/_

_**Se pasan con chicas cada rato. **_

_**¿y porque?**_

_**Lo que quierenes pasar el rato**_

_**Usan antifaz pa' disimular**_

_/canta tenten/_

_**Con las cervezas, con la tequila**_

_**Ahogan las penas de una mentira**_

_**Nunca fueron a pensar **_

_**Que iban pagar con la misma moneda al final**_

_/coro de chicas para cada chico/_

_**paga, paga, paga llora, llora, llora**_

_**siente lo que sufre un alma que llora**_

_**tu tienes que pagar por cada acción bandolero**_

_**busca, busca, busca alguien que consuele**_

_**ese corazón que ninguna quiere**_

_**y toda esta banda sabe quien tu eres**_

_/canta Sakura mirando con una sonrisa a Sasuke/_

_**Y te voy a decir y tú eres**_

_**Malo, descarado, bandolero, brujo**_

_**Y to' lo malo tu lo tienes**_

_**Tu pensabas que alguien te iba a querer, que equivocado estas**_

_/canta Hinata escaneándolos y parando en Naruto/_

_**Paga, y paga caro lo que dices**_

_**Y siente las babosadas que dijiste**_

_**Todos tenemos un juicio final **_

_**Ja, ja, ja, ja**_

_/canta tente fijándose en Neji de reojo/_

_**Ahora ay que tener cuidado con el**_

_**Todas las tiene que pagar**_

_**Por descarado por patan**_

_**Esa cruz por siempre llevaras**_

_/__**te lo dijimos**__ cantan las chicas en coro haciendo cruces con los dedos/_

_**Castigo vergüenza dolor sentiras**_

_**Porque a buena chica se da a respetar**_

_/canta ino mirando a kiba tratando de no reírse/_

_**Ni una cita ni una salida**_

_**Ni arrodillarte todos los días**_

_**Te salvaran del castigo que te vamos a implantaar**_

_/los mira Sakura y canta a coro/_

_**paga, paga, paga llora, llora, llora**_

_**siente lo que sufre un alma que llora**_

_**tu tienes que pagar por cada acción bandolero**_

_**busca, busca, busca alguien que consuele**_

_**ese corazón que ninguna quiere**_

_**y toda esta banda sabe quien tu eres**_

_**Y nosotras les decimos**_

_/canta coro de chicas/_

_**Sufre, sufre, sufre, llora, hay bendito **_

_**Y paga, paga, paga, paga, paga ahora**_

_**Son bandoleros descarados**_

_**Sufre, sufre, sufre, llora, hay bendito **_

_**Y paga, paga, paga, paga, paga ahora**_

_Y como siempre las preguntas:_

_¿Sasuke se rebajara a conquistar a una chica?_

**quiero hacerles una pregunta! dejen un review sobre la edad que creen que tengo y responderé en el próximo capitulo en un especial. También necesito que me den consejos ya que mas adelante cantaran los chicos, y ya tengo casi todas las canciones pero necesito canciones con indirectas para ellos: Sasuke, Sakura **_**((son los protagonistas y no les as encontrado canción ¬¬)) **_**no, también a Ino y Hinata solo eso.**

**HOLA que les pareció!? Les gusto las canciones? **_**((a mi si ^^)) **_**a mi también, la canción de los chicos en realidad se llama (para los que no saben) el rock de aran, de la serie somos tu y yo, **_**((y de aquí a cuando tu ve esa serie?)) **_**cállate,la canción de las chicas es de Olga Tañon y se llama bandolero pero claro faltaba mi intromisión y cambiar una que otra letra jeje **_**((…)) **_**si… lose me hace falta mi tia… pero la mitad de este capitulo lo escribi a las 4 de la madrugada y ella ya esta contando clones de sombra… me hace falta TT^TT pero bueno, aquí los review:**

**Sweet love: como dije saque 14 TT-TT pero no me deprimo! Lo malo es que tengo una "super mega ultra gigantesca enormemente exposición" me cae mal esa profe ¬¬# pero gracias por tu suerte, y volvi antes! **

**Brilliant star: si.. aun no entiendo porque hice a sasori-no danna asi… **

**Msdupree22: aquí taaaaa! =D **_**((no has pensado dejar la azúcar?))**_

** : gracias! Me esmero **_**((mentirosa ¬¬)) **_**si me esmero es importante para mi, porque crees que no me importa cuando me dicen loca?**

**Ladyrose23: descuida… con tal de que lo leas me haces feliz! Si muajajaja no sabes lo que les espera! Aun tampoco entiendo la actitud de sasori-no danna **_**((tu lo creaste asi)) **_**pero no entiendo porque… como sea lo de Naruto deberas saber que para que Naruto se de cuenta de que le gusta Hinata deberian de gritárselo a la cara y aun asi no entiende **_**((aun no superas lo del ataque de pein verdad?)) **_**no! Si cae mas rápido, jajajajajajaj –risa de loca- **_**((no ya encerio no te daremos mas azúcar)) **_**cállate la azúcar no me hace mal! –titirandole un ojo- **_**((claaaro viéndolo asi me recuerdas a L –de death note-)) lose!**_

**Candice Saint-just: aquí la tienes! n.n **

**reviews bla bla bla y SAYONARA!**


	5. Chapter 5 cerecito

**Ok ok aquí esta el capitulo nuevo, y no me maten ni dejen de leer mi historia por lo que lean, los tengo vigilados y se donde viven, y como se que sierta personita que conozco esta leyendo esto, yo si se donde vives Urbi ¬¬**

**Disclaimers: **Naruto es pertenencia del gran Masashi Kishimoto (o como yo le digo kishi XD) y solo robe por un momento a los personajes para cumplir a mi mente torcida jeje

**Capitulo 5. **_**Cerecito**_

Se encontraban en la habitación unos chicos de los cuales uno de ellos trataban de ocultar su impresión sobre las chicas, el otro mostraba una gran mascara de indiferencia, otro solo le parecía problemática la competencia /quien será ¬¬/ uno dejaba mostrar cuan sorprendido estaba con su boca abierta en una perfecta "O", y el ultimo las veía a todas mientras intentaban de asimilar las cosas, pero algo tenían en común, porque 4 de estos chicos tenían una oración en sus pensamientos _((son perfectas))_ y por mas de que algunos lo negaran era sierto _((esa chica, será mia)) _decían para si mismos mientras las observaban

-¿aprendieron la lección de música? –pregunto una peli-rosa sacándolos de sus trances –¿o necesitan que lo expliquemos con manzanitas? –dijo burlona –dime _Sasuke-kun _–dijo con ironia la ultima palabra

-descuida… -dijo con el mismo tono –creo que si lo entendimos no hacen falta las manzanitas, mejor las aplastas y comes compota, _cerecito…_ -dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras esta lo miraba con odio –¿estas enojada? –dijo con falza inocencia –lo siento no fue mi intención cerecito…

-no… no me digas… -empezo a hablar con odio en cada palabra

-sa-sakura-chan… -hablo hinata preocupada por su amiga

Pero esta solo le izo un ademan para que no la interrumpiera –no me digas de nuevo… cerecito… nunca… mas –dijo aun con el tono de odio en su voz, pero bajando la mirada mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban

-¿o que? ¿Qué me vas a hacer cerecito? –dijo con burla de nuevo mientras Sakura se quedaba callada aun con la mirada baja –¿que le paso a la cerecita tan ruda de esta mañana? –dijo de la misma forma

-teme creo que es suficiente… -intentaba detenerlo Naruto

-¿Qué pasa dobe? –dijo viendo a Sakura que seguía sin responder a nada _((¿que le pasara?)) _–oye cere… -intento levantarle el rostro

-¡deja de decirme asi! –grito una eufórica y con un poco de dolor en su voz y lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos por sus mejillas asta caer al suelo -¡te dije que no me dijeras asi! –mientras salía corriendo a su habitación

-¡sakura! –grito hinata –espero que estes feliz Uchiha –dijo con enojo mientras todos la miraban sorprendidos por tal actitud salió corriendo hacia la puerta corrediza que ahora estaba cerrada desde el otro lado –¡sakura abre la puerta! –gritaba hinata

_-¡vete hinata, dejame sola! _–gritaba desde el otro lado –_¡no quiero ver a nadie, a nadie, a nadie! –_gritaba Sakura desde la habitación aun llorando

-pero Sakura… abra algo que pueda hacer para hacerte volver a la que eras antes cualquier cosa yo… -fue interrumpida por la puerta corrediza abriéndose y mostrando a una Sakura con ojos rojos de tantas lagrimas que ahora resbalaban por todo su rostro

-tráelos… -dijo con tristeza –Hinata… tráelos de vuelta… y volveré a ser la de antes… -dijo ahora con enojo mientras sus ojos volvían a cristalizarse

-Sakura… -dijo Hinata para luego volver a ver la puerta cerrarse e ir caminando asta donde estaban los demás mientras todos pregunta _"que le paso a Sakura-chan" "hina-chan ¿que tiene Sakura?" "Hinata-sama ¿que le ocurre a Haruno-san?" _pero ella solo camino en silencio asta posarse frente a Sasuke que aun que intentaba de ocultarlo tenia una gran exprecion de preocupacion

-que le paso a… -y su frase quedo en el aire al sentir su rostro girarse y un ardor en su mejilla derecha que ahora empezaba a tornarse de color rosado, producto de la palma de Hinata

-te lo dijo –hablo Hinata seria cosa que dejo a los demás en silencio sepulcral –te dijo que no le dijeras asi… -hablo de nuevo mientras el azabache tomaba su mejilla derecha y fruncia el ceño –¿sabes al menos porque odia que le digan asi? –cuestiono mientras Sasuke relajaba su ceño fruncido y negaba levemente –hace mas de 5 años, ella iba con sus padres de vacaciones a visitar a familiares fuera del país –empezo a contar Hinata mientras todos incluso los menos interesados como Shikamaru y Neji prestaban toda la atención que podían tener –cuando estaban en el avión, por un error de motor el avión no respondia correctamente, y había mucha turbulencia pues estaban en épocas de tormentas e ivan volando justo encima del mar cerca de su destino… el avión perdió el control por completo, y empezó a desender cada vez mas rápido –hablaba la hyuga con un tono de voz audible pero triste y rencoroso por la actitud del Uchiha –el capitán del avión pidió que tomaran un chaleco salvavidas y un paracaídas, los pasajeros empezaron a lanzarse del avión con sus paracaídas, entre la multitud, el caos, y el avión desendiendo, Sakura se alejo de sus padres, y los perdió de vista –dijo con nostalgia –Sakura solo tenia 10 años asi que no podía lanzarse del avión sola… en ese avión viajábamos también mis padres mi tio –dijo mirando a Neji mientras empezaba a derramar lagrimas –mi pequeña hermana de 6 años y yo, entre toda la gente mi madre encontró a Sakura llorando y ella le conto que se había separado de sus padres… mi madre ayudo a Sakura a bajar del avión en paracaídas mientras mi padre me ayudaba a mi y a mi hermana… -empezo a llorar mas fuerte mientras volteaba el rostro y se abrazo con la primera persona que vio

-aun asi no entien… -Sasuke fue interrumpido por el mismo, al ver a Neji bajar la mirada y ver como gotas saladas caian hacia el suelo de sus ojos ahora cerrados intentando no llorar mientras ten-ten se acercaba y sobaba su espalda en señal de apoyo y este solo se sento en el piso mientras tenten lo seguía –ne-Neji… -logro articular

-luego de haber caído al mar… -siguio Hinata aun llorando pero mas calmada aun abrazada por Naruto –a los tripulantes del avión nos salvo un crucero viajero… cuando abordamos el crucero… el capitán del avión hizo un reconocimiento para saber si todos habíamos salido sanos y salvos del avión… solo habían 3 personas no encontradas en el crucero… -Hinata vio como Neji empezaba a llorar un poco mas fuerte –mi tio… es decir el padre de Neji… -dijo con dolor mientras Neji seguía llorando en silencio pero fuerte debido a su respiración -… y los padres de Sakura, desde, ay mi madre decidió cuidar de ella, y darle todo lo que necesitase…

-aun no entiendo… -intento intervenir de nuevo Sasuke pero fue detenido por Hinata que tomo de nuevo la palabra

-veras… -intento decir llorando pero alguien la interrumpió

-mis padres me decían cerecito… -dijo con tristeza y melancolía –decian que era igual a uno… -comenzo a hablar de nuevo mientras todos la miraban con rostros tristes –el dia del accidente… ellos me dijeron que… que debía ser igual a un cerezo… con una corteza dura, para protegerme… -dijo empezando a llorar –pero con petalos delicados para poder ser una buena persona –dijo mirándolos a todos –de raíces fuertes, para aferrarme a las metas que desee –dijo colocando su mano en el pecho sin dejar de hipar –y centro blando y calido… para tener donde colocar a gente especial y resguardarla para siempre –dijo derramando lagrimas

Todos estaban en silencio mientras ten-ten lloraba y abrazaba a Neji que también lloraba y no le impedía o negaba el abrazo que esta ofrecia; ino lloraba sentada en la cama en el medio de Shikamaru y kiba que intentaban consolarla igual de tristes pero sin llegar a llorar; Hinata seguía abrazando a Naruto mientras este colocaba el mentón sobre su cabeza y le sobaba la espalda; solo había alguien que estaba perdido, no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar ante todo lo sucedido y ese era obviamente Sasuke Uchiha que todos se encontraban en medio de esa aura tan triste y vacia por su culpa, ver a Neji llorar nunca lo había precenciado en esos 3 años de amigos y tampoco sabia que sus compañeros varones podían ser tan consoladores en momentos como estos, pero el era el único que no hacia nada

Miraba como la peli-rosa bajaba de nuevo la mirada y parecía a punto de caer inconciente, el azabache al ser el único que lo noto corrió hacia ella y la atrapo en un abrazo al cual a ella le basto para despertar de nuevo, todos voltearon a ver la escena y Sasuke aun abrazando a Sakura por la cintura la pego mas hacia el para que ella se colocara en su pecho

-_perdoname _–susurro Sasuke al oído de Sakura esta solo se alejo un poco sin romper el abrazo y lo miro a los ojos

-¿c-como dices? –dijo sin creerlo

-que quiero que me perdones por haberte dicho de esa forma –dijo sinceramente mientras le quitaba unos mechones de cabello del rostro y secaba las lagrimas que caian de sus bellos ojos jades, para volverla a abrazar y esperar un momento hasta que ella le devolviera el abrazo _((¿porque ago eso? Y ¿porque me siento tan mal al saber que esta asi por mi culpa?... es solo eso, tiene que ser, siento culpa y nada mas ¿verdad?)) _intentaba entender su propio comportamiento pero no llegaba a nada asi que solo siguió abrazandola y le susurro (todo bajo la atención de los demás chicos)

-escuchame… -dijo con tono paternal muy distinto a el a lo que Sakura solo dejo de llorar para prestarle atención - quiero seas fuerte para superar estas cosas… -dijo sin dudar en sus palabras –que siempre seas esa chica alegre y buena que se que eres –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –que cumplas todos tus sueños con una sonrisa –dijo a lo que Sakura solo quedo en silencio mirando la nada escuchando cada palabra que decía el Uchiha –pero lo mas importante –dijo separándose de ella un poco, tomandole el menton para que lo mirara a los ojos mientras tomaba su mano y colocaba la mano de la oji-jade junto con la suya sobre el pecho –que aya un corazón, en donde todos nosotros –dijo volteando a ver a los demás que veian la escena sin palabras –estemos dentro de el para asi cuidarte siempre de todo lo que te perjudique y te aga mal –dijo mientras Sakura seguía sin habla por todo lo dicho Sasuke sonrio de nuevo –en pocas palabras… -dijo ganándose la tensión de todos –quiero decir que seas igual a los cerezos… -dijo para luego mirarla a esos ojos que ahora lucian apagados de tantas lagrimas y que con la ultima frase quedaron en estado de shock

Dentro de Sakura al oir esas palabras algo izo _"CLICK" _y ay entendió lo que su padre quería decir, el quería que ella fuera fuerte para superar cosas como estas, lo cual no lograba muy bien del todo, esbozo una débil pero verdadera sonrisa que se fue tornando cada vez mas y mas pronunciada, el Uchiha obvio se dio cuenta y también le sonrio luego Sakura se coloco de puntitas pues era mas bajita que el, y le dio un abrazo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos

-muchisimas gracias _Sasuke-kun _–dijo muy feliz aun abrazandolo mientras este sonreía aun sin saber porque /idiota ¬¬/ y la alzaba y giraba asta quedar al otro lado, luego la solto y esta con la mas tierna sonrisa le regalo un beso en la mejilla y se fue a abrazar a sus compañeros que corrieron hacia donde estaba

Sakura sin percatarse siquiera de que Sasuke había colocado su mano en su mejilla con cara de tonto, se acerco a Neji y le dijo

-Neji… -dijo con voz maternal –recuerda que tenemos que ser fuerte… por ellos…-le extendió su mano a lo que Neji la miro y luego poso su vista de nuevo a los ojos de Sakura –porque no les ubiera gustado vernos asi… -dijo con una sonrisa sincera, Neji tomo su mano y se abrazaron dándose apoyo el uno al otro, un abrazo del cual todos empezaron a unírseles y terminaron en un gran abrazo grupal

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron entre risas y monerías por parte de Naruto y Kiba y hasta que el reloj marco las 9:00 PM y los demás chicos y chicas se fueron a sus respectiva habitaciones mientras que nuestros protagonistas empezaron el problema que habían olvidado por todo el dia… faltaban las camas de las chicas, cosa que aun no comentaban con los chicos…

_Preguntas:_

_¿Cómo pasaran la noche?_

_¿Sasuke siente algo por Sakura?_

_¿Sasuke y Sakura son novios después de esto?_

**Jejeje los dejare con la intriga con la ultima pregunta, y si lo lamento este es mi capitulo mas corto pero pondré una parodia al final, pero es que de verdad este capitulo… fue muy… O.O nose de donde me salió esto de los cerezos que esto que aquello y que lo otro… porque yo soy mas seca que las dunas de coro, peeeeero eso no va al tema **_**((por sierto mataste a los padres de Sakura como porque?)) **_**ah! Eso… fue muy chistoso la verdad jeje ^^U **_**((adivino… querías darle emoción a la historia)) **_**estaría mal si digo si?… **_**((asesina ¬¬)) **_**de echo los mate porque es elemental para el futuro pero mejor me cayo **_**((porfavor…)) **_**ahora sigo hablando :P **

**Parodia de relleno XD**

Se encontraban unos personajes ya muy conocidos, en un corredor mirando una puerta cerrada con un letrero de "no entre" y unos cuantos caramelos y dibujos de animes como adorno. Hasta que uno de los personajes grito eufórico

-maldita creadora atea de mierdaa! –grito a todo pulmon un peliblando –juro que si algún día la llego a ver la sacrificare a jashin-sama! /ya todos sabemos quien es me imagino/

-callate hiddan, hum –dijo un rubio –ademas tu dichosa "jashin-sama" ¡no existe!

-¡como que no existe rubia oxigenada! –grito euforico Hiddan mientras se preparaba para molerlo a golpes

-no le agas nada –dijo calmado el pelirrojo a un lado de ellos, mientras lo miraba serio

-ayyyyyyy puuueees… ahora si se partió la galletica de soda /asi les decimos a los que "salen del armario"/ -dijo un burlon Hiddan mientras los miraba a ambos

-yo solo digo… -dijo Sasori –ya que si lo matas seria una gran perdida de DINERO –recalco la ultima palabra

-Hiddan, le tocas el minimo pelo a Deidara y vendo de nuevo tus artículos de jashin –dijo un avaro Kakuzu

-ok ok no le ago nada a la peli-teñida y tampoco a pinocho –dijo restándole importancia mientras Sasori y Deidara lo miraban con odio

-maldito jashinista hijo de… -fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, rebelando asi a una chica de 12 años, de cabello despelucado, con cara de querer matar a alguien, pantuflas de conejito, una pijama negra con calaveras rojas al propio estilo akatsuki y un gorrito que parecia como si una sapo de estaba comiendo la cabeza dándole a quien la viera la apariencia de niña adorable

-que quieren cuerda de inútiles –dijo la "adorable" chica /sip, esa era yo… y sip tengo 12/ todos los presentes la miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas –que tanto me ven –dijo irritada

-tu eres uchihita1427? –dijo un anonadado Deidara

-si algún problema?

-aaaaawww es una ternuritaaaaa –grito un feliz Tobi dando brinquitos

-¿donde? –dijo kakuzu

-callate miss universo –dijo con sarcasmo mientras se abria otra puerta que estaba al lado de la anterior y de ella salía otra persona dos MILIMETROS mas alta que uchihita, igual con cara de muertos, con una pijama roja con calaveras negras también al estilo pero invertido de akatsuki, con unas pantunflas celestes y unas mechas moradas en el pelo (se le ven geniales =D)

-que demonios hacen ellos aquí? –dijo frustada mientras los apuntaba

-y yo que se me despertaron y no me han dicho nada –dijo la menor

-disculpa ya entendimos que tu eres uchihita1427… -dijo itachi calmado

-dime uchihita –con una sonrisota olvidando por un momento que la acababan de despertar

-claro, uchihita, ¿pero tu quien eres? –dijo refiriéndose a la que acababa de llegar al corredor

-a sierto yo soy la tia de uchihita, la que la ayuda con la historia y todo eso –dijo feliz al Uchiha mayor

-a ok –dijo convencido –voy a comer dangos –y se fue a la cocina

-aahh ese itachi nunca cambia… -dijo con voz soñadora uchihita –aja ustedes que hacen aquí despertándome tan temprano –dijo cambiando su cara "soñadora" a "asesina"

-**#1:** estábamos esperándote para saber sobre la historia –dijo Hiddan –**C: **vimos la declaración de cara de niño a travesti barata –dijo riéndose mientras Sasori y Deidara lo miraban con odio –**queso:** porque mierda eres una mocosa? Y por ultimo son las 1:34 pm

-ok, -dijo tranquila mientras su tia la observaba –**#1: **si comienzas ennumerando las cosas, no puedes pasar a decirlas con letras, mucho menos terminarlas con queso –dijo con una gotica estilo anime mientras tia le daba un zape a Hiddan -**#2:** es temprano para la hora a la que me despierto –dijo mientras a todos les resbalaba una gotita por la nuca -**#3:** **no** les adelantare NADA de la historia –dijo mientras todos se empezaban a ir -**#4: **y no soy una mocosa!

Luego nuestra autora se vuelve a meter a su cuarto a tratar de soñar con un final sasusaku para Naruto Shippuden hasta que un ruido la despertó

-uchihitaaaaa! –grito a todo pulmon su tia –despiertaaaaaaa! –y después de jalarla, tirarla de la cama, echarle agua, ahogarse con la misma, caerle encima le susurro –Sasuke murió en la cuarta gran guerra shinobi –para luego ella abrir los ojos de manera exagerada y caer de cara a la cama, mientras salía a perseguir a su tia.

_Si, probablemente la pobre tia no iba a sobrevivir para hacer el leemon_

**Como quedo? **_**((huuum… guuumm!)) **_**ash eres mucho mas ruidosa con cinta adesiva en la boca –quitandosela de un tiron- **_**((AUUCH! Eres una %&$!$)) **_**si si yo también te quiero… y a ustedes publico visioso que les pareció tengo en mente hacer una super parodia titulada **_**la villa de los cuentos **_

_**((aquí los review))**_

**DULCECITO311: buenoooo aquí almenos ya ubo un poco de sasusaku es un comienzo**

**Candice Saint-Just: como ya viste ya empezó y creeme esto es un paso de el camino mas largo de su vida **

**ladyrose23: si… yo recuerdo que tia estaba loca por esa serie **_**((yo? Y tu?)) **_**no estaba loca, de milagro y me gustaba si no que la canción me acordó a Sasuke, y la de olga es porque me encanta olga tañon, también me gusta katy Perry y gracias por la canción me ayudo mucho **_**((claro ya no tenias imaginación para hacerla)) **_**como ya viste tengo 12 XD y quien no caería a los pies de Sasuke? Gracias por el re… **_**((ejem!)) **_**ah sierto habla **_**((yo no soy su inner! Soy su tia que aveces me comporto como inner es otra cosa… pero juntarme con uchihita me esta afectando, como sea también te mando saludos))**_

**Brilliant Star: adivino tu leíste el capitulo 8 verdad? U.U lo lamento olvídalo! Quita esos recuerdos de tu mente! Pierde la memoria! Pero sorprendete cuando lo leas completo porfiiis**

**dejen review sobre todooooo lo que hay en el cap **_**((parodia y capitulo incluido)) **_**los quierooooo hasta la próxima **_**((sayonaraaa ^^))**_


	6. Chapter 6 la fiesta

**Hey ya se me e privado en la imaginación… pero encerio necesito que me ayuden otra vez… jeje… como sea necesito sugerencias para el nombre de las bandas de los chicos y chicas. Encerio lamento estar corta de inspiración pero no me sale ninguno TT-TT y pa' colmo estoy aun con las clases, pero voy bien, no e reprobado, ni nada =D**

**Aviso: responderé los reviews por privado almenas de que no tengan cuenta es que se me hacen largos los capítulos y ya de por si los siguientes son más largos de lo normal**

**Por si acaso esto … lo pondré para dividir escenas**

**Disclaimers: **Naruto es pertenencia del gran Masashi Kishimoto (o como yo le digo kishi XD) y solo robe por un momento a los personajes para cumplir a mi mente torcida jeje

**Capitulo 6. La fiesta **

-jajaja –reía Sakura junto a Hinata –¡no te creo! –decia a punto de explotar

-¡es cierto! –Afirmaba Naruto también riéndose –¡si lo hicieron, Hasta me mostraron la foto! Es mas… -y salió corriendo a rebuscar algo en sus cosas

-¡dobe no te…! –trato de advertirle Sasuke pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues Naruto ya había llegado con la dichosa foto en sus manos

-¿están listas? –decia Naruto emocionado y riéndose ocultando la imagen mientras Sasuke trataba de quitársela –aquí esta ttebayo -dijo mostrando una imagen mientras Sasuke se rendía y se sentaba mirando a otro lado levemente sonrojado

-aaaawww… -dijeron Hinata y Sakura al unísono, y quien no lo diría al ver a un pequeño Sasuke de no más 6 añitos con un traje de conejito rosa, bigotes pintados, una bolsita de Halloween y una paleta más grande que el en la mano, todo esto mientras miraba con odio al chico junto a él, que llevaba puesto un disfraz de vampiro, pero este solo se reía del pequeño Sasuke.

-¡muy bien ya termino el show denme eso ya! –trato de gritar enojado Sasuke mientras le quitaba la foto a Sakura

-¡oye! –dijo cuando Sasuke le quito la foto -¡Te ves muuuuy tiernoooo! Daaaamela –decia intentado agarrarla, pero obvio Sasuke no la dejo –¡eres malo Sasuke-kun! –dijo haciendo puchero y sentándose de nuevo

-esto es raro ttebayo –decía Naruto a lo que Sasuke y Sakura lo miraron extrañados –bueno, digo, es que esta mañana ustedes se querían matar y luego con las canciones… -dijo y Sasuke y Sakura solo sonrieron un poco al recordar lo sucedido en la mañana –y quien los viera ahora… parecen novios ttebayo –dijo cruzándose de brazos

-descuida Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun-baka no es, ni sera, nunca jamás mi novio –dijo segura y seria

-tu eres rara, ¿no seras bipolar? –dijo el Uchiha

-¡rara tu abuela Shannaro! –agitando el puño en el aire

-de verdad que eres bipolar –dijo resignado

-O-oye… volviendo al tema con la foto-o… ¿quien es el-el otro chico? -dijo Hinata

-aaaahh! Ese es el hermano del teme dattebayo –dijo Naruto –pero el teme lo odia

-porque si se ve que es un buen chico –dijo Sakura ladeando la cabeza /me acorde a tobi XD el bueno claro esta ¬¬/

-es que es muy… como decirlo…–dijo el Uchiha y Sakura y Hinata lo miraron confundidas –como tu –dijo sin mas señalando a Sakura

-¿como yo? –dijo apuntandose con el dedo indice

-si, es muy alegre, se la pasa molestándome cuando le llega la oportunidad, y lo peor es que es todo un cerebrito –dijo aburrido

-aaaah claro, cuando venga al internado me lo presentas –dijo Sakura emocionada

-ni loco –dijo en susurro

-¿di-dijiste algo sa-Sasuke-kun? –dijo Hinata que lo había escuchado perfectamente

-no nada –dijo sin mas

-claaro, bu-bueno saku-chan creo que debemo-mos ir a dormir… -dijo Hinata recordando el inconveniente de las camas

-ummm es sierto, Naruto-kun necesitamos que nos presten una de sus camas para dormir esta noche –dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto

-¡claro Dormirán en la del teme! –dijo mientras Sasuke se les acercaba tras haber guardado la foto

-¿que dormirán donde? –dijo volviendo a ser el arrogante de siempre

-oh vamos Sasuke-kun no finjas ser otra vez un iceberg, porque nos demostraste a todos que no lo eres, asi que dormiremos en tu cama y punto –dijo para correr apagar la luz, cambiarse rápido de ropa y tirarse con Hinata en la cama mientras decían en coro "buenas noches" y dejaban a los chicos en un silencio extraño

-que mas da –dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama de Naruto

-¡aaaaa nooo teme! –dijo enojado Naruto –¡tu dormiras en el suelo, pero no conmigo ttebayo! –dijo molesto

-duermete y ya dobe –dijo fastidiado

-¡no me digas dobe, teme! –respondio

-dobe

-¡teme!

-dobe

-¡TEME!

-¡callense los dos! -Dijo Sakura pateando a Naruto para que se acostara –¡duermanse par de bakas! –y asi fue como todos se fueron a dormir

…

A la mañana siguiente se encuentra una peli rosa recién despertada, con la vista borrosa y la pereza por todas partes, que luego de mirar el reloj, abre los ojos asta mas no poder

-¡hinataaaaa! Es tarde, es tarde –decia golpeando con una almohada a la pelinegra mientras esta seguía durmiendo

-que molest… -no pudo terminar su frase –¿que haces en mi cama?

-¡idiota, no recuerdas que tu estarías durmiendo con Naruto! –dijo gritando mientras saltaba de la cama

-si lo recuerdo, pero esta sigue siendo mi cama –dijo encogiéndose de hombros –vístete rápido si quieres llegar a clase molesta –dijo mientras se alejaba de sakura

-uh? –dijo –¡es sierto! –dijo mientras corria hacia el baño –¡pido el baño!

_-¡muy tarde! _–grito desde el otro lado de la puerta

…

/en clase de biología/

-na-naruto-kun –decia tímida Hinata –¿crees que fu-fue buena idea dejar a Sakura-chan y a-a Sasuke-kun durmiendo juntos? –decia con su típico rubor

-Te he dicho, lo cuando, te sonrrojas, linda –decia Naruto mezclando las palabras en las nubes

-ah? –decia Hinata mientras se ponía mas roja

-¡que digo! –dijo Naruto volviendo a la realidad –que-que…. Emmmm… ¡mira llego el teme ttebayo! –dijo tratando de olvidar el tema y corriendo a donde estaba Sasuke -¡hola teme! –dijo agitando su mano de un lado a otro –¿como pasaste la noche? –dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas de forma picara

-mhp –dijo y se fue a sentar

-¿y tu Sakura-chan? –dijo sonriendo

-se que estuviste involucrado de cómo amaneci con Sasuke-kun, no me engañas Naruto –dijo entrecerrando los ojos, mientras Naruto tragaba grueso -¡hola Ino! –dijo ignorando a Naruto y corriendo a abrazar a la nombrada

-¡atencion! –grito Ino haciendo que todos la escucharan –damas, caballeros, adefesios, gays, perros y Uzumakis –dijo mientras mientras tanto Naruto y Kiba la miraban entrecerrando los ojos –¡quiero anunciar que este fin de semana será mi cumpleaños! –dijo y nadie se animo ni un apice –are una fiesta –dijo y todos empezaron a hablar sobre que peinado usar o como vestirse (obvio solo las chicas) –ejem! Solo tengo 3 reglas –dijo de nuevo mientras todos la escuchaban –primero diviertanse, segundo sin regalo no entran, y tercero es una fiesta de disfraces sexis pero si quieres pueden ir normal –dijo y todos gritaron mas –es el sabado en el centro del instituto a partir de las 9:00 los espero –dijo y todos callaron al ver al profesor entrar

-buenos días mi nombre es… solo díganme Jiraiya-sensei…

…

Y asi continuo la clase y los días de la semana, la relación de Sasuke y Sakura era igual aveces era normal como buenos amigos y otras veces (la mayoría) se odiaban a muerte.

Despues de todos elegir de que ir disfrazados (que claro era sorpresa) había llegado el dichoso dia de la fiesta de Ino

-dobe no me gusta este disfraz –decia un incomodo Sasuke mientras se veía en el espejo de su cuarto

-pero si te ves genial teme, casi tan genial como yo ttebayo –dijo Naruto empujándolo y mirándose en el espejo

-como sea mejor nos vamos, las chicas dijeron que irían después –dijo mientras tomaba su capa

-ok ok ya voy –decia Naruto tomando sus dientes y saliendo junto a Sasuke

…

-bien Hinata-chan creo que ya se fueron –decia Sakura

-¿estas segu-gura de este disfraz? –decia no muy segura Hinata

-claro que si Hinata, con este disfraz Naruto-kun babeara por ti –decia picara

-no-nose de que hablas –para ser timida sabia fingir muy bien… pero su gran sonrrojo siempre la delataba

-aja si claro –decia Sakura terminando de areglar el cabello de Hinata –¡listo ya podemos irnos! –tomo un lacito y jalo a Hinata para irse

-un momento olvide lo mas im-portante –dijo tomando un gorrito y saliendo junto a Sakura

…

En el lugar de la dichosa fiesta ya todo estaba decorado, la música puesta, hasta algunos chicos bailando

…

-¡bueno ya llegamos dattebayo! Estoy emocionado – dijo Naruto que se encontraba junto a Sasuke parados frente de la fiesta –oye teme no te queda nada mal el disfraz

-callate que esto fue tu idea –dijo. Sasuke usaba una camisa blanca como la nieve casi abierta completamente con una capa negra y unos pantalones negros, unos colmillos falsos y un poco de algo que parecía sangre corriendo por su labio. Era un vampiro muy sexy

-solo era un cumplido mal agradecido –decia Naruto. Este tenia unos pantalones rasgados, una camisa igual de rasgadas que dejaba ver de su torso, el pelo mas revuelto que de costumbre, dientes también afilados y unas orejas de zorro

-bueno mejor… -dijo Sasuke pero fue interrumpido por una voz a su espalda

-¿pensaban entrar sin esperarnos? Se supone que somos amigos –decia una enojada Sakura

-yo amigo de una… -dijo volteándose junto a Naruto y quedando ambos en shock –molestia…

-_((¡líbrame de malos pensamientos por favor!)) _–decian ambos para si mismos

-¿su-sucede algo? –dijo tan tierna e inocente Hinata quien llevaba una bata de doctora corta blanca con bordes rojos, la parte de arriba ajustada y dejando ver el comienzo de sus no tan pequeños pechos, un gorrito con una crucecita roja, unas zapatillas blancas, una jeringa como de un metro a juego con todo el disfraz y el cabello caída en muchos rulos

-creo que están sorprendidos ¿o no chicos? –dijo Sakura. Quien tenia un vestido que parecía de pelo color rosa, una cola rosa con la punta negra que tenia un lacito con un cascabell, al igual que tenia uno en el cuello, unas orejitas de gatita negras, dos guantes que eran iguales a unas patitas de gato, al igual que sus zapatos parecía ser las patitas de un gato, unos bigotes negros y el cabello un poco despelucado dándole un aire "salvaje"

-aja –asintieron ambo embobados –que digo!… -dijo en voz baja volviendo a la realidad –solo nos sorprendieron –dijo tratando de volver a su orgullo Uchiha

-si claro, ¿quieren llegar con nosotras? –dijo Sakura también casi atontada por la apariencia de Sasuke

-¡con gusto enfermera Hyuga dattebayo! Pase usted –dijo como todo galan a Hinata, que tras pasar esta se adentro también

-lindo disfraz –dijo Sakura quitando el silencio incomodo que se formo entre ambos

-gracias, igual el tuyo –dijo también un poco incomodo…

-olvidalo –tomo a Sasuke de la mano y lo arrastro a dentro de la fiesta, al parecer a buen tiempo ya que se iba a presentar la cumpleañera con su pareja que era secreta para todos

-hola invitados –decia una contenta Ino saliendo de una puerta, ella llevaba unas orejas largas, un top color crema, una falda corta de igual color, una bolita que era la cola de conejita, unos bigotes, su cabello estaba suelto ondulado y unos tacones a juego

-¡feliz cumpleaños Ino! –decian todos en coro

-gracias, yo tambi… -se corto mirando a todos lados -¡sal ya! –dijo gritando a la puerta

-_no saldré, ni loco –_contestaban del otro lado de la puerta _–me veo ridículo_

-que ridiculo ni que ocho cuartos, dijiste que querías ser mi pareja a cambio de regalo, que por sierto no lo vales –dijo cruzándose de brazos

-como que no lo valgo –decia saliendo Kiba de la misma puerta. El tenia puesto una gran melena marron que era parte de la chaqueta que tenia puesta abierta, con una franelilla de mallas abajo y las mangas también peludas, bigotes, una cola, un pantalón y unas patitas de león

-¡pero si te ves re-lindo! –decia Ino contenta, a punto de explotar de risa –¡vamos a saludar a todos! –dijo jalándolo para ir a donde ya tos estaban reunidos

-hola Ino-chan feliz cumple –dijo ten-ten que estaba disfrazada de japonesa con un vestido muy pegado rojo con detalles dorados y unos palillos en medio de su ya tradicional peinado –te ves muy bien

-gracias ten-chan –dijo viendo a todos los que estaban allí –lindo disfraz el que carga Neji –le dijo susurrando

-¿yo que? –dijo Neji. Este tenia un pantalón de camuflaje con una franelilla blanca que le quedaba ajustada

-tu nada –decia rápido ten-ten –por sierto por aya esta la zorra –dijo mirando disimuladamente

-ash! Olvide decir que no se permitían las de su especie… bueno ya que –dijo resignada mientras llegaba Shikamaru con una camisa verde un tanto abierta y unos lentes, junto a el Choji que solo estaba con una camisa roja con detalles negros y una bolsita de papitas en la mano

-¿donde está lee? –pregunto Ino ya que no lo había visto

-el vino disfrazado de Gai-sensei –dijo Naruto que venía acercándose junto a Hinata

-¿y Shino? –dijo Sakura mirando alrededor

-él dijo que no vendría porque sus padres vinieron a buscarlo para salir a yo no se donde –dijo kiba cruzado de brazos aun molesto por estar de leoncito

-y la zorra esta por alla con su trio, si no me equivoco Suijetsu esta de policía, Juugo esta normal y la zorra de gitana con un topcito y una falda medio transparente –dijo Sakura –ah! También vi a Sai, pero no tenía ningún disfraz

-¡mmm ok pero nosotros vamos a hacer fiesta! –grito Ino mientras iba a bailar jalando a todos en el proceso

La noche fue muy divertida, y las horas obvio fueron avanzando y a las 12:00 todos o la mayoría ya se habían ido solo quedaban Neji, Shikamaru, ten-ten, Kiba, Ino, Karin, Suijetsu, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata

-ok, ya que solo quedamos nosotros ¿que tal si hacemos karaoke?

-si! –gritaron todos en coro

-¿ok duetos, o solos? –dijo Ino

-solos –gritaron todos

-¡ok primero yo ttebayo! –dijo el zorrito mientras todos se sentaban en unas bancas, para esperar a que comenzara

_Ahora preguntas:_

_¿Sasuke sintió celos de su propio hermano?_

_¿Qué cantaran?_

**Solo quiero decir que alguien por ay, me dijo que debía de mejorar mi ortografía, y expresar mejor mis ideas… y no no estoy molesta ni nada, pero es que nose como hacerlo, porque los errores ok, lo lamento, pero en la forma de narrar la historia nose como hacerlo mejor porque se me hace algo un tanto difícil explicar esto y lo otro, créanme que ago el mejor esfuerzo para que se entienda… soy una simple niñita otaku **_**((si claro "niñita")) **_**si yo no soy niña tu eres vieja **_**((cállate)) **_**djemoslo en pre-adolecente **_**happy? ¬¬ **_**por cierto mi tia**_** ((dime tia como si fuera un nombre, y que todos me digan tia, porfavor menciónenme en los reviews TT-TT)) **_**como verán quiere que le manden saludos, y sigan enviando review que cada vez que leo uno nuevo me lleno de alegría por monton! SAYONARAA**


	7. Chapter 7 Karaoke

**Esto… significa que la canción continúa porque si la ponía a todas completas ago unos 4 capítulos y no puede ser así, y las canciones no las cambie. También subi dos capítulos porque este no tiene mucho interesante**

**Aclaro por si acaso: **_((lo que esta así, son los pensamientos de los personajes))_

**Lo que esta así, con las canciones **

_Lo que esta así es algún recuerdo o cosa importante_

/lo que esta así, son notas mías/

Y creo que más nada :P

**Disclaimers: **Naruto es pertenencia del gran Masashi Kishimoto (o como yo le digo kishi XD) y solo robe por un momento a los personajes para cumplir a mi mente torcida jeje

**Capítulo 7. Karaoke**

-¡cállense ya voy a comenzar dattebayo! –dijo para luego decirle la canción al DJ y que se empezaran a oír el sonido de muchos pájaros y todos comenzaran a ladear la cabeza, Naruto comenzó a cantar

**Como me apena el verte llorar**

_/y todos cayeron en cuenta de cuál era la canción/_  
**toma mi mano siéntela ****  
****yo te protejo de cualquier cosa ****  
****no llores más aquí estoy ****  
****frágil te vez dulce sensual**

_/Hinata estaba muy concentrada es la canción con un sonrojo/_  
**quiero abrazarte te protegeré ****  
****esta fusión es irrompible ****  
****no llores más aquí estoy ******

**en mi corazón tu vivirás ****  
****desde hoy será y para siempre amor ****  
****en mi corazón no importa que dirán ****  
****dentro de mi estarás siempre...**

Luego de cantar se sentó "inconscientemente" junto a Hinata que se sonrojo y trato de ocultarlo mirando a la próxima cantante que sería ten-ten

-quiero que esta canción… -se detuvo de repente moviendo la cabeza tratando disipar el resto de la frase que era un "sea dedicada a Neji del cual estoy enamorada" –olvídenlo, DJ música por favor –_ ((inner-ten: bueno aunque no diga que es para Neji las canciones algo obvia…)) _dijo para sus adentros y empezó la música

**Cuando logre enamorarte de mí, ****  
****Cuando haga una locura de ti, ****  
****Cuando vea que Cupido me ha hecho caso ****  
****enamorándote de mí, ****  
****Entonces verás ¡lo que una chica por amor es capaz!**

_/y todos miraron con disimulo a Neji que permanecía tan frio como siempre/_  
**Cuando vea tu mirada brillar, ****  
****Cuando pueda tu sonrisa atrapar, ****  
****Cuando sientas que mi cuerpo encaja perfecto ****  
****en el tuyo al bailar, ****  
****Entonces verás ¡lo que una chica por amor es capaz!…**

Termino de cantar y miro con disimulo a Neji que seguía con su pose de superioridad, y ella solo suspiro y volvió a su lugar que era entre lee y Neji, mientras Kiba corría a cantar al escenario, le susurraba la canción al DJ y este la colocaba

**Me estas tentando a que te domine y te haga mi mujer. ****  
**_/Ino abrió los ojos desmesuradamente/_**  
**

**Coro. ****  
****Voy a caer en la tentación de tocar tu piel voy a caer, ****  
****Voy a caer en la tentación de hacerte mi mujer y yo ser infiel. ****  
****Voy a caer en la tentación de tocar tu piel voy a caer, ****  
****Voy a caer en la tentación de hacerte mi mujer y yo ser infiel…**

_/había alguien cantando de fondo/_  
Coro...

**Quiere que caiga en la tentación ****  
****Quiere que le dé sin compasión, ****  
****Pide que le de pasión y darle yo quiero ****  
****Quiere probar de mi tetero, ****  
****Quiere que le toque el cuerpo entero, ****  
****Sé que quiere convertirme en su perro sandunguero,**

_/Naruto susurro un: de que eres perro eres perro/_

_/luego la canción termino y al final Kiba dijo/_

**Kiba y Shino **

_/como el típico chino y Nacho, a lo que todos quedaron extrañados y detrás de Kiba salió Shino con una camisa gris y un bluyín negro azulado/ _

Después de que Shino explicara que él se fue con sus padres por 1 hora, que siempre estuvo en la fiesta y que desapareciera de nuevo, Kiba bajo del escenario aun con su sonrisa perruna, se sentó delante de Ino que lo miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido pensando, y luego subió Karin que nombro la canción y se centró al escenario

-ahora verán lo que es cantar –dijo con auto suficiencia

**I'm feeling sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame**

I'm feeling kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me  
Baby the minute I feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feeling so crazy babe  
I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feeling so crazy babe  


Termino de cantar le dirigió un beso a Sasuke el cual solo formo una mueca de disgusto y le dijo

-Karin, no me interesas –le dijo frio –ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca –dijo de la misma forma, mientras Karin se sentaba gacha detrás de todos

_-no importa las veces que lo digas, o las veces que derrame una pequeña lagrima, siempre estaré enamorada de ti, Sasuke _–decía en susurro Karin derramando una lagrima y limpiándosela rápidamente ya que nadie la vio, mientras que Suijetsu salía de detrás de ella y se montaba al escenario tomaba el micrófono y decía

-yo no creo que nadie deba dar una lagrima… a alguien que no lo merece –decía, y nadie entendió muy bien a que venía el comentario, excepto Karin que se quedó viéndolo

**Si tú supieras como estoy sufriendo,**

**Al saber que ni siquiera tengo,**

**Aunque sea un poquito de tu amor,**

**Y yo miro como lloras por él,**

**Con la esperanza de que un día te dé,**

**Aunque sea un poquito de su amor.**

**Y el solo te hace sufrir,**

**Y yo me muero por hacerte feliz,**

**Pero a mi tu no me miras,**

**Y el solo te causa dolor,**

**Y yo me muero por darte mi amor,**

**Pero no, tú no me miras.**

Suijetsu termino de cantar y bajo del escenario para sentarse un poco alejado de Karin pero en la misma fila

-_sushi podrido –_susurro Karin acercándose sin verlo

-_que quieres fosforito_ –dijo igual _– ¿por qué susurramos?_ –dijo divertido

-_porque no quiero que me escuchen hablando contigo_ –dijo –_pero el punto es, ¿Por qué cantaste esa canción?_

-_es una canción ¿o no_? –Dijo el albino –_además esa canción es muy especial para mí_ –dijo con una sonrisa mirando al frente

-_esa fue la canción que me cantaste cuando mi papa me ignoraba y trataba mal _–dijo bajando más la voz hasta casi no escucharse –_creo que así te convertiste en mi "amigo" _–dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos sin mirarlo

-_si… -_dijo mirando a Karin que seguía viendo al frente -_¿Quién diría? que por una estúpida canción terminaría e… -_se calló de repente_ –soportándote _–dijo arreglándolo

-_maldito pescado Albi… -_fue interrumpida, al voltear a verlo, Mientras su mirada se cerraba poco a poco, lo último que ella sintió fue algo cálido, suave y también pequeñas descargas por todo su cuerpo, luego al abrir un poco los ojos vio, algo _((morado)) _fue lo primero que pensó al ver un par de ojos morados abiertos sorprendidos, y caer en cuenta de que estaba con los brazos alrededor del cuello del Hozuki, besándolo con tanto cariño que cualquiera pensaría que no era ella. En ese momento se alejó del como si le quemara pero sintió algo extraño según ella al separarse.

-fos-forito –dijo Suijetsu con los ojos abiertos, y todos ajenos a eso se voltearon a verlos, y Karin solo se sentó de nuevo unos asientos más alejados. Dejando a un muy shokeado Suijetsu

-no sé qué paso –dijo Ino –pero le toca cantar a Neji –dijo a lo que el nombrado subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar

**Él te da su amor, tú duermes con dudas. ****  
****Ahora ves que la costumbre no es lo que aparenta ser.**

_/todos desencajaron las mandíbulas a excepción de Suijetsu y Karin/_  
**Es tan sincero, contrario a mis defectos, pero sigo siendo el malo que no dejas de querer. ******

**Tu serás mi cinderella, el, el tonto que da pena, y aunque yo no sea un príncipe azuuuul. ****  
****Soy tu amor, y tu dilema, y al igual que en las novelas, soy el malo con una virtuuuud…**

_/ten-ten solo estaba mirándolo y abriendo la boca como los pececitos/_**  
**

Luego de cantar no dijo nada, devolvió el micrófono, se sentó de nuevo y dio un pequeño suspiro que nadie escucho, que por cierto aun lo miraban sorprendidos ya que la persona que menos se imaginarían que cantaría una canción de amor era Neji, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Sasuke también se las daría de romántico?**  
**suspiro –es mi turno –dijo Sasuke resignado levantándose al escenario seguido de las miradas de todos

**I'm no super-man  
I can't take your hand  
and fly you anywhere you want to go  
yeah!  
i can't read your mind  
like billboard sign  
and tell you everything you want to hear  
but I'll be your hero**

Chorus:

Couse i  
i can be everything you need  
if you're the one for me like gravity  
I'll be unstoppable  
I  
yeah i believe in destiny  
i may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
but if you're the one for me  
then I'll be your hero 

Luego de la canción de Sasuke y que todos quedaran aun intentando levantar sus mandíbulas que ya no estaban como deberían, Sakura hablo

-le toca a Shikamaru –dijo aun sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke

-problemáticos –dijo subiéndose y diciendo la canción a lo que todos quedaron extrañados por esa selección

**Cupido no te entiendo alardeas de ejemplos ****  
****de juntar corazón un experto en conexión ****  
****te fallaron las flechas y de tantas violetas ****  
****que porque regalar en mi jardín no hay una flor ******

**Pues dile al amor que no toque mi puerta ****  
****que yo no estoy en casa, ****  
****que no vuelva mañana, a mi corazón ****  
****ya le ha fallado en ocasiones ****  
****me fui de vacaciones lejos de los amores ****  
****hay dile al amor que no es grato en mi vida ****  
****dale mi despedida cuéntale las razón…**

_((Ok esto era oficialmente extraño, primero el indiferente Neji, luego el frio Sasuke y ahora el aburrido Shikamaru, las bebidas de la fiesta tenían que tener algo para hacerlos reaccionar_ _así))_ pensaban todos los demás, pero fueron interrumpidos por que lee salió corriendo a cantar dejando solos a ten-ten y a Neji

-mi turno y esta canción ¡es dedicada para ti flor de cerezo! –grito a todo pulmón señalando a Sakura que solo se dio con la palma en la cara

**Pídeme la luna y te la bajo,**

**Pídeme un tesoro y te lo traigo,**

**Pídeme que me sumerja en ti,**

**Y que navegue en tu regazo**

**Y que te bese muy despacio**

**Pídeme que te deje mi vida,**

**Pídeme que muera entre tus brazos,**

**Pídeme que sea yo tu aire**

**Que al respirarme muy profundo**

**Ya no me olvides ni un segundo**

**Y pídeme**

**Que sea un loco por tu amor…**

Luego de la canción se bajó e intento correr hacia Sakura pero esta lo esquivo y termino en las piernas de Sasuke.

-¡mi turno! –grito y se levantó rápido hacia el escenario se posiciono y empezó a cantar

**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know  
And you overthink  
Always speak  
Cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me**

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down…  


Al terminar de cantar bajo del escenario, se sentó y grito –a quien le toca ¡vamos Ino!

-ok ya voy, soy la cumpleañera y soy de las ultimas en cantar –dijo Ino frunciendo el ceño y subiendo a la tarima

**Hoy, quiero, gritarlo  
No sobran las palabras  
Hoy, llego, el tiempo  
De liberar mis sentimientos**

Arma letal  
Te quiero amar  
Complicidad esta noche  
Déjame entrar  
Sin preguntar  
Ser tu mitad esta noche

Es que no enamorarme  
De ti es inevitable  
Quiero pero no puedo  
Resistir este sentimiento  
Solo pienso en dibujar  
Mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo  
Es que no enamorarme  
De ti es inevitable  


Al terminar la canción no dijo nada, y se sentó tranquilamente junto a Shikamaru y Sakura

-mi-mi turno –dijo tímidamente Hinata mientras subía a cantar, no sin antes darle una rápida mirada a Naruto que estaba viéndola directamente a los ojos, lo que hizo que se ruborizara aún mas

**Uuuh uuuh uuuh**

**Uuuh uuuh uuuh**

**Di que sientes **

**Cuando pienso en ti**

**Una y otra vez**

**Cada instante **

**Que no estas junto a mí…**

**Mi mundo está al revés**

**Camino en un desierto**

**Cuando tú te vas**

**Ipoh**

**No sé si es un espejismo,**

**Te siento tan real,**

**Baby**

**Quiero volverte a ver, **

**Para calmar mí sed**

**Un día sin ti**

**Es como un año sin ver llover**

**Si escapas otra vez**

**No sobreviviré**

**Un día sin ti **

**Es como un año sin ver llo…veeeer**

**Ooooh… wooo…**

Termino de cantar y se sentó de nuevo mientras Naruto aludía como un público ensordecedor

-bueno ya todos cantamos… ¿ahora qué hacemos? –dijo Sakura

_Escenas del próximo capítulo:_

_-te reto a que le agás un stripper a…_

_-Sasuke-kun… ¿quieres que te de esas clases de besos?_

_-¡juro que te castrare kyubi!_

_**((Robe el mando muajajaja))**_

**Recupere el mando =D**

**Ok lose, lose este capítulo no tiene nada importante solo las canciones y un pequeño Suika, y si ya se algunos se preguntaran ¿porque puses estas canciones? Pues sencillamente porque son canciones que me gustan **_**((tienes que aprender a escuchar otra cosa)) **_**y si me gustan? Problema ¬¬? **_**((no me das miedo…)) **_**pues debería, enojada no soy muy amigable –aura asesina- **_**((ok ok bájale a tu oscuridad)) **_**como sea las canciones son, Naruto: en mi corazón viviras-phill colins, ten-ten: lo que una chica por amor es capaz-gloria Trevi, Kiba: voy a caer en la tentación-chino y nacho, Karin: naughty girl-beyonce, Suijetsu: tus ojos no me ven-Joey montana, Sasuke: hero-sterling knight, Sakura: hot and cold-katy Perry **_**((gracias Gaby-chan :P)) **_**Hinata: un año sin ver llover-selena Gómez, Neji: el malo-aventura, Shikamaru: dile al amor-aventura, Lee: pídeme-guaco y ultimo pero no menos importante Ino: inevitable-dulce maria SAYONARA! HASTA LUEGO!**


	8. Chapter 8 verdad o reto

**Dislaimers: **Naruto es pertenencia del gran Masashi Kishimoto (o como yo le digo kishi XD) y solo robe por un momento a los personajes para cumplir a mi mente torcida jeje

**Capitulo 8. ¿Verdad o reto?**

-muy bien… ya cantamos –dijo Ino –aun no entiendo la porque la elección de canciones –dijo y todos se encojieron de hombros –pero bueno ¡que tal si jugamos a ¡verdad o reto!

-no no no no –dijo moviendo sus graciosas orejitas mientras negaba –¡ni loca! Se que ese "verdad o reto" es en realidad "preguntas vergonzosas o besar a alguien"

-¿tienes miedo de no saber besar? –le dijo el ahora vampiro (Sasuke)

-yo podría darte clases –dijo con arrogancia la minina (Sakura) mientras Ino la miraba con brillitos –acepto –dijo firme

-ok! Sentémonos en un circulo –dijo y todos abedecieron –mmm ¿verdad o reto?... –dijo escaneándolos y mostrando una sonrisa al para en alguien –Shikamaru

-ash! Verdad –dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y cerrando los ojos

-¿porque la canción de dile al amor? ¿hubo algún amorío por ay? ¿una cicatriz no cerrada? –dijo moviendo las cejas, a lo cual Shikamaru abrió los ojos de repente

-solo la cante y ya –dijo volviéndolos a cerrar los ojos, pero tras la incesante mirada de Ino los volvió a abrir y los rodo –ubo una chica, muy problemática, se fue, no la veo desde hace 3 años y mas nada –dijo tan rápido y aburrido que apenas y se entendio luego dijo -¿verdad o reto Kiba?

-¡reto! –dijo el nombrado

-ok… calla a Ino por 5 minutos –dijo ya que la rubia no paraba de pedirle mas información para su blog

-mmm… -dijo mirando a Ino y ladeando la cabeza para luego formar una sonrisa con toques perrunos –Ino… -dijo en tono seductor, a lo que ella volteo con la cara de "¿encerio seducirme ami?" –¿que te parecio mi canción? No creo que seas tan tonta… bueno para cantar voy a caer en la tentación -dijo igual a lo que ella solo trago muy alto -¿tu que opinas?

-eres un… -dijo tratando de ahorcarlo. A lo que el solo le tomo las manos y las puso arriba de su cabeza juntándose mucho /recuerdan que no están solos no?/ -¿pero que…?

-shhhh… -le dijo estirando los labios (como si diera un beso) rozando los labios de Ino _((inner-kiba: si sabes que no era necesario esto verdad? Kiba: cállate si era necesario! Inner-kiba: desde cuando dejaste de hacer esto por el reto? Kiba: desde que le empece a hablar… digo! Es todo por el reto)) _ mientras Kiba se debatia con su yo interior desde hace un poco mas de 7 minutos estaba un naruto carraspeándose

-ejem… cara de perro, ¿estas consiente que hace 10 minutos que tienes a Ino asi verdad? –dijo burlon Naruto

-es sierto ¿Cuándo termiremos con esto? –dijo Ino saliendo de su propio trance

-cuando me lo permitas –dijo Kiba volviendo con su actitud

-cuando me sueltes las manos –dijo moviéndolas con una sonrisa a lo que el la solto y siguió con el juego –suijetsu… ¿verdad o reto?

-reto –dijo. (estaba aun a unos espacios muy alejado de Karin)

-te reto a que le agas un "stripper" a… -dio suspenso callándose –por sierto solo quítate la camisa no queremos ver tu "anguila bebe" –dijo riéndose de su chiste al igual que los demás –como sea a… kar… TEN-TEN!–dijo perversamente

-¿Qué, quien, ara, que, a quien? –dijeron al unisono ten-ten, Suijetsu y Karin, y muy por lo bajo un "mhp" de Neji

-ya me oiste ¡aslo! –dijo perversamente _((muajajaja soy malvado ten-ten esta junto a Karin muajajaja)) _–jajajaja –se rio en voz alta a lo que todos lo miraron –¿que miran o que esperas? ¡que comienze el stripper! –dijo a lo que todos se le salio una risa al escucharlo decir eso

Suijetsu lo mas aburrido que pudo se quito su sombrero de policía e Ino grito –¡lento y contento muchacho! Además falta ambientación –dijo colocando una música para momentos como estos, y Suijetsu comenzó a quitarse lo mas lento la camisa mientras que a ten-ten le tapaban los ojos

-no vale Neji hace trampa –dijo Sakura que veía como Neji efectivamente le tapaba los ojos a ten-ten

-yo solo ago lo que me retaron, no es mi culpa que el se los quiera tapar –dijo recobrando la confianza después del momento con Karin, quien ahora lo miraba confundida con un leve rubor en las mejillas -¿sigo? –dijo viendo a Kiba

-continua, Neji deja de taparle los ojos –dijo y este lo hizo, ten-ten aun aturdida porque Neji lo hiciera finjio mirar a Suijetsu pero en realidad veía a una hormiguita que ahora robaba una migaja de galletas saladas

Suijetsu haciendo ahora stripper (prácticamente) a Karin, y estaba que explotaba de la risa con las caras que colocaba Karin al respecto, luego de quitarse la camisa se la coloco y se sento

-¿verdad o reto Karin? –dijo como si hubiera esperado para preguntar

-¿ver-verdad..? –dijo no muy segura

-ok… -dijo mostrando una sonrisa –quiero que digas aquí y ahora, que y porque hiciste lo que hiciste antes de que cantara Neji y luego de que cante yo –dijo cruzándose de brazos aun con la sonrisa

-eh?... –dijo resiviendo la mirada de todos –yo… -dijo recobrando la compostura –te bese –dijo a lo que todos abrieron las bocas asta no mas poder –y lo hice para que Sasuke-kun se pusiera celoso –dijo lo primero que se le ocurrio y se cruzo de brazos

-aaa claro –dijo un burlon Suijetsu mientras se sentaba de nuevo

-ok ¡verdad o reto Sasuke! –grito la de lentes acomodándose su velo de gitana

-ver… -no termino cuando Karin pregunto

-¿te gusta alguna chica? –dijo rápido

-mn –dijo

-_((el teme dudando para una pregunta asi? Esto se pone interesante)) _–penso con una sonrisa el uzumaki

-no nadie. –dijo frio a lo que Karin no demostró exprecion alguna y se acomodo un poco en el asiento -¿verdad o reto neji?

-mhp

-eso significa verdad –dijo ten-ten junto a el

-mmm, di algo que desearías olvidar –dijo. Y Neji lo pensó por un momento y justo cuando empezó a negar Hinata lo interrumpio

-pri-primo… no recuerdas la-la navidad de… -no termino la frase cuando Neji le tapo la boca de repente, y todos extrañados lo miraron

-ok, ok –dijo resignado Neji –pero que lo diga Sakura-san –dijo con un casi imperceptible rubor

Rio levemente –ok todo paso hace unos dos años…

-Verán, recuerdan que yo vivía con Hinata, bueno también vivía con Neji antes de mudarnos a suna, pero bueno el señor Hiashi-san había encontrado muchas imágenes de una chica… -dijo abriendo la boca y mirando a Neji quien le susurro: ni se te ocurra decir quien era -bueno unas fotos de una chica que estaban escondidas debajo de su cama, el punto es que Hiashi-san mando a llamar a Neji y se fueron a su despacho. Después de rato volvió y le pregunte "de que hablaron" y el me respondio "¿hablaron? Digamos que solo me respondio una pregunta fuera del tema, que nisiquiera pregunte" dijo y se fue a la cocina yo le pregunte cual y me respondio "la reproducción humana… con diapositivas, películas, trípticos y una gran pantalla donde estaba todo" le dio un escalofrio horrible "y todo por las imágenes de… ya sabes, al parecer el creía que estaba obsecionado y que si intentaba hacerle cualquier cosa, y esa chica terminaba con el milagro de la vida en su vientre, el mismo se encargaría de que fuera mi primera y única desendencia y lo peor cortaría mi hermoso cabello" dijo y se fue

luego del relato, algunos reian y otros no le veian sentido /de verdad no tenia inspiración para eso U.U/ pero luego de eso Neji continuo

-¿verdad o reto Sakura?

-reto –dijo segura

-ok, te reto a que seduzcas a Sasuke, a tal punto de que se besen, y tu Sasuke intenta impedirlo –dijo a lo que todos lo miraron

-¿quien eres y que hiciste con el serio Neji ttebayo? –dijo Naruto

-aquí esta –dijo Neji –pero me vengare de las risas de Sakura de cuando me amenazo mi tio –dijo sin mas

-ok –dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a Sasuke y lo rodeaba lentamente mientras con su colita de gata lo envolvía y hacia cosquillas pegando su falda de "pelo" contra sus brazos y espalda. Luego de darle unas 3 vueltas se sento en sus piernas ya que este las tenia flexionadas y empezó a removerse "accidentalmente" para causarle incomodidad todo esto con una carita inocente. Luego lo jalo por la camisa y le susurro al oído

-Sasuke-kun… ¿quieres que te de esas lecciones de besos? –dijo sensualmente rosando sus labios con su oreja

Sasuke que desde el principio estaba empezando a perder juicio, se le erizo el cabello al escuchar a Sakura hablando asi, y solo pudo abalanzarcele y quedar de cuatro patas sobre ella

-no juegues con fuego que saldrás quemada… -dijo igual que ella

-lo siento –dijo empujándolo y quedando ella sobre el –pero se manejar el fuego a mi antojo –dijo con una sonrisa

-¿y sabes apagarlo cuando es conveniente? –dijo sentándose quedando ambos muy cerca

-para que apagarlo si se puede utilizar de muchas formas… -dijo cerca de sus labios, para luego ambos ya sin aguantar se besaron.

Pero no cualquier beso oh no, ese era romántico pero exijente, y también dulce pero muy demandante, era la combinación perfecta entre amor y deceo, pues aunque ambos no lo admitieran ese beso lo estaban deseando desde que comenzó el juego, y mas aun la forma en la que lo consiguieron podrían hay mismo empezar a hacer la "reproducción humana" como decía el padre de Hinata, si no fuera por el inconveniente de que no estaban solo y que todos sus amigos los estaban viendo. Se separaron por falta de oxigeno Sakura tenia los labios de un tono mucho mas rosado que antes y Sasuke el cabello algo alborotado porque Sakura sin darse cuenta había jalado de ellos para intensificar el beso

-listo –dijo Sakura al recuperar aire y aunque intentara de comportarse seria, tenia un gran sonrojo que le desenmascaraba _((inner-saku: Shannarou maldito oxigeno!)) _–ejem, Hinata ¿verdad o reto?

-ah? Emmm… ¿reto? –dijo chocando sus dos dedos índices

-te reto a que tomes a Naruto-kun de las manos y lo mires directo a los ojos sin desmayarte, apartar la mirada o soltar sus manos y lo beses hasta que… –espero un momento –alguien aga algún ruido

-eeh? –dijo ruborizándose y tomando a Naruto de las manos mientras se levantaban, viéndolo a los ojos, blanco y azul, juntos viéndose fijamente. Ellos seguían en las misma Hinata roja a mas no poder pero sin apartarse de Naruto se puso un poco de puntitas y lentamente, casi como haciéndolo sufrir se fue acercando para besarlo, justo en el momento en que sus labios se rozaron, el teléfono de Naruto sonó, y ya que eso contaba como ruido, ese simple roze fue lo único que consiguieron como beso

-voy a contestar –dijo Naruto mirando con odio el aparto que tenia como tono _"the distance" _y se alejo, para contestar -¡mama! ¡¿Por qué estas llamando a esta hora?! –grito Naruto eufórico

-¡_no le hables asi a tu madre, ttebane! –_dijo enojada para luego decir –_¿Qué acaso ya no puedo saludar a mi querido hiji…? –_naruto la interrumpio

-¡mama que quieres, estaba en algo muy importante ttebayo! –dijo molesto

-_¿y que es mas importante que tu madre! _

-estaba… -_((si le digo lo que hacia… se que es capaz de venir corriendo aquí para conocer a Hinata como su "nuera")) _–comiendo ramen

_-pero si son como las 3 de la madrugada _

_-_osea que tu me puedes venir a dar un saludo nocturno pero yo no puedo comer ramen

_-ok ok tu ganas, ¿sabes porque te llamo?_

_-_¡dilo ya ttebayo!

-_¡kyubi y ruby tuvieron muchos gatitos! _–grito contenta a lo que a Naruto le rodo una gotita –_son lindísimos ttebane, a uno le pusimos shuka, a otro chibi, a otro go y… piiii… piiii…_

Si, Naruto le había colgado a su madre, ¿Por qué? Porque lo interrumpio probando de la mejor cosa en el mundo, unos labios sabor a ramen que si no fuera por su querido gato estúpido andaba de amoroso con las gatas del vecindario ahora mismo estuviera probando los labios de Hinata.

-¡juro que te castrare kyubi! –grito a todo pulmón luego se reunio de nuevo y se sento de mala gana sin decir nada, todos lo miraron y compredieron que seria mejor no preguntarle, o hacerle contacto visual con el enojo que tenia. Hablo Hinata

-ver-verdad o reto… ten-chan… -dijo ruborizándose y formando una sonrisa… ¿de chica… mala?

-reto –dijo asombrada porque ella estuviera riendo asi

-dale un be-beso a la persona mas importante para ti que este a-aquí presente en los la-labios…–dijo, a lo que todos se sorprendieron, era tan extraño ver a Hinata con su voz angelical y su rubor tan normal diciendo un reto asi

-Hina-chan te vas a lamentar por esto –dijo ten-ten entrecerando los ojos, se levanto lento y sin decir nada deposito un dulce beso en los labios de Neji quien anonadado le respondio por inercia, el beso fue dulce, y ni tan largo ni tan corto, al final se separo de el quien la miraba sorprendido y se sento de nuevo -¿verdad o reto Ino-chan?

Neji por su parte solo se volvió a poner serio y miro a la nombrada _((inner-Neji: al menos con eso no se fijaran en nuestro pequeño sonrojo. Neji: ¿sonrrojado yo? ¿Por qué? Inner-Neji: y aun preguntas idiota, ¿las fotos de ten-ten y el beso mas la manada de elefantes en tu estomago no te dice nada? Neji: si insinuas que me gusta ten-ten estas equivocado, solo me cayo mal algo que comi, el rubor es porque es mi amiga y lo de las fotos… era muy pequeño y fue una etapa. Inner-Neji: ¿si claro, y aun las tienes como por…?))_

-verdad –dijo segura Ino

-dimos tu opinión de Kiba… que sea positivo no negativo –dijo sin dudar la de moñitos

-mmm ¿positivo de este animal?... –dijo sobándose el mentón –es… puede ser… tiene… lindo cabello –dijo lo ultimo en un susurro

-¿Qué dijiste? Es que no te escuche –dijo con una sonrisa Kiba

-que… tienes lindo cabello, ¿ok? ¡Tienes el cabello mas sedoso suave y al mismo tiempo desordenado, dándote un aire mas sexy! ¡¿feliz?! ¡que cuando te remueves el cabello te ves genial, tambien tienes un cuerpo de infarto, unos ojos afilados hermosos, tu voz es condenadamente sensual y por eso tu…!–dijo gritando, para luego ruborizarse y taparse la boca

Mientras un Kiba inconsientemente se revolvía el cabello tratando de procesar la información y todos miraban sorprendidos a Ino.

_((inner-kiba: admitelo ella te gusta ¬¬ Kiba: no es asi. Inner-kiba: aja claro, pero podrias almenos quitarle lo nerviosa que esta por lo que dijo?)) _-¿sabes? –dijo y capto su atención –tu también tienes un tonto moviento de caderas cuando caminas que me vuelve loco –se alejo tan rápido como lo dijo y se sento de nuevo pero una sonrisa curzo sus labios de repente –despues me explicas eso de, y cito "… tu voz es condenadamente sensual y por eso tu…" quiero el termino de la frase –dijo con su sonrisa perruna mientras Ino se ponía en blanco y miraba otra cosa por hay

…

_Escenas del próximo capitulo_

_-Diganme Yamato-Taicho_

_-¿chidori, rassengan, katsuga, huracán de la hoja, byakuugan y sharingan?_

_-¡GOOOOOOLLLAAAAAZOOOOOOOO!_

**Si a mi tampoco me parece el capitulo 9… pero nose me ocurrio mucho que hacer de el… pero descuiden el capitulo 10 lo compensa todo… y si no les gusta todos van a morir! **

_**((estuviste viendo otra vez…)) **_

**solo dejen que Ryuk se digne a darme mi Death Note! Van a morir muajajaja **

_**((sip estuviste viendo Death Note… que te dije sobre verlo tantas veces?)) **_

**que podría provocarme un daño en el cerebro al pensar que la Death Note existe, y asustaría a la gente cuando las amenazo de muerte, ya lose ya lose pero dime si no seria genial asesinar a unas cuantas personas?**

_**((bueno… podríamos matar al bakka de tu primo… también a la creadora de KHS por o poner conti… al bakka de tu primo de nuevo, solo para estar segura… a ch…)) **_

**si ya entendí ay mucha gente que matar, y pocas Death Notes en el mundo… como sea déjenme un simple review, pero encerio necesito motivación, además si no lo hacen aquí tengo a: jashin-sama que tengo tiempo que no le doy un sacrificio, tengo mi Death Note (y si ya hice el pacto del ojo del shinigami) tengo a Rem y a Ryuk de mi parte, le hice un favor a Sesshomaru **

_**((de inuyasha)) **_

**asi que también lo tengo a el, también a Mio Isurugi **

_**((de MM)) **_

**y si no la conocen tengalen miedo yo que se los digo, también fui yo quien le dio los tips de belleza (que no funcionaron cabe destacar) a orochimaru, **

_**((también recuerda que le rapaste la cabeza a Lord Voldemort…)) **_

**no digas su nombre! –empiezan a aparecer sombras y se forma Voldemort –mira lo que provocas! Voldi vete! Hoy no te toca corte de cabello! –y desaparecio de la misma manera –en fin, también tengo mis nitas Rosma y urbi que no estará de acuerdo con esto! No me gusta mucho pero Goku lee mi historia! Yo lo vi con mis ojitos de shinigami! Tambien…**

_**((si si si ya entendimos tienes a mucha gente para que mate a los que no leen o no dejen review a la historia, recuerden si no quieren que: jashin-sama, goku, voldemort, orochimaru, sesshomaru, tu nombre en una death note y lo peor de todo que Isurugi-sempai te mate! Deja un review aquí abajito es gratis! Solo sigue los pasos de…))**_

**Ellos ya saben darme un review! Solo que no me quieren como para hacerlo –aura depresiva- **

_**((porfavor no dejen que se ponga asi… soy yo quien termina pagándola! TT-TT))**_

_**(S**_**A**_**Y**_**O**_**N**_**A**_**R**_**A)**


	9. Chapter 9 audiciones

**Como ya dije, subi ambos capítulos porque este capitulo yo lo llamaría relleno, no tiene mucha importancia, pero el que viene, oh si, esperen**

**Dislaimers: **Naruto es pertenencia del gran Masashi Kishimoto (o como yo le digo kishi XD) y solo robe por un momento a los personajes para cumplir a mi mente torcida jeje

**Capitulo 9. Audiciones**

-¿chicos que hora es? –dijo Sakura frotándose los ojos junto a un gran bostezo que se les contagio a todos

-las –bostezo -15 para las 5:00 –dijo Sasuke

-creo que ya es tarde deberíamos irnos a… -dijo volteando a ver a Hinata –dormir –dijo Naruto al ver que todas las chicas dormidas cómodamente juntas

Los chicos tomaron a una chica, y la llevaron a sus respectivas habitaciones

Hinata y Sakura ahora reposaban cada una en brazos de Naruto y Sasuke,(quienes acaban de llegar a la habitación) las depositaron suavemente como si fueran de porcelana en sus camas y decidieron acostarse a dormir. Pero la realidad era distinta

Hinata, recordaba cada momento el leve roze con Naruto, y que ahora lamentaba haber tardado tanto en darle ese beso, ya que, si no hubiera sido tan penosa como para tardarse si hubiera probado bien esos labios y ahora estaría de lo mas feliz de la vida, por otra parte había descubierto el secreto de su querido primo y no se iba a salvar de ello, mañana a primera hora hablaría seriamente con ten-ten, pero claro por ser ella no podría, primero se terminaría colapsandoce sobre ella al decirle que su primo tenia un albun de fotos de ellos dos juntos

Naruto al otro lado del cuarto recordaba mentalmente castrar a su gato kyubi para que no tuviera mas decendencia desde ahora y no interrumpirlo en momentos asi, por que el conseguiría ese beso, aunque estaba conciente de que Neji primero lo debaja en coma postraumático el no se rendia tan fácil que digamos

Sakura, junto a Hinata recordaba todo con lujo y detalle, la manera en la que se beso con Sasuke no tenia comparación, nunca había besado asi (ya que el no era el primero) _((inner-saku:pero talvez el ultimo)) _le decía su inner convenciéndola de que Sasuke era el perfecto y que su inner era el mas guapo de todos, pero Sakura se rebatia diciendo que no, claro no negaba que había sido el mejor beso de su vida, pero no le daría el placer de que el lo supiera oh no, no le agrandaría su ego mas de lo que estaba

Sasuke estaba también pensando en el beso, la forma tan sensual con la que se movio Sakura, le hizo perder el control y solo pudo besarla con desespero pues no hay otra palabra que lo explique, lamentablemente su inner luchaba con su enorme orgullo para que aceptara que sentía algo por Sakura, claro que este no lo permitiría y solo agrandaba su ya enorme ego al recordar como Sakura jalaba de sus cabellos para juntarse mas (si era posible), eso lo convencio ella estaba loca por el _((inner-sasu: o tu por ella por decirlo mejor)) _y con ese pensamiento se quedo, junto con todos sus compañeros de cuarto dormido

…

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos agotados de la fiesta y los sucesos de la noche anterior, decidieron quedarse en sus habitaciones a descansar un rato, puesto que amanecieron con los animos por el suelo, en la habitación de nuestros protagonistas estaban asi:

Sakura y Hinata hablaban de cualquier tema que se les ocurria en su parte de la habitación, mientras Sasuke y Naruto jugaban video-juegos en la suya, todo esto perduro asta que Sakura y Hinata, (sin mas nada de que hablar) fueron a ver a los chicos, quienes estaban sentados en unos _puff_, con unos audífonos (de los que son grandes y tienen un micrófono) jugando en un plasma

-¡perdi! –grito Naruto enojado -¡nunca pasaremos de este nivel teme dattebayo! –dijo señalándolo

-hola chicos ¿Qué están jugando? –dijo Sakura interesada

-un video-juego –dijeron ambos lo obvio sin dejar de ver la pantalla

-chicos, me refiero a ¿Cuál es el video-juego? –dijo Sakura con un tic en la ceja derecha

-ni lo entenderían, ni les gustara –dijo Sasuke con la intención de que los dejaran de molestar –es nuevo Road The Ninja –dijo de nuevo para que se fueran /XD ya se ya se imagínense la peli en juego y con otros personajes/

Sakura y Hinata se miraron con una sonrisa y mientras Naruto peliaba contra Sasuke por que según Naruto "por el teme es que no puedo pasar el juego", estas habían tomado los controles del video-juego y empezado a jugar sin su permiso

-¡por tu culpa teme, no puedo vencer a Menma! –dijo colocando los brazos en jarra, ajeno a lo que hacían las chicas

-¿acaso es mi culpa que seas un dobe? –dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos –ademas tenemos que ganarles a Kiba y a shino asi que vamos a seguir… -dijo volteando a ver a las chicas que ahora luego de derrotar a Menma, se dirigían a la azotea donde estaba el villano, Tibo /tibo-tobi XD/ –jugando… -dijo mientras ambos las miraban tontos

Y es ¿que chico no se quedaría tonto al ver a dos chicas en pijama, jugando video-juegos muy bien, pateándole el trasero a un monton de ninjas?

-¡listo! –grito Hinata con una risa –pasamos el juego sa-Sakura-chan –dijo _((inner-hina: al parecer estamos dejando de-de ser tan tartamudas))_

-us-ustedes… que? Como? –dijo incrédulo Naruto

-¿Qué como sabemos jugar video-juegos mejor que ustedes? –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras los chicos asentían dejando pasar el insulto –pues sencillamente porque el padre de Hinata es quien produce todos los video juegos de Kishimoto-san y de todos los juegos que este a sacado nos dan una copia antes de que el juego salga a la venta –dijo con una sonrisa

-ahh claro –dijo Naruto aun sin entender del todo –como sea que tal si jugamos los cuatro –dijo entusiasmado mientras buscaba otros _puff_ y todos se sentaban a jugar, en el medio las chicas y a los lados los chicos

-ok comenzemos –dijeron todos al unisono para empezar una pelea. Y luego de mucho tiempo solo quedaban Sakura y Sasuke ya que Naruto perdió a los tres segundos de matar a Hinata (en el juego) quedando ellos dos solos

-¡te voy a matar shannarou!–grito mientras su cabello empezaba a flotar al no poder ganarle a Sasuke

-teme –le susurro Naruto a Sasuke –yo que tu le dejo ganar ttebayo, a mama siempre se le sube asi el cabello y nunca sale nada bueno de eso

Pero como el Uchiha tenia el orgullo gigantesco no se dejaría ganar, hasta que claro tardaron mucho asi que acabo el tiempo limite y termino ganando Sakura

-¡siiiii! –dijo festejando, hasta que escucho su celular sonando y respondio –alo?... si ella habla… ah hola Ino… a es sierto mañana es lunes… ok en tu habitación… le dire a Hinata hasta pronto… -y colgó para voltearse hacia Hinata –Hinata vamos tenemos que ensayar,¡mañana es la audición de las bandas vamos vamos! –dijo empujándola para vestirse y al momento salir bañadas y listas, Sakura con una falda blanca, una camisa manga larga negra con detalles rosas y unas zapatillas blancas; mientras que Hinata llevaba un pantalón celeste con una camisa de tirantes blanca mas unas sandalias blancas

-nos vemos chicos –dijeron en coro, tomaron sus instrumentos y se fueron a ensayar con las chicas, mientras los chicos se fueron a ensayar con su propia banda al no tener mas nada que hacer

…

Y asi pasaron todo el domingo, ensayando las músicas, el vestuario (ya que podrían ir como quisieran para la clase) y lo mas importante el nombre de cada banda. Hasta que llego el tan esperado dia y luego de muchas clases aburridas solo quedaba, música y una practica de los chicos para el futbol

…

/en el salón de música/

-muy bien chicos, yo sere su maestro de música –dijo el profesor –díganme Yamato-taicho y por favor que pase la primera banda –justo al terminar de hablar detrás de la cortina roja que estaba en el escenario salieron los chicas quienes vestían asi:

Ten-ten, usaba una camisa roja con una chaqueta negra sin mangas que llegaba a medio cuerpo, unos guantes negros sin dedos, unos pantalones negros, unos botines rojos y su cabello estaba en dos coletas que llegaban un poco mas debajo de los hombros

Ino, portaba una camisa amarilla con detalles en negro de mangas hasta los codos y que dejaba ver su ombligo, una falta negra de tablones, unos tacones negros con planta amarilla y una cola alta del lado izquierdo mas su flequillo le había dado forma con un broche para que este no le molestara

Hinata, estaba vestida con una camisa morada casi llegando a magenta con rayas negras manga larga, un short negro corto, unas convers negras de cordones morados /nose como se escribe/ y una cola alta formada por varias trenzas

Y Sakura vestia con una blusa de tirantes fucsia encima una camisa negra que llegaba asta el ombligo y tenia escrito "love" con escarcha fucsia, una falda negra con armador fucsia, unas botas fucsias con negro y su cabello tenia dos colitas formando un pequeño fleco de lado

Luego de haberse acomodado cada una en su respectivo lugar con sus instrumento Sakura hablo –Hola chicos y chicas, nosotras somos "Savage Love"y cantaremos Who run the world de Beyonce –dijo contenta mientras le daba señas a ten-ten para que comenzara a tocar

-Uno, Dos, Tres YA –grito para empezar a tocar la bateria

**Saku: Girls, we run this mother (x4)**

**Girls!**

**Todas: Who run the world? Girls (x4)**

**Who run this mother? Girls (x4)**

**Who run the world? (x4)**

_/Hinata acomodo su microfono/_

**Hina: some of them men think they freak this like we do**

**But no they don't**

**Make your cheques, come at they neck,**

**Disrespect us, no they won't**

_/Sakura con un micrófono que se colocaba en su oreja comenzó a cantar bailando un poco/_

**Saku: boy don't even try to take us**

**Boy this beat is crazy**

**This is now they made me**

**Used to take this, baby**

**This goes out to all mi girls**

**That's in the club rocking the latest**

**Who will buy it for the selves and get more money later?**

_/Ino se coloco delante tambien con un microfono que estaba en su oreja/_

**Ino: I think I need a barber **

**None of these bitch's can fade me**

**I'm so good with this.**

**I remind you I'm so hood with this**

_/aun sentada tocando bacteria, ten-ten comenzo a cantar/_

**Ten: boy I'm just playing, come here baby**

**Hope you still like me, if you hate me**

**My persuasion can build a nation**

**In this our, our love we can devour the world**

**You'll do anything for me**

**Todas: Who run the world? Girls (x4)**

**Who run this mother? Girls (x4)**

**Who run the world? (x4)**

/gomen no se me ocurrió nada mejor el liceo que esta fundiendo el cerebro que me quedaba/

todos los alumnos presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y ellas dijeron en coro "muchas gracias" y se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos asientos

-muy bien, chicas son muy buenas sigan asi –dijo el Taicho a cargo, ellas sonrieron ante el cumplido –siguiente banda… -dijo viendo las hojas en sus manos

…

Luego de muchas, muchas bandas mas, llego el turno de los chicos quienes vestían todos prácticamente iguales, todos un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa negra con una corbata que era algo distinto ya que cada uno tenia una de distinto color; Naruto naranja, Neji blanca, Shikamaru verde, Kiba roja y Sasuke azul; al igual los zapatos del color correspondiente

-Nosotros somos "the perfect boys" y cantaremos una canción de one direction titulada

**You're insecure**

Don't know what for

You're turning heads

When you walk through the do-o-or

Don't need make up

To cover up

Being the way that you are is en-o-ough

Everyone else in the room can see it g  
Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful…

Luego de cantar y de aplausos por el publico (femenino) se sentaron y el profesor le pidio que se retiraran ya que daría los resultados de si quedaban o no en las clases de música dentro de unos días.

…

Luego de las clases de música, se fueron al partido de futbol que seria una practica para el próximo juego contra el instituto Iwagakure, los equipos eran: Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru,Sai y unos cuantos novatos contra Naruto, Lee, Shino, Kiba y otros novatos. Las chicas (Karin y sus seguidoras) estaban detrás de unas rejas gritando por como se veian lo chicos con el uniforme.

El partido comenzó y todos estaban concentrados, Sasuke tenia el balón burlaba a Shino con facilidad y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar grito

-¡Chidori! –dijo mientras la pelota salía disparada con gran fuerza hacia la portería en donde estaba Lee, quien no pudo parar el impacto y la pelota termino siento un gol, dio una sonrisa de lado y se acomodo de nuevo

-¿chidori? –pregunto Sakura a Ino quienes estaban en las gradas

-si veras –dijo mientras seguía el juego –es que los chicos a sus patadas para hacer un gol o algo asi les tienen nombres –Sakura asintió –ejemplo Sasuke le dice a esa patada _chidori _ ya que el dice que es tan rápida como un _millar de pajaros_, Naruto también tiene la suya que es… -fue interrumpida

-rassengan! –dijo Naruto pateando la pelota mientras esta daba muchos giros hasta pasar la portería –GOOOOOOOOLLLAAAAZOOOOOO! –grito eufórico tirándose al pasto

-¿ves? Naruto le dice _rassengan _ya que la pelota gira a tal velocidad que es imposible pararla –decia Ino a Sakura y Hinata que también la escuchaba –hay muchos otros, esta el "huracán de la hoja" de Lee que en realidad es como una patada de tijera, Kiba tiene el "katsuga" lo que se es que corre como animal por la cancha hasta llegar a la portería, también dicen que tienen vistas fenomenales, esta el "Sharingan" de Sasuke no recuerdo que significa, pero se que le dicen asi porque puede llegar a predecir los movimientos de la persona contra la que esta jugando –Sakura asentia sorprendida y extrañada por los nombres –Neji tiene el "Byakuugan" que creo significa ojo blanco, obvio por sus ojos, pero también es parecido a Sasuke, sabe que movimientos tomar, cuando y como en el momento oportuno, Naruto hasta an llegado a decir que tiene un demonio dentro ya que cuando se enoja en un partido, pierde el control sobre el juego –Hinata estaba atenta –creo que no hay mas nada sobre los partidos… miren tanto hablar ya se termino

Era sierto el partido había concluido, había ganado el equipo de Sasuke al ultimo moment gracias Neji que había desempatado, luego de salir de las duchas todos fueron a sus habitaciones a matar el tiempo o simplemente dormir, sin saber que les esperaba al dia siguiente**  
**

_Escenas del próximo capitulo:_

_-Hola querido ototo_

_-¿para que necesitamos niñeras?_

_-¿problemática eres tu?_

**Hey nota: No me gusta one direction,****Por lo mismo no identifique quien cantaba que, Respeto a quien si le gusta, es solo que yo no soy el modelo de lo que se diría "femenina" **_**((ja, femenina tu? Cuando sea el año mil ochocientos veinte catorce, los elefantes vuelen de flor en flor, yo este leyendo un periódico sin letras debajo de un bombillo quemao, ay tu seras femenina)) **_**no te lo discuto porque es sierto… por sierto yo AMO el negro! Y el fucsia! **_**((no era necesario decir eso)) **_**lo digo porsi acaso, es por lo de la ropa, recuerden PODER SASUSAKU! **_**((y eso viene al tema?)) **_**nose pero cuando no me veias me comi 5 **_**sambas**_**, 3 **_**cri cris, **_**4 **_**carre, **_**15 **_**saboys **_**y una malteada de triple chocolate con cubierta de chocolate, chispas de chocolate y… **_**((ya entendí ya entendí, en que momento te comiste eso?))**_**recuerdas cuando fuiste al baño? No fue hay, me los comi mientras hacia el capitulo **_**((porque no engordas? A no ya estas gorda)) **_**no estoy gorda!... solo rellenita! PODER CHOUJI! **_**((nota mental no le den chocolate!)) **_**maaaanden chocolaaaaate! Maaaaanden maaaaanden! –moviendo las manos en círculos- **_**((sa-sayonara… -con una gotica despidiéndose-))**_


	10. Chapter 10 tutores

**Chicos(as) por favor, de verdad me está preocupando y desanimando los pocos reviews que recibí… subí 2 capítulos y solo me comentaron una vez **_**((gracias Gaby-chan)) **_**pero necesito que comenten, (claro si leen la historia) con un solo "conti" soy feliz T-T seguiré subiendo, y se que los liceos y todo no nos da tiempo de nada, pero ¿que paso con, Candice Saint-just, sweet love, DULCECITO311, , Brilliant Star, Msdupree22, Fumino-chanSS, dulceCandy la diosa del amor, cherry627, ryu akai, saakuraa y ? todos me comentaron al principio y ahora nada **_**((claro tu si ladyrose23))**_

**Disclaimers: **Naruto es pertenencia del gran Masashi Kishimoto (o como yo le digo kishi XD) y solo robe por un momento a los personajes para cumplir a mi mente torcida jeje

**Capítulo 10. Tutores**

Luego de un partido de futbol todos estaban de camino a sus habitaciones y Naruto no dejaba de pelear diciendo, y cito "el teme hizo trampa, yo lo vi, no es justo, ¡Kiba aléjate de Hinata-chan!" ya que el nombrado le había colocado el brazo alrededor de la cintura a la oji-perla quien se ruborizo y aparto la mirada abochornada.

-chicos yo me voy tengo que estudiar para el examen del profesor Sasori-sensei –Sasuke gruño ante el nombrado -¿y a este qué?

-ni idea Sakura-chan, sabes que él te… ¡¿que mañana hay examen de quién?! –grito alterado

-Na-Naruto-kun mañana hay exa-amen de artística… -dijo Hinata de una manera tan dulce, que Naruto prácticamente se quedó embobado (de nuevo) con su belleza

Volvió a la realidad cuando Sakura le dio un suave codazo -¡cierto tengo que estudiar, estoy perdido! –dijo llorando a mares

-Hey Hinata-chan ¿Por qué no ayudas a Naruto a estudiar? –dijo pícaramente Ino, obteniendo un sonrojo de Hinata

-eh… Hinata-chan ¿me podrías ayudar a estudiar? –dijo Naruto con ojitos brillosos

-Cla-claro Naruto-kun –dijo encantada por la carita de Naruto mientras este la abrazaba por la cintura y giraba por todos lados

-¡gracias Hinata-chan eres la mejor! –grito mientras Neji lo miraba de manera asesina

-suelta a mi prima Naruto

-ok ok –dijo separándose un poco –vamos a estudiar ¡adiós chicos! –dijo mientras arrastraba a Hinata hacia el edificio

-Sasuke, Sakura –dijo Neji mirando a ambos –vigilen a Naruto –dijo y se fue llevándose consigo a ten-ten quien no dijo nada al respecto y solo lo siguió

-nosotros también nos vamos –dijo Kiba

-¿nosotros? Tú y ¿Quién más? –dijo Ino confundida

-tu y yo, si no recuerdas tenemos que aclarar un punto importante –dijo formando una sonrisa perruna

.

_((-después me explicas eso de, y cito "… tu voz es condenadamente sensual y por eso tu…" quiero el término de la frase))_

Recordó Ino con un poco de miedo mientras era igual arrastrada por Kiba hacia quien sabe donde

-mm yo mejor como que también me voy –dijo Shikamaru aburrido como siempre saliendo y perdiéndose entre los edificios del gran internado

-yo no me pienso quedar aquí parada toda la noche –dijo Sakura entrando también en el edificio

-molesta –dijo Sasuke llamando su atención, lo cual consiguió y se fue acercando a ella lentamente sin decir nada, hasta que estuvo cerca de ella y dijo –eres distinta las demás… –dijo de manera lenta y pausada, a escasos centímetros del rostro de la chica –tu forma de ser es… _interesante… _-dijo acercándose un poquito mas

-busca otra forma de conquistarme, eso no funcionara conmigo _Sasuke-kun… _-dijo lo último rozando sus labios tratando de tentarlo un poco más, cosa que aunque quisiera negar el Uchiha, funciono

-¿y yo quisiera conquistarte porque…? –dijo moviendo sus manos

-porque soy la única chica capaz de derretir tu capa de hielo, quieras admitirlo o no… -dijo juguetona

-mhp

Sin decir más se fue de allí caminando, mientras el Uchiha detrás de ella intentaba inútilmente, de olvidar la tonta idea que su inner le había dado anteriormente, pero…

_¿No se supone que los inner's son nuestro verdadero yo?_

_((¿O no Sasuke-kun?)) _Escucho decir

-¿dijiste algo? –pregunto Sasuke extrañado, mirando como Sakura ya no estaba ay sino que acababa de entrar a la habitación mientras él estaba a unos cuando metros de ella

Era imposible no la podía escuchar desde esa distancia, tendría que ella haber gritado y lo que escucho no fue un grito, pero era claramente la voz de Sakura…

_((Estas equivocado… pero casi aciertas)) _dijo de nuevo algo dentro de él, era extraño había que admitirlo, pero esa era absolutamente la voz de Sakura, solo que mucho más juguetona, como si estuviese haciendo algo malo.

-mhp tonterías –dijo entrando al cuarto, luego de una ducha larga y reconfortante se fue a dormir, viendo como Naruto aprendía inútilmente para el examen, a Hinata tratando de que no se distrajera y a Sakura escuchando música con unos audífonos rosas en la cama de su parte del cuarto (la puerta corrediza estaba abierta) y así se quedó dormido

…

Al día siguiente, en la dichosa prueba, Naruto la paso, increíblemente para todos pero paso, los demás también pasaron con buenas calificaciones, porque después de todo no era muy complicado el examen

…

Los días fueron pasando cada vez más rápido, llego el invierno, y con ello vacaciones navideñas, en las cuales a Hinata se le celebro su cumpleaños, no de manera lujosa y en edificios gigantes como la costumbre de su padre, esta vez fue solo con sus amigos del instituto, no fue una fiesta como la de Ino pero el ambiente era agradable, todo esto gracias al Chico #1 cabeza hueca, de Konoha Gakuen: Uzumaki Naruto, el organizador de dicha fiesta

…

Hasta que comenzaron de nuevo las clases, obviamente todos echaban de menos las vacaciones, pero que se lo podía hacer.

/clase de artística/

-buenos días alumnos –dijo el sensei

-disculpe Yamato-sensei –dijo Ino – ¿Donde esta Sasori-sensei?

-el profesor Sasori, no estará dando clases estos días ya que se le asigno otro cargo –dijo calmado, mientras tocaban la puerta del aula –creo que ya llegaron… -dijo en voz baja mientras iba a abrir la puerta, y de ella entraban unos chicos –chicos, como verán hay nuevos compañeros, por favor preséntense –dijo a la primera de ellos

-Hola mi nombre es Matsuri Yagami /cállense ¬¬/ tengo 16 años, me gustan los dulces, la natación y los animales –dijo con una sonrisa dulce sentándose junto a Shino

-Hola mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari, vengo de Suna, tengo 17 años, me gustan las piñas /¿irónico no?)) El surf, soy muy inteligente y ya había estudiado aquí anteriormente –dijo saludando a los conocidos

-mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, tengo 16 años y soy hermano menor de Temari –dijo colocándose unos audífonos con música a alto volumen

_-Hey Shikamaru _–dijo Choji junto a el –_despierta esto te va a interesar…_ -dijo con una sonrisa moviendo al nombrado que dormía plácidamente

-¿mmm? –dijo desperezándose y mirando al frente -¿problemática eres tú? –dijo algo asombrado

-hola vago –dijo con una sonrisa -¿Qué de tiempos no?

-3 años –dijo entrecerrando los ojos mientras a Temari le rodaba una gótica

-jeje ¿no-no estarás molesto ni nada verdad?

-¿debería?… -dijo colocando sus brazos en el pupitre y usarlos como almohada

_((Vago…)) _–No no deberías –dijo sentándose junto a su hermano

-bueno hoy no tendrán clase de artística –todos gritaron –cállense, se les asignaran tutores a partir de hoy –todos guardaron silencio extrañados –si verán, la directora Tsunade-sama cree que algunos alumnos están bajos en clase, así que armo grupos de tres personas con un tutor designado por ella misma…- fue interrumpido

-¿para qué necesitamos niñera? –grito Naruto muy alto llamando la atención

-no son niñeras… son como decirlo, tutores que los ayudaran con tareas, problemas, podría ser un consejero y bueno lo que ustedes quieran… es como decir un maestro pero que vivirá con ustedes y los cuidara… -se quedó pensativo –si creo que sin son niñeras… ¿problema Naruto? –dijo con cara de miedo

Trago en seco –n-no… que va… y ¿Dónde están nuestros "tutores" –dijo más calmado

-estarán en las lista colgadas en la cafetería, pueden retirarse –dijo mientras todos salían corriendo a la cafetería

…

**Narra Sakura:**

Todos me estaban esperando en la cafetería, yo me había atrasado porque había olvidado mi dinero, así que ya que no quería hacerlos esperar iba corriendo por todo el instituto, por alguna razón empecé a recordar lo que me dijo Sasuke aquella vez _"eres distinta a las demás… eres interesante…" _que habrá intentado decir, aun no me llega la respuesta, estaba tan concentrada con mis pensamientos, que tropecé con alguien, provocando así que me tambaleara y perdiera el equilibrio, pero por alguna razón no caía, así que abrí los ojos que había cerrado fuertemente, encontrándome con unos ojos negros como la noche al igual que su cabello, me fije que me tenía tomada de la cintura y me miraba fijamente yo solo logre articular la primera palabra que pensé

-Sasuke-kun… -dije como tonta enamorada, mientras el formaba una sonrisa con un poco de burla, luego me soltó y se colocó derecho, extraño estaba más alto que de lo que recordaba y tenía algo distinto. Luego tomo mi mano delicadamente y la beso, después dijo

-no soy Sasuke –dijo con una sonrisa dulce y divertida –pero casi aciertas, espero verte luego gatita –dijo sonriendo y guiñando un ojo, mientras se alejaba a paso lento, y yo solo me quede viéndolo irse

-juro que lo he visto antes… -dije pensativa, para encogerme de hombros y correr de nuevo a la cafetería

Al llegar todos estaban en una mesa con un sobre amarillo en el centro, yo llegue y todos me miraron entendí la señal, tome el sobre saque las hojas y comencé a leer en voz alta

-"este mensaje tiene como final… bla bla bla…" –dije saltando las partes menos importantes –"tutores… seguridad… asignados en siguientes equipos" –dije aclarando mi garganta comenzando a leer lo más importante

-"equipo 1: son de la otra sección…

Equipo 2: tampoco los conozco, su tutor es un tal Kakuzu

Equipo 3: Suijetsu Hozuki, Juugo Tempin y Karin Uzumaki, su tutora se llama Konan

Equipo 4: Sai Sakata, Ziku y Zuki Toriyama, su tutor se llama Kisame

Equipo 5: Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari Yagami Matsuri, con el tutor llamado Hiddan

Equipo 6: Hyuga Neji, Ama Ten-ten y Rock Lee, su tutor se llama ¿Tobi?

Equipo 7: Sakura Haruno, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, nuestro tutor se llama…" Naruto me interrumpió diciendo que lo dejara de último para que fuera más interesante

-"Equipo 8: Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino, su tutor es Sasori

Equipo 9: no sé quiénes son tampoco

Y equipo 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Choji, con su tutor Deidara"

Termine de leer y todos estaban pensando en los equipos

-ok ahora sí, nuestro tutor se llama… -mire de nuevo la hoja y leí asombrada – ¿Itachi? ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre?

-¿Itachi? ¿Itachi Uchiha? –pregunto Naruto asombrado, y yo asentí, ahora lo recordaba él era el hermano de Sasuke-kun, y creo que fue con el quien me encontré hoy antes de llegar a la cafetería… wow sí que es lindo

-dime que de verdad no dice Uchiha Itachi en ese papel –decía Sasuke casi suplicando, tomándome de las manos pidiéndole a cualquier dios que estuviera por ahí, pero cuando le iba a responder alguien lo hizo por mi

-hola querido ototo ¿Quién es ella tu novia? –dijo señalándome con esa sonrisa juguetona, me sonroje y empecé a negar, ¡porque creían que yo era su novia!... a cierto me tenía tomada de las manos… pero igualito ¡no soy su novia mundo!

-nunca seria novia de un baka como Sasuke-kun –dije soltándome mientras Sasuke pronunciaba su típico monosílabo

-Hey yo te conozco, ¿tú eres la chica que se topó hoy conmigo no? –dijo igual

-eeh… si soy yo

-deberías de tener más cuidado gatita –dijo dándome un pequeño golpecito en La frente – ¡bueno! Chicos los demás tutores están por allá –dijo señalando a unos chicos que daban un poco de miedo

-Itachi yo no estoy pintado en óleo ¿sabías? –dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos

-hola Naruto, ¿contento? –dijo mientras me guiñaba de nuevo el ojo… ahora que lo pienso no se ve tan mayor y…

Y ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando? Definitivamente los Uchihas acabaran conmigo

…

Luego de eso nos enteramos (por medio de Itachi ya que yo no quise leer bien la carta que mandaron) que los tutores debían de compartir habitación con sus respectivos alumnos, cosa que por cierto yo me negaba ya que serían 5 chicos (Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi y Sasori) para solo dos pequeñas e indefensas chicas, sobre todo si uno de ellos era el profesor Sasori, aún le tengo rabia ¬¬ pero en fin al menos no intento nada después

-Sakura –hablando del rey de roma -¿podríamos hablar en privado? –sentí un pequeño escalofrió

-quiero las manos donde pueda verlas –dije seguro cruzándome de brazos, frunciendo un poco el ceño

-descuida no are nada –dijo mientras caminaba tranquilo, hasta la puerta de nuestra alcoba –quería disculparme por lo que paso el primer día de clases… -ok esto me sorprendió –de verdad lamento lo sucedido y prometo que no se repetirá –dijo sincero

-¿porque debería de creerle? –dije dudosa

-porque de verdad estoy arrepentido, no sé qué más decir pero espero que me perdones… -vi un leve rubor en sus mejillas –digo ya sabes no quiero arruinar nuestra relación alumna maestro ya sabes…

-de acuerdo pero lo tendré vigilado –dije entrecerrando mis ojos mientras los demás llegaban y Sasuke soltaba de nuevo su monosílabo, en definitivo a Sasuke no le agradaba el profesor Sasori sabrá dios porque.

Todos estábamos sentados conversando, en lo cual me entere de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo Itachi estaba aquí sencillamente porque no quería trabajar para su padre y quería molestar a su "pequeño ototo baka" como le decía y Sasori lo habían degradado a tutor ya que, le dijo a Tsunade-sama que había intentado besarme sin mi consentimiento, Tsunade-sama decidió en lugar de despedirlo solo lo degrado y que según ella cuidar a un Inuzuka era castigo más que suficiente

-Itachi-sempai –dije un poco tímida – ¿qué edad tienen ustedes? –dije ya que la duda me estaba comiendo viva

-Sasori y yo tenemos 21 años –dijo con su sonrisita – ¿Por qué gatita?

-por… -me interrumpieron

-¿enserio vas a dejar que te diga así? –dijo Sasuke extrañado, pero la extrañada era yo ¿desde cuándo a Sasuke le importaban estas cosas?

-¿pero qué tiene de malo? –Dijo Itachi por mí –se nota que su actitud es igual a la de una gatita y ¿no has visto sus ojos? Son iguales que a dos zafiros resplandecientes –dijo colocando sus manos en mi cara

-¿de verdad? ¿Qué tienen los mayores contigo Sakura? –dijo algo ¿molesto? Y… un momento…

-como que "los mayores" –dije confundida

-que no recuerdas lo de sa… -callo de repente cortando la frase como si hubiera dicho algo malo

-¿sa… quién? –Dije entrecerrando los ojos mientras sentía la mirada de todos sobre nosotros –habla

-mhp

-¡no puede ser! –Dijo levantándome de un salto -¡Uchiha Sasuke, tú me vistes ese día!

-no los vi –dijo mirando a otro lado

-claro que nos viste –dije cuando el negó y se me ocurrió una idea -¿Por qué no interrumpiste cuando me beso? –dije fingiendo tristeza

-¿Qué te beso?... date por muerto Akasuna-"sempai" –dijo lo último con enojo mientras se intentaba abalanzar contra el profesor Sasori pero Itachi y Naruto lo detuvieron

-¿no que no habías visto nada? –dije sorprendida

-tu dijiste que él te beso –dijo Sasuke como respuesta

-yo solo dije que alguien me beso… nunca especifique quien Sasuke-kun –dije mientras lo oía mascullar un _mierda _muy bajito yo solo tome su cara hasta que casi nos besáramos y dije –descuida Sasuke-kun no me beso, deja ya tu escena de celos –dije sonriendo juguetona mientras Hinata se reía al igual que Naruto

-¡no estoy celoso! –dijo enojado soltándose de Naruto e Itachi –solo es molesto

-lo-lo que pare tu llanto sa-Sasuke-kun –dijo Hinata aun riéndose, mientras Naruto suspiraba como tonto

-bueno chicos se supone que somos sus tutores así que a dormir –dijo Sasori dando unas palmadas para que nos acostáramos

-yo duermo con mi ototo tonto –dijo Itachi como niño pequeño

-ni hablar –dijo Sasuke

-entonces… ¿puedo dormir con gatita-chan? –dijo guiñándome el ojo de nuevo

-eeh… ¡no, no mejor los dejamos aquí en su espacio de chicos y… emmm… adiós, vamos Hinata! –dije y me fui a dormir tan rápido como pude

_Escenas del próximo capítulo:_

_-Ino, ¿tú y Kiba son novios sí o no?_

_-eso significa que Sakura no está disponible para mi…_

_-ma-matrimonio… _

**Ya salió Itachi-kuuuuun! **_**((*¬* uuhh aquí me huele a itasaku ¬¬)) **_**emmm… n-no de que hablas?! Etto… emmm… cambiando de tema **_**((¬¬)) **_**^^U bueno bueno, como verán tendrán tutores y ahora les pregunto… como van a vivir Naruto, Hinata, Itachi, Sasori, Sakura y Sasuke? **_**((Ese cuarto será para locos, pero sas…)) **_**cállate tía! Eso será más adelante ¬¬ no des adelantos, pero bueno los quelo muchote **_**((dejen reviews por favor, por mí que les tengo una súper noticia!)) **_**redoble de tambor… **_** ((Estoy embarazada! Ya tengo 2 meses!)) **_**Mándele felicitaciones a tía! Ella los quieres a todos.**

**Volviendo con la historia, no se cuánto falte para el final, pero ya se acerca una parte muy importante besitos **_**((sayonara ^^))**_

**POSDATA: espero reviews! porfaaaaa**


	11. Chapter 11 recuerdos perdidos parte I

**Me e enterado de que me tienen en historias favoritas y autoras, ok estoy super contenta con eso, pero no me dejan reviews ¬¬ los tengo vigilados **_**((no crees que exiges mucho? Creeran que eres una persona que quiere mas y mas y mas)) **_**olvidaste como se decía a las perso nasa si no? **_**((si pero el punto es que dejes de exigir y pedirles tanto a los lectores)) **_**ok ¬¬ intentare dejen reviews! **_**((¬¬)) **_

**Disclaimers: **Naruto es pertenencia del gran Masashi Kishimoto (o como yo le digo kishi XD) y solo robe por un momento a los personajes para cumplir a mi mente torcida jeje

**Capitulo 11. Recuerdos perdidos parte I**

A la mañana siguiente, gracias a una despertada al estilo militar por parte de Itachi y Sasori (al parecer se tomaron enserio lo de superiores) los chicos fueron a sus respectivas clases mientras Itachi y Sasori caminaban por el instituto

-Hey ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre tu y Sakura? –dijo Itachi serio, raro en el

-¿celoso Uchiha? Estas peor que tu hermano –dijo Sasori con una sonrisa burlona, mientras Itachi no cambiaba su semblante –ok, la intente besar el primer día de clases y… -fue interrumpido al no sentir el aire en sus pulmones y ver como Itachi mantenía su puño en su estomago -¿po… porque fu…e eso? –dijo apenas entendible

-¿Cómo se te acurre tocar a Sakura? –dijo Itachi con una actitud sombría

Después de recuperar el aire -¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? –Itachi solo volvió a caminar

-es mi alumna –dijo sin mas

-Itachi no me engañas, te conozco desde hace mucho como para saber que estas mintiendo –dijo Sasori tomándolo de los hombros deteniendo su caminar -¿Por qué actúas así con Sakura?

Suspiro –mhp, ok te diré, Sakura es… -dijo resignado, empezando a explicar

…

/En al otro lado del instituto/

-¡achu! –estornudo una peli-rosa sacudiéndose la nariz

-¿estas enferma Saku-chan? –dijo Ino extrañada

-di-dicen que cuando alguien estor-tornuda es por que es-están hablando de ella –dijo Hinata pensativa

-¿y quien estaría hablando de mi? –Dijo Sakura sin creerle –como sea mejor continuo, el punto es que Gaara, Matsuri y Temari estudiaron con nosotras anteriormente –dijo a las chicas que prestaban atención

-y ¿Cómo son sus actitudes? –dijo Ino pensando en lo rebelde que se veía Gaara

-bu-bueno… Gaara es un poco re-belde… -dijo Hinata lentamente, pero Sakura la interrumpió

-¿poco? Se la pasaba metiéndose en problemas, no sigue las reglas y quien sabe porque tiene buenas notas –dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos –bueno continuo, Temari es también una cerebrito y puede llegar también a ser rebelde, pero no tanto como su hermano, por ultimo Matsuri parece ser tímida, pero cuando la conoces… -dijo mirando la nada

-¿Cuándo la conoces que…? –dijo Ten-ten

-digamos que puede ser mas grosera y pervertida que Ino –dijo sonriendo recordando como se la pasaban en el instituto Suna Gakuen

-¿mas que esta loca? –dijo Ten-ten señalando a Ino por todas partes

-sip –dijo Sakura sonriendo

-no lo parece, se ven tan linda y angelical… -dijo Ino aun pensativa

-lose, es lo mas divertido… -volteo un momento –mira esta por allá ¡Matsuri ven, por aquí! –dijo dándole señas para que se acercara

-hola chicas –dijo bajito, cuando se acercó la nombrada

-ya saben como eres Matsuri, no tienes por qué aparentar –dijo dándole unas palmaditas

-maldita sea Sakura, no puedes guardar un secreto –dijo dándole un pequeño zape a la oji-jade

-disculpa, disculpa –dijo sobándose –se los dije, las apariencias engañan –dijo al ver a las chicas sorprendidas

-¡Ino! –dijo de la nada Ten-ten, todas las miraron -¿al fin y al cabo, Kiba y tu son novios si o no? –la rubia se ruborizo

-bueno… si pero no –dijo entre confundida y enojada

-¿co-como que si pe-pero no? –dijo Hinata sin entender

-Hey, ¿Quién es Kiba? –Dijo Matsuri confundida, a lo que las demás les explicaron quien y que paso en el cumpleaños de Ino –oh, claro ya entiendo… aja ¿Qué paso, que te dijo, tuviste una aventurita por hay con el? –dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba para abajo

-oh cállate –dijo adquiriendo un leve sonrojo –bueno les explicare un poco lo que paso aquella vez que quiso que le explicara lo de la fiesta…

**Recuerdo de Ino:**

_-tu y yo, si no recuerdas tenemos que aclarar un punto importante –dijo formando una sonrisa perruna, llevándosela directo a una fuente un poco alejada de los demás_

_-¿que sucede Kiba? –dijo un poco asustada_

_-aja espero –dijo moviendo el pie impaciente_

_-¿Qué esperas? –dijo con un poco de esperanza_

_-tu sabes de que hablo no te agás la desentendida… quiero saber que querías decir, pero no dijiste _

_-¿te he dicho que me desesperas no? –Kiba asintió impaciente –bueno, ok te respondo… con una condición –dio una sonrisa _

_-depende, ¿dime de que se trata? –dijo cruzándose de brazos _

_-¿Por qué la curiosidad? _

_-…_

_-responde ¬¬ -dijo ahora impaciente_

_-… -después de unos minutos de silencio –porque me… -dijo pero se callo –se supone que tu debías de responderme primero _

_-tu primero –respondió la oji-azul_

_-no, tu_

_-tu ¬¬_

_-que tu¬¬_

_-¿quieres que te diga? –Dijeron al unísono, para luego callar y decir de nuevo juntos –si –otro pausa –aja dime –ambos hablaban en perfecta armonía –tonto(a) ¡me gustas! –dijeron sin saber para taparse la boca y girarse mirando otro lado _

_-… _

_-…_

_-¿po-porque? –dijo Ino en voz muy bajita _

_-…_

_-…_

_-porque eres… -dijo Kiba, cuando la volteo para que lo mirara –__**perfecta… **__-dijo atrapando sus labios en un beso _

**Fin de recuerdo de Ino:**

-luego de eso no dijimos nada, cada uno se fue por su lado, y aun hoy día me evita desde entonces –dijo un poco triste

-lo siento Ino… -dijo Sakura en voz baja

-¡no te pongas triste! –Dijo de repente Matsuri –eres linda y si ese imbécil no se ha dado cuenta es porque es un idiota –dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada

-matsu… -dijo Hinata -¡a-aun te gusta Ga-Gaara cierto?

-¿es muy obvio? –dijo con una nube negra sobre su cabeza

-descuida –dijo Ten-ten –a mi me gusta Neji, y sé que eso será imposible de que le guste –dijo con una sonrisa verdadera -¡nosotras somos jóvenes y hermosas, no necesitamos a un hombre para ser felices!

-y hay va el poder femenino… -fue interrumpida al oír su teléfono sonar, contesto – ¿hola?... si soy Ino… ¿Qué? –todas la miraron extrañadas -¿para que?... huiste como gallina… si fue así… ¿ahora?... ok ok en la fuente… ¿como que _baby? _–Al decir lo ultimo, alejo su móvil y miro a las demás que tenían un rostro de "¿Qué fue eso?" a lo que explico –era Kiba… me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, ahora

-¿y que esperas? –dijeron todas empujándola, para que se fuera igual de extrañada

…

/de nuevo con Sasori e Itachi/

-…y esa es la razón por la cual me importa Sakura –dijo dándole fin a su charla /lose mátenme XP en este momento me estoy riendo/

-así que era eso… -dijo Sasori aun procesando la información –y ¿Sasuke lo sabe?

-aun no… pero ya se dará cuenta, no creo que _esto _se mantenga oculto mucho tiempo –dijo volviendo a caminar

-eso significa que Sakura, por los momentos, no esta disponible para mi –dijo Sasori con las manos en los bolsillos

-así es y no lo estará, ya que sus sentimientos solo van dirigidos hacia alguien –dijo feliz mirando el cielo

…

/por otro lado (un poco antes)/

-bueno de qu… a… ¡ACHU! –estornudo Sasuke

-teme, no me estornudes encima, tus gérmenes me pegan en la cara –dijo Naruto limpiándose los "gérmenes" imaginarios –como sea, que tal el chico nuevo –dijo volteando a ver a Gaara que escuchaba con sus ya normales audífonos rojos, en una esquina de la cancha que era el lugar donde se encontraban todos

-ese no es sociable –dijo Shikamaru cerrando los ojos

-¿de donde lo conoces? –dijo Naruto extrañado

-él era mi cuña… ampañero de cuarto hace 3 años –dijo corrigiéndose

-ah cierto es el hermano de Temari, ¿recuerdas que ella fue la que te rompió el pobre corazón que tenias? –dijo Kiba dándole un "pequeño" golpe que lo dejo tirado en el suelo, desde la tercera fila de las gradas

-si claro "rompió mi corazón"… -dijo con ironía –tú acabas de romper el resto de mi cuerpo –dijo levantándose adolorido del suelo, reuniéndose con los demás

-adivino aun te gusta –dijo Neji, Shikamaru bufo –eso quiere decir que no te importaría saber que Temari esta coqueteando con aquel rubio

-¿Temari?–dijo volteando a todos lados – ¿era mentira verdad? –Todos asintieron –problemáticos

-¿Por qué hablan de mi hermana? –Dijo de repente Gaara, que se había acercado a ellos –ah eres tu… -dijo viendo a Shikamaru, colocándose de nuevo los audífonos –que ni se te ocurra lastimar a Temari –dijo en tono amenazante, sentándose con todos

-si, no has cambiado nada –dijo Shikamaru acomodándose en las bancas

-chicos ahora vuelvo –dijo Kiba alejándose un poco marcando el numero de alguien

-Hey teme –Sasuke le presto atención a Naruto – ¿Sakura-chan no te recuerda a alguien? –dijo pensativo

-¿Sakura? –Dijo extrañado –creo que ahora si te volviste loco dobe

-¡que no me digas dobe! –Se calmo –es enserio, siento que la e visto antes

-estas demente dob… -miro la nada mientras una mancha rosada pasaba por su mente –No puedo creer que diga esto pero… creo que tienes razón –Naruto le toco la frente -¿Qué demonios haces dobe?

-me diste la razón en algo, debes estar enfermo. –Se coloco las manos en la barbilla –ahora a saber de donde la conocemos –empezó a sentir un dolor en la cabeza –teme… me duele…

-uhg… -dijo Sasuke mientras que caía inconsciente junto a Naruto

-¡chicos! –grito Neji –Shikamaru, Gaara ayúdenme a llevarlos a la enfermería –dijo mientras los dichos ayudaban a los inconscientes

…

/con las chicas/

-ya va a sonar el… -fue interrumpida por la presencia de Shizune -¿Qué sucede preceptora Shizune?

-Haruno Sakura, la directora Tsunade-sama la manda a acudir a la dirección lo antes posible –dijo seria

-¿pero para que? -dijo confundida

-no estoy al tanto de esa información, pero debe de acudir ahora mismo, usted también Hyuga Hinata –dijo y se dio media vuelta mientras ambas chicas iban detrás de ella

…

/Oficina de Tsunade/

-adelante –dijo al oír unos toquidos en la puerta de su oficina, mientras de ella aparecían unas jóvenes, que ella misma había mandado a llamar –Haruno, Hyuga, por favor tomen asiento –dijo señalando unas silla delante de su escritorio, mientras colocaba los codos sobre el mismo

-disculpe ¿pero para que nos mando a llamar? –dijo Sakura calmada

-bueno iré al grano, Sakura, como recordaras tus padres eran unos grandes empresarios muy conocidos no ¿o me equivoco? –Sakura asintió un poco triste al recordar a sus padres –lo lamento –dijo amable

-descuide Tsunade-sama, pero aun no entiendo…

-veras, ellos firmaron un contrato con otra empresa –dijo volviendo a tomar el semblante serio –en el que se estipulaba que las empresas se unirían, para que sus disputas terminaran. Así que decidieron unirse por medio del… -fue interrumpida

-mi-matrimonio… -dijo Sakura con miedo, a los que Tsunade y Hinata la miraron sorprendidas –mis padres me lo dijeron desde que nací… -dijo cabizbaja –cuando era pequeña me informaron que debían de casarme cuando llegara a los 17 años… ¿Por qué debo de cumplirlo? –Dijo derramando algunas lágrimas

-lo lamento Sakura, pero el representante de esta empresa están exigiendo que el contrato se cumpla lo antes posible –dijo con un poco de tristeza

-¿pero no-no hay o-otra solución? –dijo Hinata preocupada al ver que Sakura seguía llorando

-si hubiera otra te la diría pero, lo siento no la hay –dijo Tsunade mirando unos papeles dentro de la carpeta del contrato

-¿sa-Sakura? –dijo Hinata al ver que Sakura se levantaba y salía corriendo fuera de la oficina, pero cuando Hinata se levanto con intenciones de seguirla alguien la detuvo

-déjala –dijo Tsunade tranquila –ahora necesita estar sola…

…

/en los pasillos/

-mhp, estúpido dobe –decía irritado Sasuke recordando lo sucedido

**Recuerdo de Sasuke:**

_-¿estas bien? –Decía una voz lejana y borrosa -¿me escuchas? –repitió la misma voz un poco mas clara_

_-mn –dijo Sasuke aun adormilado, abriendo los ojos acostumbrándose a la gran luz -¿Qué paso? –dijo sentándose en la camilla de la enfermería _

_-se desmayaron en el campo de entrenamiento –dijo la enfermera –unos compañeros los trajeron, pero ahora se encuentran en clase –dijo probando la temperatura de Sasuke –parece que ya paso tu fiebre –dijo anotando algo en su carpeta –creo que estas mejor, aun así vuelve si te sientes mal, el otro chico que estaba contigo se fue hace poco, no dijo donde se fue, pero que lo buscaras –dijo revisando dentro de una pequeña mesita de noche –tómatela si te sientes mal de nuevo –dijo y se fue dejando a Sasuke solo_

**Fin de recuerdo de Sasuke**

-hash –dijo fastidiado de tanto buscar, asta que algo choco con el, y solo distinguió un pequeño manchón rosa –mhp ¿Sakura? –pero de inmediato la nombrada salió corriendo de nuevo sin prestarle mucha atención

Sasuke extrañado decidió seguirla, pasaron por pasillos, puertas, salieron del instituto y ahora Sasuke se encontraba corriendo sin sentido alejado del instituto en un frondoso bosque

-mierda la perdí de vista –decía Sasuke un poco agitado, sin entender aun porque había ido a seguirla –un momento… yo conozco este lugar –dijo mirando a todos lados, y siguiendo un camino cubierto por las hojas de todos los arboles que habían por allí

Pronto Sasuke había olvidado el porque estaba en ese bosque tan conocido y solo seguía el mismo camino de hojas verdes, que a medida avanzaba se iban tornando rosas. Luego de caminar un poco los arboles verdes que antes lo rodeaban ahora eran hermosos arboles de cerezo que con un viento se mecían de un lado a otro

-porque no recuerdo… -dijo en voz alta, viendo entre muchos arboles, hasta que en medio de todos había uno mucho mas grande que los demás y mas hermoso de color rosa –es un lindo árbol… -y dicho esto lo rodeo asta llegar a la parte trasera donde decía lo siguiente:

_**Nunca me olvides… **_

_**Te quiero y siempre lo are…**_

_**Atte.: S.H.U**_

-esto… -dijo tocando el escrito -¿Qué ocurre? –dijo colocándose las manos en la cabeza, ya que sintió ese dolor de nuevo

_Escenas del próximo episodio:_

_-o-otosan… okasan… -decía un pelinegro de 6 años llorando_

–_pero antes de irme le prometí algo… prometí que siempre lo querría… y ni siquiera lo recuerdo… y lo peor de todo que ahora me gusta alguien mas…_

_-por cierto ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

**Capitulo interesante! Quien esperaba esto? Ah? Ah? **_**((yo lo esperaba)) **_**tu vives conmigo ¬¬. Bueno, bueno me alegre demasiado! Sigan enviando reviews de verdad los que me enviaron se los agradezco sigan enviando! Los quelo muchote, espero como siempre que les allá gustado el capitulo **_**((deja la mentira solo dices eso porque ya no tienes imaginación para hacer esta parte de del capitulo ¬¬)) **_**bueno eso también es cierto… heeeeeey olvidaba algo tengo, 3 historias en mente (tranqui no dejare esta historia a medias) pero las historias una es normal bla bla ya saben, la otra es mas que todo parodia y la ultima es un programa de entrevistas… pero para la ultima los necesito porque… quien me dará las preguntas? Tía no va a ser **_**((cállate ¬¬ mira estoy enojada contigo, no me estas metiendo en tus comentarios ¬¬)) **_** jeje descuida descuida para la próxima, no la que viene, ni la siguiente a esa, ni tampoco la de arriba, pero descuida algún día serás la anfitriona **cuando muera _**((¬¬" sayonara))**_


	12. Chapter 12 recuerdos perdidos parte II

_**((ya verán que significa S.H.U espero que les guste, no dejen de mandar review! La mejor amiga de Uchihita (urbi)manda saludos, dijo algo de que uchihita inventara una parodia de crepúsculo, no sabe si la ara aun pero ese no es el punto, aquí el cspitulo!))**_

**Disclaimers: **Naruto es pertenencia del gran Masashi Kishimoto (o como yo le digo kishi XD) y solo robe por un momento a los personajes para cumplir a mi mente torcida jeje

**Capitulo 11. Recuerdos perdidos parte II**

-¿Qué ocurre? –dijo colocándose las manos en la cabeza, ya que sintió ese dolor de nuevo, el pelinegro se aferro al árbol para no caerse y a su mente empezaron a venir rápidamente pequeños recuerdos recuerdos

…

_-lo lamento hicimos lo que pudimos… -decia con tristeza un hombre vestido de blanco _

_-o-otosan… oka-san… -decia un pelinegro de 6 años llorando_

…

_Se encontraba el azabache debajo de un árbol frondoso con ojos llenos de lagrimas_

_-¿Qué te sucede? –decia una dulce voz, que acababa de llegar_

_-no te importa –dijo volteándose_

_-no te agas el duro –dijo con un puchero adorable –se que estas llorando –dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de este, en señal de apoyo –vamos, desde ahora somos amigos y siempre estare para ti –dijo con una gran sonrisa estirando su manita, y al ver que el pequeño no respondia tomo su mano y a la fuerzas la tomo, cerrando su pacto de amistad _

…

_-¡hey! –decia el Uchiha de 6 años y medio –¡devuelveme mi sopa de tomates! –decia con un puchero_

_-si me das un abrazo –decia juguetonamente la niña de misma edad _

_-eres molesta –dijo con un pequeño sonrojo mirando a otro lado –ven –dijo estirando los brazos, mientras la abrazaba_

…

_-¿po-porque te vas? –decia el Uchiha menor al cabo de cumplir 10 años _

_-lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero descuida ya volveré –decia abrazandolo fuertemente –te prometo nunca olvidarme de ti… es mas –decia mientras se volteaba hacia el árbol que estaba detrás de ella –ven aquí mañana temprano _

…

_-mira –dijo la pequeña a la mañana siguiente levantando un cuchillo, empezando a marcar la corteza del árbol –listo –dijo contenta por su trabajo_

_-nunca te olvidare… y siempre te querre -decia el niño leyendo con un dulce rubor –pero ¿Qué significa __**S.H.U**__? –dijo confundido por lo que escribió la niña_

_-facil –dijo alzando los hombros –__**S**__akura __**H**__aruno de __**U**__chiha, __**S.H.U **__ –dijo con una sonrisa_

…

_-Sasuke –decia Itachi sentado en su camilla del joven de ahora 13 años -¿sabes lo que sucedió?_

_-no… -decia observando a su alrededor -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? –dijo confundido _

_-ok… soy tu hermano mayor… -el menor pensó y asintió al recordarlo -estabas jugando con Naruto en un bosque sobre un árbol de cerezos –dijo dando una pausa –¿sabes quien es Naruto? –el joven recordó y luego asintió –ambos calleron al resbalarse, y al parecer sufren de amnesia –dijo tocando levemente su frente_

_-¿me puedes ayudar a recordar? –dijo un poco timido, mientras Itachi comenzaba a refrescar su memoria_

…

En la realidad, Sasuke estaba a punto de colapsarse pues los dolores y recuerdos repentinos le habían venido mal, y cuando ya empezaba a ver borroso algo llamo su atención

-¿Cómo me consiguiste tan rápido? –dijo una voz desde arriba, y como si fuera la mejor medicina su dolor de cabeza fue desapareciendo

-yo… pasaba por aquí… -dijo Sasuke recordando con mas detalles todo lo visto antes, mientras empezaba a trepar con exelente maestria el árbol -¿Qué haces aquí?

-lo mismo te iba a preguntar –dijo mirándolo –se supone que este lugar es un secreto… solo 3 personas en la tierra lo conocian –dijo con la voz un poco triste

-¿conocian? –dijo extrañado ya al lado de ella -¿Qué les sucedió?

-al parecer… -dijo intentando recordar algo –no recuerdo muy bien quienes eran… es que olvido muchas cosas luego del accidente del barco –dijo olvidando por un pequeño instante el porque estaba llorando anteriormente –pero estoy casi segura, que ambos están… -dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían –mu-muertos –dijo con melancolía –ambos cayeron desde la copa de este árbol…

-¿muertos? –dijo extrañado –y, y puedes decirme ¿Cómo los conosiste? –pregunto intrigado

-pues… -dijo volviendo a recordar –conoci a uno aquí mismo… y se convirtió en mi mejor amigo –dijo formando una sonrisa triste –siempre jugábamos aquí, e incluso estaba enamorada de el, claro era muy pequeña, pero estoy segura que era amor –dijo segura –el problema comenzó porque me fui de viaje a visitar unos parientes, que fue cuando ocurrio el accidente, y no lo volvi a ver mas… -dijo derramando una lagrima –pero antes de irme le prometi algo… prometi que siempre lo querria… y ni siquiera lo recuerdo… y lo peor de todo que ahora me gusta alguien mas… -eso ultimo hizo que Sasuke se atragantara levemente con su propia saliva

-¿asi? ¿de quien? –dijo curioso

-de… -dijo bajito _((innersaku: que mas da… ya estamos lo suficiente vulnerables frente a el, y ahora no creo que pueda hacer algo que te mejore el animo, intentemoslo)) _–de ti Sasuke-kun… -dijo ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas

-que interesante… -dijo arrecostandoce en el árbol junto a ella /notese que la rama era muy grande y cabian ambos fácilmente/

-¿interesante? –dijo sin levantar su cara

-si interesante… -dijo para luego explicarse mejor –lo digo porque tu historia tiene un pequeño pero importante error –dijo sereno

-¿error? ¿de que hablas? –dijo aun sin mirarle

-si ya que… -dijo tomando su rostro para que lo viera –yo estoy vivo al igual que Naruto… -dijo lentamente mientras Sakura se sorprendia entendiendo completamente

-tu… tu eres… -dijo sin creerlo

-si, yo soy ese pequeño niño que ayudaste cuando pasaba un momento duro –dijo sobando su mejilla y limpiando las lagrimas que derramaba –¿y sabes que mas interesante? –dijo ante la cara sorprendida de Sakura

-¿Qué? –dijo apenas audible

-que tu no me gustas… -dijo lentamente, mientras ella bajaba la mirada y el la tomaba de la barbilla para que lo mirara –dejame terminar… -dijo con una sonrisa –yo _**te amo… **_-dijo depositando en sus labios un dulce beso, que ella asombrada respondio de la misma forma, este era un beso único lleno de amor y dulzura, no querían separarse ya que este era el mejor momento de sus vidas, pero claro el oxigeno empezaba a faltarles, asi que deshacieron su beso y unieron sus frentes con los ojos cerrados

-te amo Sasuke-kun –dijo Sakura abrazandolo fuertemente

-tambien te amo molesta –dijo sonriente al escuchar a Sakura diciendo "mhp" por el apodo aun sin soltarse –bueno, Sakura de Uchiha ¿porque estabas llorando? –dijo sobando su espalda arrecostandose y quedando Sakura en su pecho

-ah… eso… -dijo Sakura abrazandolo con mas fuerza –es que… que… -no podía decirlo luego de lo sucedido –tengo que contraer matrimonio con alguien mas –dijo empezando a llorar fuerte y Sasuke se espantaba un poco

-¿que-que tienes que casarte? ¿con quien? ¿Por qué? ¡no lo permitiré! –decia demasiado rápido sin dejar hablar a Sakura

-no lo se… -dijo levantando su cara para verlo –al parecer mis padres eran empresarios famosos y habían echo un contrato para casarme con alguien mas, y asi unir empresas y no pagar una deuda pendiente… -dijo acurrucándose en Sasuke –no-no quiero alejarme de ti, quiero estar contigo, con-con nadie mas –decia hipando

-descuida… -dijo sobándole la espalda –areglaremos esto, juro que encontrare la solución para estar juntos… es mas –dijo con una sonrisa sentándose y separándose de Sakura, mientras le hacia señas para bajar del árbol

Ya en la planta del árbol, Sasuke saco de su bolsillo su llavero que era una navaja, y abriéndola empezó a marcar debajo de la promesa de Sakura:

**Nunca me olvides… **

**Te quiero y siempre lo are…**

_**Y yo te amo, y prometo que siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase sea quien sea, nadie nos lograra separar**_

**Att: S.H.U y **_**S.U**_

-gracias Sasuke-kun –dijo tomando su mano y dándole un dulce beso

-por nada cerecito, pero mejor volvemos que se esta haciendo de noche –dijo mientras ambos se alejaban de regreso al instituto

…

-¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Por qué tardaron? ¿Por qué están de la mano? ¿son novios? ¿A dónde fueron pervertidos? ¿Por qué llegan a estas horas? ¿Qué hicieron durando tres horas y cincuenta y cinco minutos? ¿Por qué no responden? ¿Por qué Sakura-chan llora? ¿teme que le hiciste? ¿Por qué están llenos de tierra? ¿Por qué tienen esas sonrisas de tontos? ¿teme porque no me buscaste cuando te dije? ¿han visto a Hinata-chan? ¡¿Hinata-chan donde estas?! –dijo mirando a todos lados desesperado -¡HINATAAAAAA-CHAAAAAN! –y salio corriendo de la vista de la pelirrosa y el azabache

Explicare mejor las cosas, al llegar Sasuke y Sakura a la recamara, Naruto los resivio como el padre preocupado, y los había estado bombardeando con pregunta sin darle tiempo a responder ninguna de ellas

-nunca cambiara –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Sasuke –¿Sasuke-kun puedes dormir conmigo hoy? –dijo con un tierno puchero nuevamente

-mmm –dijo pensativo

-vas a dormir conmigo y punto –dijo arrastrándolo a la cama, tirarlo a la misma y luego de meterse ella, abrazarlo como si fuera un enorme oso

-_((innersasu: calmate Sasuke, calmate Sasuke…)) _se repetia a si mismo mentalmente y a duras penas logro dormirse

…

/a la mañana siguiente/

Se encontraba una pelirrosa tiernamente abrazada a un pelinegro que dormia plácidamente, mientras dicha pelirrosa colocaba su suave palma en la cara del chico

-tienes la piel suave… -dijo sobando su mejilla derecha, deslizándola hasta sus labios –y unos labios muy provocativos –dijo ruborizándose, a lo que el pelinegro sonrio orgulloso y le dio un beso corto en los labios -¿desde cuando estas despierto? –dijo entre confundida y apenada

-desde hace como 30 minutos –dijo sentándose y dándole un beso en la frente fue al cuarto de baño –pido el baño

-¡hey! –dijo Sakura levantándose también –siempre eres tu primero –dijo cruzándose de brazos

-a ver tu quieres ducharte primero –Sakura asintió –y yo también… ¿quieres bañarte conmigo? –dijo con una sonrisa pero con un tono de voz de que esto iba muy encerio

-¿recuerdas el primer dia que te conoci? –dijo Sakura colocando su mano en el hombre del Uchiha

-si –dijo riendo un poco

-pues no quiero darme cuenta de que mi novio tiene un trapito barato –dijo riéndose, a lo que Sasuke la miro con el seño fruncido –ok lo siento, pero estoy acostumbrada a molestarte

-si quieres volvemos a ser enemigos –dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-¿eso es una amenaza? –dijo sonando sus dedos

-n-no –dijo apenas audible

-muy bien –dijo sonriendo burlona, Sasuke bufo –me voy a bañar –dijo y se fue rápidamente

-mhp –_((innersasu: mujeres ¬¬ hay que complacerlas con todo, porque si no… quien las aguanta)) _pensó dando un largo suspiro

/en clase de biología/

En el salón todos estaban hablando tranquilamente ya que aun no llegaba en profesor, hasta que callaron de repente mirando asombrados ya que, por la puerta apareció un lindo azabache y una hermosa peli-rosa tomados de las manos ambos con una expresión de entre molestos y confusos

-aquí también –dijo la peli-rosa suspirando, mientras se sentaba junto a Sasuke cerca de sus compañeros quienes los miraban atentamente

-no puedo creerlo… -dijo Kiba anonadado

-yo si… -dijo Ino a su lado

-ambos eran problemáticos… -dijo Shikamaru pensativo

-era de esperarse… -dijo Ten-ten como si nada

-era su destino… -dijo Neji encogiéndose de hombros

-asi que era cierto… –dijo Temari que ya se había integrado al grupo, ya que todos la conocían

-mn –"dijo" Gaara con sus típicos auriculares mirándolos

-ujum… -dijo Choji comiéndose unas papitas sabor tocino

-flor de cerezo… -dijo Lee

-lo-lo imagine desde el prin-principio –dijo Hinata

-dattebayo… -dijo Naruto como un genio

-¿ya estuvieron juntos? –pregunto Matsuri moviendo las cejas ganándose una mirada de reproche de todos

-¡Matsuri, se supone que estábamos en un momento de suspenso! –le grito Ino, a lo que la chica le saco la lengua –como sea, ustedes –dijo señalando a Sasuke y a Sakura –dígannos como fue que se hicieron novios

Sasuke y Sakura empezaron a relatar el dia que tuvieron ayer y al terminar las chicas tenían el rostro como si hubieran visto una telenovela romántica llegar a su final y los chicos por su parte no creían que Sasuke se podría enamorar

-aaawww… -dijo Ino abrazando a Kiba por el cuello, pero depues se alejo y lo golpeo -¡tu no puedes ser romántico verdad! –dijo enojada

-_baby _por favor, sabes que no soy el modelo de chico romántico –dijo con su sonrisa de lado, mientras todos ahora los miraban a ellos sorprendidos -¿Qué?

-¿y ustedes desde cuando…? –dijo Sakura moviendo las manos

-desde ayer que me llamo para desirme que no quería admitir que le gustaba y por eso no había intentado nada –dijo mirándolo con un poco de enojo –pero ya no resistia, asi que me pidió que si quería ser su novia, y le dije que si –dijo tomando su mano con una mirada de enamorada

-parece que el amor vuela en el aire –dijo Kiba dándole un corto beso a Ino –y ¿ustedes cuando se dignaran a salir? –dijo Kiba mirando a Neji y a Ten-ten

-¿nosotros? –dijo Ten-ten señalándose con Neji –llevamos casi cuatro mese saliendo

-por cierto ¿quieres ser mi novia? –dijo Neji de la nada

-claro –dijo Ten-ten _((inner-ten: SIIIIII! ¡VAMOS TEN-TEN SIGUE ASI!)) _

-definitivamente el amor esta en el aire –dijo dijo Sakura mientras era abrazada por Sasuke -¿Temari cuando vas a…? –fue interrumpida antes de terminar

-eeemmm… Sakura, estaba a punto –dijo mientras se volteaba y miraba a Shikamaru –vago… ¿podrias perdonarmen por irme? –dijo con cara de perrito

-mnn –dijo no muy convencido, luego suspiro –ya que, te conozco y se que no dejaras de molestar hasta que lo aga –dijo y Temari empezó a saltar contenta abrazandolo –problemática –dijo con una leve sonrisa

-¡volveremos hacer **AMIGOS**! –lo ultimo fue como un balde de agua fría para el Nara quien quedo quieto mientras Gaara se reia levemente

-yo no puedo creer que Gaara no se de cuenta que me gusta –decia Matsuri volteando a verlo

-¿y porque lo dices en vos alta sabiendo que el esta detrás de ti? –dijo Ten-ten extrañada

-facil, siempre me la paso diciéndolo solo que con sus estúpidos audífonos nunca me oye –dijo tranquila –es por lo mismo que cree que soy una niña, que no se protege de nada y que es una angelita bajada del cielo. Créanme si le dijeran como soy en verdad no les creería –dijo segura –y hablando de estúpidos… tu –dijo señalando a Naruto –dime porque el imbécil del profesor no ha llegado

-mmm… -dijo colocando su mano en el mentón –es curioso, el tio Jiraiya-sensei me dijo que iria a buscar "información" para sus libros el jueves

-Na-Naruto-kun hoy es ju-jueves –dijo Hinata tomando su hombro

-osea que emos estado aquí esperando mas de 35 minutos a un profesor que ni siquiera esta en el internado –dijo Kiba con un tic en el ojo

-creo que si –dijo Naruto inocentemente, ganándose las miradas cargadas de odio de todos

_Escenas del próximo episodio:_

_-¿Qué planeas Sasuke-kun?_

_-¿la familia de Gaara_

_-bueno chicos… llegue a la conclusión de que ninguno va a tocar en el festival de los cerezos_

_**((y aquí esta el significado de S.H.U, quien se lo imagino ah? Ah?)) **_**decidi hacer mi buena obra del año y deje a tia al mando **_**((siiiiii! Aja que les parecio, tengan presente que Sakura luego del accidente quedo un poco traumada y por eso no recuerda a Sasuke… y Sasuke tuvo amnesia, de verdad opinen porque a mi y a uchihita nos da miedo que no les guste la historia y el giro que esta dando, y estuve olvidando la clase de música, e el capitulo que viene aparecerá descuiden, bechitos y apapachos para todos))**_


	13. Chapter 13 plan nueva banda

**Hooolooo **_**((aquí toy yo)) y **_**aquí toy para ustedes, damas, chicas, chicos, Uzumakis, perros, Kishimoteros, sasusakus forever, elenco de Death Note **_**((te amo L :3))**_** Urbi-chan, Voldi, Isurugui-sempai, caperucita rosa… aaa si tía hazme el honor **_**((les invitamos a pasar por la villa de los cuetos, es la Parodia de las que les hablamos, es que no se nos ocurrió un mejor nombre o un mejor summary, lo lamentamos u.u)) **_**y por otra parte, manden preguntas para ver si me digno a hacer el de las entrevistas, manden manden, que conste. **

**No soy responsable de hacer o no la historia, así que lamento si no me sale, pro manden preguntas para motivarme un poco **** estoy contenta ya se acerca nuestro mes favorito! **_**((ENERO! Se preguntaran que tiene enero… pues… -redoble de tambor- es nuestro cumpleaños! Pero aun falta mucho –nube negra-)) **_**si desean regalar algo, se aceptan automóviles, chocolates del tamaño de todo Japón, una entrevista a Kishimoto, un vuelo a Japón, un jet privado… lo que sea, pero ya saben**

**Disclaimers: **Naruto es pertenencia del gran Masashi Kishimoto (o como yo le digo kishi XD) y solo robe por un momento a los personajes para cumplir a mi mente torcida jeje

**Capitulo 13. Plan, nueva banda**

Luego de salir del aula de clase, en la cual estuvieron mirando a Naruto de forma asesina por 5 minutos, salieron y le dieron a las chicas un folleto sobre el próximo festival de cerezos en el que se especificaba "las chicas invitan"

Sakura se había ido junto a Sasuke a la oficina de la directora Tsunade, para hablar mejor sobre el asunto del matrimonio de Sakura

-buenas tardes directora Tsunade –dijo amablemente Sakura –vine porque quería saber con quien tengo que ca-casarme –dijo lo ultimo en un susurro

-sabes que no estoy contenta con esto… -dijo rebuscando entre unos papeles –muy bien la empresa con la que te deben de casar son los… -dijo viendo y sorprendiéndose al instante –los Sabaku

-¿la familia de Gaara? –dijo sorprendido el Uchiha

-si al parecer el padre de nuestros nuevos alumnos Gaara y Temari no Sabaku, exige que se cumpla el trato que tus padres realizaron… al parecer tus padres tenían una gran deuda con los Sabaku y esta ahora luego de su muerte, es la única forma de pagarla –dijo un poco enojada –ya que Sakura por ser una Haruno al combinar Haruno-Sabaku serán mucho mas conocidos en el mundo de los negocios, y con el dinero que saquen de eso podrás pagar la deuda de tus padres –dijo Tsunade mientras ellos asentían sin mucho animo

-¿y no hay otra solución directora Tsunade? –dijo Sasuke mas serio de lo normal

-ninguna que yo conozca… lo único que se me ocurre es que Sakura pague la deuda sin tener que casarse, pero ella no dispone de ese dinero –dijo cerrando los ojos tratando de pensar otra salida

Luego de un tiempo de silencio en el que Sakura permanecía sin moverse de su lugar, Sasuke hablo

-¿y que sucedería si Sakura se casara con alguien mas? –pregunto intrigado

-si el caso sucediera, de igual forma tendría que pagar la deuda –dijo Tsunade sin entender el punto al que quería

-pero que pasaría si la familia con quien se casara pudiera pagar la deuda –dijo firmemente

-pues… -dijo revisando unos papeles –no dice en ninguna parte que no pero… ¿no se supone que estamos buscando la manera de que Sakura no se case? –dijo confundida

-¿Qué planeas Sasuke-kun? –intervino Sakura colocando su mano en el hombro del chico

-tengo un plan… -dijo Sasuke decidido, mientras Sakura y Tsunade lo miraban interrogantes –mi tío Obito es el que dirige todas las empresas Uchiha, incluyendo la herencia que mis padres me dejaron a mi y a Itachi… podría pagar la deuda de Sakura con una parte de mi herencia familiar –dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa

-pero es una gran suma de dine… -no la dejo terminar cuando Sasuke tomo la carpeta que tenia en sus manos Tsunade

-mn –dijo Sasuke pensando -¿Cuánto tiempo tiene Sakura para casarse?

-hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, lo que quiere decir que cuando Sakura cumpla 18 años –dijo Tsunade

-bien, al momento de Sakura casarse con… -dijo viendo el papel y diciendo con enojo –Gaara, yo tomare su lugar y sere el que se case con Sakura, pagare la deuda y que luego pase lo que Sakura quiera que pase –dijo tomando su mano

-¿sa-Sasuke-kun? –dijo Sakura sorprendida

-no es una mala idea… pero… -dijo tomando la otra mano de Sakura -¿estas de acuerdo pequeña? –dijo de manera maternal mientras Sakura estaba quieta sin decir nada al respecto, cosa que alarmo de sobremanera a Sasuke

-¿Sakura? –dijo al ver que no respondía y parecía estar en una galaxia lejana

-Sasuke-kun… -el pelinegro miro a la pelirrosa –¿estarías dispuesto a casarte conmigo, para pagar una deuda? –dijo en tono neutral

-tengo mis razones –dijo dándole un corto beso en la frente y, con ese simple gesto Sakura lo abrazo y acepto el trato que este le ofrecía, mientras lagrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus ojos

-si, acepto Sasuke-kun –dijo dándole muchos besos

/en la cafetería del instituto/

-¿alguno sabe donde están Sasuke y Sakura? –dijo Ino preocupada

-no tengo idea… -dijo Kiba –oigan si no recuerdo mal el viernes tenemos los resultados de la clase de música

-es cierto no nos habían dado porque no había profesor, al parecer Yamato-sensei si dará las dos clases –dijo ten-ten mientras veía llegar a Sasuke y a Sakura muy contentos cual típica pareja de enamorados

-Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san ¿Dónde estaban? –dijo Hinata curiosa

-tratando un asunto con Tsunade-sama –dijo la Haruno guiñándole un ojo a Hinata –y ¿ahora que hacemos? –dijo mirando que todos estaban reunidos

-mmm –dijo Temari colocando sus manos en la barbilla, mientras tocaban el timbre –creo que ir a clases, vamos vago –dijo jalando a Shikamaru juguetonamente mientras este repetía "problemática"

…

Al llegar el viernes…

…

/clase de música/

Todos estaban reunidos sentados en círculos cómodamente hasta que hablo el sensei

-bueno chicos… llegue a la conclusión de que ninguno va a tocar en el festival de los cerezos –dijo mientras todos empezaban a protestar –la directora Tsunade logro que una de las bandas mas conocidas en este instituto tocaran para el festival

-¿Cuál banda? –dijeron todos al unisono

-nosotros –dijeron saliendo de detrás del escenario un rubio, un chico con unas muy lindas ojeras, uno de ojos color morado, otro con algunos _pirsing_, el siguiente de ojos color avellana, una chica con un _pirsing_ en el rostro, un peli-rojo y por ultimo un chico con una extraña mascara. Todos vestidos con una chaqueta de capucha negra con nubes rojas

-¡¿ustedes?! –gritaron todos asombrados

-si, nosotros… -dijo el peli-negro –somos AKATSUKI –dijo con una enorme sonrisa el Uchiha mayor

-¿es una broma no? –dijo Sasuke mirando al sensei

-no lo es… algunos de ellos eran los mejores estudiantes, fundaron una banda, y aquí en el instituto siempre han sido queridos por alumnos y maestros –dijo recordando esos tiempos en los que seguía a Hiddan y a Deidara porque estos habían echo alguna travesura

-bueno y ¿que cantaran para saber de que si son buenos? –dijo aun desconfiado Kiba de que los hallan rechazado por ellos

Todos los integrantes de akatsuki se miraron formando una sonrisa mientras se posicionaban en sus respectivos instrumentos y comenzaban a tocar

_**((nose ustedes pero me gusta mas esta canción cantada por Ricky Martín que LMFO asi que imaginencela con Ricky Martín)) Wiiiiiii "URBI" Estuvo aquí wiiiiiiii**_

_/comienza Itachi de espaldas al publico (osea a los chicos y chicas)/_

_**Cuando salgo andar, girls be looking like que duro esta**_

_**Yo soy el cangre aquí, walking down the Street in my new la freak, yeah**_

_**This is how I roll, animal print pants out control **_

_**It's red foo with the big afro**_

_**Y como brece lee rock out the club, yeah **_

_/cantan Konan, Nagato y Yahiko este ultimo con el brazo alrededor de la chica –Konan dice lo que esta en paréntesis y Nagato en subrayado -/_

_**(Ahhh) girl look at that body (x3)**_

_**I-I-I work out **_

_**(Ahhh) girl look at that body (x3)**_

_**I-I-I work out**_

_/canta Sasori y Deidara saliendo de atras del escenario –Deidara subrayado-)/_

_**Cuando ago mi entrada **__**(yeah)**__** this is what I see **__**(okay)**_

_**Todo el mundo para pa' mirarme a mi**_

_**I got a passion in my panst and I aian't afraid to show it, show it, show it…**_

_**I'm sexy and know it, soy sexy y lo sabes**_

_/canta Hiddan bailándole a todas las chicas –Tobi subrayado-/_

_**Vasilando en el mall, segurity just can't find the all**_

_**Whem I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying go tan my cheeks **__**(Whaat?)**_

_/canta Deidara guiñándole el ojo a las chicas/_

_**This i show I roll, vamos on ladies it's time to go**_

_**Nos fuimos pa' el bar, baby don't be nervous **_

_**No shoes, no shirt, como quiera me sirve **__**(watch!)**_

_/cantan todos mientras la chicas del publico dicen lo subrayado emocionadas/_

_**(Ahhh)**__** girl look at that body (x3)**_

_**I-I-I work out**_

_**(Ahhh)**_ _**girl look at that body (x3)**_

_**I-I-I work out**_

Al termino de todas las chicas aplaudían mientras, Sasuke decía "mhp" con mucha rabia, Neji fruncía el seño, Naruto se cruzaba de brazos, Shikamaru bufaba, Gaara se colocaba con enojo sus audífonos y Kiba gruñaba

-¡mi amor dame tu numero! –grito Matsuri chiflando a la vez que Hiddan le guiñaba el ojo y todos la miraban con una gotita

-si, akatsuki canto como para morirse –dijo Ino mientras Kiba abría los ojos indignado –aww por favor sabes que te quelo cachorrito –dijo abrazándolo mientras que Kiba hacia un puchero

-¿Kiba estas celoso? –dijo Sakura mientras Sasuke soltaba su monosílabo -¿tu también Sasuke-kun?

-yo no estoy celoso –dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¿a si? –dijo también cruzándose de brazos –oooh… Sasori-sensei… Itach… -no termino cuando Sasuke ya la había besado para que dejara de llamar a como el les decía sus "enemigos"

-yo no soy celoso –dijo Sasuke al separarse –pero lo que es mio, nadie lo toca –dijo colocando su mano en la cintura de Sakura, mientras esta formaba una sonrisa

-bueno si ya no tenemos nada que hacer… -dijo Yamato-sensei –ya saben el festival de los cerezos es conocido también porque las chicas invitan –dijo a lo que todos como si fueran un resorte de voltearon hasta donde estaba Hinata, quien se sonrojo por lo mismo

-¿si sabes que debes de invitar a alguien no? –dijo Sakura en un susurro a lo que Hinata solo bajo levemente la cabeza, pero luego la sabio rápidamente

-lo se –dijo segura, algo completamente extraño –y yo are –dijo sin titubear, pero con aun con su dulce sonrojo

**Jeje este cap no cumplio la cuota de 20 paginas en world, por eso hice otra parodia para compensarlo… también tía y yo estamos pensando en hacerlo en todos los capítulos, con la preguntas que me agan, (si es que las hacen) bueno aquí esta**

**Parodia de relleno **

-HOLOOOOOO –decía saliendo de una cortina una pre-adolecente de 12 años –mi nombre es Uchihita1427 o uchihta como les guste, les vengo a hacer entrevistas a los personajes de "internado konoha Gakuen" para ver como les parece la historia hasta ahora –dijo leyendo unas notas –también tengo la presencia de mi querida y siempre presente en la historia… un aplauso a tía

-muuuchooo gusto –dijo saliendo otra persona de unos 19 años –¡miren aquí esta bebe-chan!… bueno en mi pancita pero esta –dijo con una sonrisa –¡también invitamos a nuestra querida amiga urbi!

-¡aquí ta urbi! –dijo saliendo dramáticamente del piso otra chica de 12 años –al fin Salí

-bueno nuestro primer invitado es… ¿Hiddan y Kakuzu? –dijo mientras todos aplaudían –dime ¿Qué opinas de la historia?

-¿Qué, que opino? –dijo el jashinista sentándose en un sillón negro –¡es una porquería!

-¿Por qué dices eso? –dijo Uchihita mientras le empezaba a levitar el cabello al propio estilo Kushina

-¡pues sencillamente porque yo no aparezco en ella! ¡me has puesto solo de relleno! ¡y ni siquiera me han pagado el sueldo! –grito eufórico Kakuzu

-¿y como carrizos crees que te vamos a pagar si no sales en la historia? –dijo al coro Uchihita y tia

-pues… pues… -dijo sin mas –son buenas –dijo rendido a lo que Uchihita y tia agrandaban su (cof enorme cof) ego

-bien terminamos contigo seguridad, y ahora el que sigue es Sasuke-chan –dijo urbi leyendo las hojas, mientras se oían muchos gritos del publico (es decir Candice Saint-just, sweet love, DULCECITO311, , Brilliant Star, Msdupree22, Fumino-chanSS, dulceCandy la diosa del amor, cherry627, ryu akai, saakuraa, cerezo de la luna-Haruno, anny Uchiha 97, ali0516, forgettabouteverything y )

-mhp –dijo sentándose en el mismo asiento que Hiddan

-tan hablador como siempre… -dijo tía con una gotita –en fin, ¿Qué te parece la historia?

-no me importa, se como termina, nos obligaron a estudiarnos el libreto –dijo sereno –por cierto no me diste protagonismo en la villa de los cuentos

-si te lo di eras el novio de la protagonista eso cuenta… -dijo Uchihita rascándose la cabeza

-al final… ¡Itachi estuvo en escena conmigo, no cuent… -no termino cuando salió corriendo desde atrás de la cortina un Orochimaru, con una camisa que tenia la foto de Sasuke dormido, una gorra que decía "I love Sasuke" una banda que decía "Best Drag Queen" (significa "reina travesti") y todo esto con una pancarta que decía en letras roja "DAME TU CUERPO"

-mi Sasuke-chaaaaaaan –grito mientras corría hasta el, pero tía fue mas rápida y llamo a seguridad mientras se lo llevaban

-bueno… -dijo urbi confundida –es la primera vez que vengo, y como ya dije no conozco muy bien a los personajes de Naruto… acabo de darme cuenta de que están locos –dijo urbi al estilo de filosofa

-lo están –dijeron Uchihita y tía al unísono de nuevo -bueno manden reviews, coman chocolate, vean anime… y recuerden… -pausa dramática –lo olvide XD ((frase robada de icarly))

-sayonaraaa! –dijeron todas en coro


	14. Chapter 14 ¿quieres ir al festival?

**Holo aquí yo, tía y una persona que también nos acompañara ****((Holo Holo soy la mejor amiga de Uchihita, es decir soy urbi la fastidiare…. Eeh… digo daré mi opinión de la historia desde aquí!)) ****¬¬ aja aquí el cap.**

**Disclaimers: **Naruto es pertenencia del gran Masashi Kishimoto (o como yo le digo kishi XD) y solo robe por un momento a los personajes para cumplir a mi mente torcida jeje

**Capitulo 14. ¿Quieres ir conmigo al festival?**

Tiempo después…

Ya la noticia del baile circulaba por todo el internado, todas las chicas hablaban sobre como vestirse, como peinarse, que maquillaje etc, etc. Por otro lado los chicos simplemente lo veían como algo mas un simple acontecimiento más… claro todos menos nuestros protagonistas que le veían un poco más de sentido al festival, en especial nuestro querido Uchiha menor.

…

Todos se encontraban en el patio del instituto en una hora libre

-¿Naruto, no deberías ir a Ichiraku a esta hora? –dijo dulcemente Matsuri, todos la miraron con cara de "tramas algo"

-cierto… ¡vamos a comer ramen Hinata-chan dattebayo! –dijo llevándose a la pelinegra que solo asintió rápidamente y se sonrojo

-¿Neji no deberías de vigilar a tu querida prima? –dijo mirando a Neji con fingida preocupación, a lo que el nombrado se levanto y camino lentamente por donde se había ibo Naruto y Hinata –deberías de acompañarlo por si hace una escena con Hinata –dijo de nuevo sabiamente a ten-ten, quien también siguió a Neji

-¿Qué te sucede Matsuri? –dijo Sakura extrañada

-¿a mi? Nada –dijo formando una sonrisa inocente, que dio un poco de miedo –Kiba, estoy segura de haber visto a acamar en la entrada, ¿Por qué no haces que agá las pases con Ino? –dijo con la misma sonrisa y omitiendo la gran pregunta de "¿y esta como sabe que Kiba tiene un perro que me odia?" que se formulaba Ino, se fue con Kiba

-Temari… -dijo volteándose hacia la nombrada – ¿no me habías dicho que en el local al lado de la fuente estaban vendiendo un nuevo modelo de _puzle?_ –dijo con su sonrisa que a medida pasaba el tiempo se volvía un poco mas siniestra

-es cierto… vamos vago –dijo llevándose a Shikamaru hasta la dichosa tienda

-y los últimos –susurro bajo, pero Sasuke y Sakura la pudieron oír –Sasuke… -el nombrado no se inmuto -¿el cumpleaños de Sakura no cae el día del festival? –dijo fingiendo asombro –deberías de estarle planeando una gran fiesta… digo si es que la quieres –dijo volteándose con esa sonrisa macabra

-Claro que se la are –dijo tranquilo el Uchiha

-¿seguro? Porque estoy segura de que Itachi-sempai y Sasori-sempai también la están planeando –dijo con la sonrisa mas grande todavía –no debe… -no termino ya que Sasuke se había ido junto a Sakura –perfecto –dijo viendo a la única persona que quedaba –Gaara –dijo con una sonrisa angelical

…

-¡yo quiero el miso ramen Hinata-chan! –dijo Naruto con fingido enojo

-y yo-yo también lo quiero –dijo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa

-pero es muy grande dattebayo, te llenarías fácilmente –dijo buscando cualquier excusa _((ese es mi ramen favorito)) _pensó

-¿Qué-que no puedo comer un mi-miso ramen? –dijo indignada la Hyuga a lo que el rubio asintió lentamente –ja trá-traelo –dijo ruborizada pero firme. El señor Teuchi asombrado por la actitud de Hinata le trajo el miso ramen. La joven Hyuga comenzó comer y comer ese gigantesco ramen, que seria mínimo para 3 personas

-imposible… -susurro Naruto al ver como Hinata se tomaba el poco ramen que quedaba. Y dicha chica soltó una dulce sonrisa

-te lo dije –dijo sin dejar de sonrojarse

-¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida? –dijo Naruto con corazoncitos en los ojos. La nombrada se sonrojo… de nuevo

…

-¿Neji… no crees que nos perdimos verdad? –dijo ten-ten quien miraba hacia todas direcciones

-claro que no nos perdimos corazón –dijo mirando a todas partes mientras ten-ten suspiraba

-admítelo

-ok nos perdimos, pero por aquí debe de estar la plaza –dijo adentrándose a un callejón, que los llevo a la entrada del instituto

-te lo dije –dijo ten-ten riéndose

-no te rías –dijo formando una sonrisa mientras ten-ten se acercaba y lo abrazaba

…

-pero ototo yo solo quise hacerle un favor a mi querida cuñadita –decía Itachi inocentemente

-si, si quisiste hacer tu obra de caridad del año ya entiendo, lo que no explico es ¿Por qué tu también estas planeando algo para Sakura? –dijo señalando a Sasori

-po… porque… -decía mirando con suplica a Itachi quien solo alzo las manos y se volteo -¿Por qué es mi amiga? –Sasuke lo miro de manera amenazante

-por dios están peleando por mi cumpleaños… -decía Sakura que había intentado detener a Sasuke desde el principio _((inner-Saku: mientas más fiestas, más regalos. Saku: torpe inner)) _pensaba -¿no creen que ya están grandecitos?

-¡el empezó! –Dijeron los tres señalando al que estaba a su izquierda –tu fuiste quien llego/es por tu culpa/no tengo que explicar nada –decían todos al mismo tiempo y no se entendía nada

-para que hable –decía Sakura con una gotita y la palma en el rostro

…

-a ver… ¿si algunos meses tienen 30 y 31 días? ¿Cuáles son los que tienen 28? –dijo Temari sentada junto a Shikamaru en una plaza

-fácil, todos… que todos los meses tienen 28 días –dijo relajado –estas en una cueva, tienes un fosforo y hay una vela una lámpara de aceite y una fogata ¿Qué enciendes primero? –dijo cruzando los brazos

-sencillo el fosforo –dijo sacándole la lengua –a ver piloteas un avión de pasajeros en medio de una tormenta, un relámpago cae sobre el motor de la derecha y lo destroza, viendo que con un solo motor no se puede llegar al próximo aeropuerto, se decide tirar por la puerta toda la carga, después de vaciar medio avión solo quedan los pasajeros, que son un equipo de futbol, 20 monjas claustrales, un grupo de turistas japoneses y varios ejecutivos de una multinacional empresa petrolífera ¿Cómo se llama el piloto? –dijo rápidamente

-ja, SHIKAMARU NARA –dijo igual de rápido –resuelve esto –dijo dándole el puzle que compraron en la tienda. No bastaron solo 5 minutos para que Temari lo armara completamente

-¿738 por 74 dividido entre 9 menos el día de nuestro aniversario?

-6044

-así que aun recuerdas nuestro aniversario –dijo triunfante, a lo que Shikamaru se golpeo mentalmente

…

-no puedo creerlo –dijo Ino acariciando a acamar mientras este se a recostaba en sus piernas –pensé que me odiabas –dijo rascándole la cabeza

-yo también lo creía al principio –dijo Kiba viendo tan hermosa escena de Ino con su mascota –pero al parecer esos arañazos, lamidas, correteras y mordiscos eran formas de mostrar su cariño

-pues que podía esperar si tu lo criaste –dijo mirándolo con una risa -¡Vamos a jugar acamar! –dijo a lo que el perro ladro y empezó a jugar con Ino por todas partes

-o-oye Ino ten cuida… -fue muy tarde

-¡AAAAHH! –grito de dolor

…

-Gaara –era la decima octava vez que Matsuri le daba con una ramita en el hombro a Gaara para que le prestara atención, el chico al fin sintió los golpecitos y se quito los audífonos

-¿Qué sucede pequeña? –y hay Matsuri recordo el porque era que odiaba que Gaara se quitara esos audífonos

-bueno… veras –dijo de manera inocente y tímida –yo quería saber ¿si quieres ir al festival de los cerezos conmigo? –dijo mirándolo como ángel recién bajada del cielo

-claro –le salió un poco atontado la voz – ¿tu voz no era mas chillona? –dijo confuso a Matsuri le dio un tic en el ojo y deshaciendo la poca cordura de niña buena que le quedaba se levanto de golpe

-maldita sea Gaara, ya no tengo 10 años, ya no soy una niña que hay que cuidar, ya no sigo siendo la dulce y tímida Matsuri, todo esto por esos malditos auriculares de mierda que no dejan que oigas nada –dijo quitándoselos y rompiendo el cable –no puedo creer que siempre te diga que ME GUSTAS y tu por estar en otro mundo crees que yo… -no termino ya que la callaron de repente con un beso

…

-lo-lo ciento dattebayo –decía Naruto sonrojado mientras observaba a Hinata que no se movía de su lugar y tenia de su boca un fideo a medio comer

-… -la chica no respondía y eso empezaba a asustar a Naruto, quien en momento de desesperación de acerco a ella

-hinat… -dijo dándole con el dedo índice en el hombro, y ese simple golpecito que no mataría ni a una mosca, basto para que Hinata cayera inconsciente al suelo –¡HINATA-CHAAAAAAAN! –Grito en rubio tomándola en brazos mientras el viejo Teuchi salía de la cocina -¡viejo, Hina-chan se desmayo! –dijo histérico corriendo de aquí para allá con Hinata en brazos, pero de un momento a otro se tropezó y quedo encima de Hinata, la cual al sentir el golpe se despertó, claro que no duro mucho al ver a un adorable rubio sobre ella besándola por accidente

…

-¡Neji Daiki Hyuga! –Gritaba Ten-ten el nombre completo de dicho chico quien se paro de golpe, pero luego siguió alejándose de ella – ¡vuelve acá en este instante! –el chico no respondía ni se dignaba siquiera a mirarla –al menos que quieras que les diga a todos que el serio Neji Hyuga tiene un álbum completo de fotos mias –dijo cruzándose de brazos y cuando volvió a mirar, ya Neji se encontraba junto a ella

-pero Ten-ten –dijo con suplica, a lo que la chica lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados - corazón –dijo corrigiéndose –Naruto y Hinata se besaron al propio estilo "la dama y el vagabundo" –Ten-ten rio ante lo dicho –además Hinata se desmayo SE DESMAYO –dijo moviendo los brazos de manera graciosa, por que Neji Hyuga podría ser el mas serio, pero con Ten-ten era todo lo contrario

-si pero mira –dijo viendo por la ventana del local de ramen –Naruto esta buscando la manera de ayudarla –Neji volteo a ver hacia la ventana –mier… -no pudo terminar la frase

-¡Naruto aléjate de mi prima! –grito furioso entrando de golpe al local, mala suerte para ambos ya que Naruto del susto se golpeo con la frente de la Hyuga y quedo inconsciente sobre ella

-perfecto –dijo a regañadientes el Hyuga quitando a Naruto de encima de Hinata -¿acaso no vas a decir algo? –dijo volteando a ver a la de moñitos

-se ven tan lindos juntos –dijo tiernamente a lo que el oji-perla se dio con la palma en la cara

…

-¡soy su novio! –decía Sasuke orgulloso

-¡soy su cuñado! –decía igual Itachi

-¡no tengo porque dar explicaciones de mis actos! –decía Sasori

-¡pueden callarse de una buena vez! –dijo Sakura harta de todo el asunto, estaba sentada en una silla alejada de ellos, quienes discutían sobre quien sabe que, pero que estaba segura era de ella -¿se podría saber porque discuten ahora?

-porque… -Itachi se quedo con el dedo alzado luego continuo -¿Sasuke porque era? –Dijo a lo que el nombrado pensó un poco y luego se encogió de hombros -¿Sasori? –el Akasuna realizo el mismo gesto que Sasuke, los tres pensaban en cual era el tema del que discutían hasta que una sensación extraña los interrumpió

-se siente… como un aire a… muerte –dijo Sasuke mirando a todas partes hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una pelirrosa que tenia un aura negra alrededor, y levantaba la mirada mientras una extraña música tétrica sonaba, los tres retrocedieron un paso

-¿quieren decir, que desde hace 54 minutos están discutiendo de algo que ni siquiera saben que es? –Dijo con un extraño tono natural, los 3 asintieron lentamente –morirán

-¡que lo aga tu novio! –dijo Sasori escondiéndose detrás de Sasuke

-¡que lo aga tu cuñado! –dijo Sasuke escondiéndose detrás de Itachi, luego ambos hermanos se miraron y empujaron a Sasori y dijeron al unísono -¡que muera el que no es nada de ti!

-hable en plural –dijo de manera asesina los 3 sintieron un escalofrió –pero se las dejare pasar porque ustedes son especiales para mi –dijo con una sonrisa todos la miraron con una gotita por su cambio de humor

-espera… -dijo Sasuke dudoso – ¿que es Sasori de ti? –y hay comenzaba otra pelea

…

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Que te duele? ¿Cuántos dedos ves? –decía Kiba rápidamente colocando su mano en el hombro de la Yamanaka

-e estado mejor, mi tobillo y no golpee el ojo Kiba –dijo intentando levantarse, pero no pudo y volvió a caer

-acamar ¿puedes ayudar a Ino? –acamar ladro y ayudo a Ino, de tal manera que esta se monto sobre el como si fuera un caballo

-acamar si has crecido –dijo rascándole de nuevo la cabeza

-ejem, ¿sabes que yo soy tu novio y no acamar verdad? –dijo un poco celoso

-¿y si sabes que me doble el tobillo y que quien me esta ayudando a caminar es acamar y no tu verdad? –cruzándose de brazos

-me callo –dijo cargado a Ino en su espalda

-no me sueltes –dijo aferrándose al cuerpo de Kiba

-nunca lo are –dijo girando el rostro y dándole un beso

…

-Shikamaru desde que te dije que aun recuerdas nuestro aniversario te quedastes así, y me estas asustando –dijo al ver que le chico estaba sentado uniendo sus dedos formando un O, y con los ojos cerrados

-necesito pensar –dijo sin ponerle mucha atención _((inner-Shika: ¡admítelo aun la amas con todo tú ser! ¡Vago estúpido dile tus sentimientos!)) _–me rindo –dijo levantándose de su silla alejándose del local pero Temari lo detuvo

-¿aun me quieres? –Esa pregunta descoloco a Shikamaru –ya sabes… como antes –dijo a lo que Shikamaru suspiro

-siempre serás mi problemática –dijo dándole un abrazo formando una sonrisa forzosa –nunca dejaras de causarle problemas a mi vida, recuerda que somos **AMIGOS** –dijo mientras en esta ocasión el balde agua fría le caía a Temari

-claro… mejores amigos –dijo con una sonrisa igual de forzosa

-_((quiero ser mucho mas que tu amigo(a) lamentablemente, ya no sientes lo mismo por mi… no sabes cuanto tiempo espere que estuvieras conmigo vago/problemática)) _–pensaban ambos abrazándose

-iremos al festival junto verdad –dijo Shikamaru

-claro, somos a-amigo –dijo un poco triste

…

-¡auch! –Decía Matsuri alejándose y cubriendo su boca -¡me mordiste! –Gaara formo una sonrisa triunfante

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué no me vengaría por mis audífonos? –dijo con una sonrisa

-¡tienes como 70 audífonos de distintos tamaños y colores! –Dijo mordiéndose levemente el labio –ahora me suele

-no agás eso –dijo en casi suplica –por favor

-¿Qué? –Dijo volviendo a hacerlo -¿te molesta? Pues mira –dijo sacando su brillo labial y echándose –mmm que rico sabe, lastima que no me puedes besar porque me lastimaste

-si claro y yo soy el príncipe de Francia –dijo atrayéndola y besándola de nuevo

…

-zanahoria –dijo Suijetsu jalándole el pelo

-¿Qué quieres sushi podrido? –dijo molesta

-¿quieres ir conmigo al festival? –dijo mirando el video-juego que cargaba en las manos

-¿Qué que? –dijo corriendo un poco del pinta-labios que se estaba echando

-¿quieres que suplique? –dijo aun sin mirarle

-si recuerdas que es las chicas invitan ¿verdad? –dijo limpiándose el maquillaje

-¿quieres decir, que como yo te invite no puedes aceptar mi propuesta porque las reglas son que las chicas invitan, podríamos solucionarlo con que tu me preguntes si yo quiero ir contigo al festival? –dijo aun sin mirarla

-¿ah? –dijo confunda

-perfecto, en la plaza a las 8 el día del festival -dijo guardando el juego, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Karin y alejándose con una gran sonrisa en el rostro –fosforito, cierra la boca que entran las mocas –dijo riendo

-¿ah? –Dijo cerrando la boca de golpe colocando su mano en la mejilla –maldito sushi podrido

…

-Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata preocupada de que el rubio no despertara –y ni-ni siquiera pude decirte que si que-querías ir al festival conmigo –dijo triste

-Hinata-chan… -decía el rubio aun dormido –no… aléjate de ella… -decía aun dormido –ra-sengan dattebayo… –dijo moviendo la pierna -¿si Hinata-chan? –Dijo feliz –me encantaría ir al festival contigo –dijo despertando de golpe –Hinata-chan, gracias por invitarme al festival –dijo contento abrazándola la Hyuga se sonrojo y abrazo a Naruto con una sonrisa

…

Y los demás ya que las chicas eran sus novias no tuvieron que pasar nada del otro mundo para invitarlas, y así fue como cada chica consiguió su pareja para el futuro festival de los cerezos

**Poca imaginación, mi no poder hacer esta parte del capitulo, pero quiero utilizar este espacio para agradecerle… a mis maestros que me enseñaron a leer y escribir, a Masashi Kishimoto que me enseño este anime magnifico, a la loca de tía que me enseño que era el anime **_**((yo también agradezco esas horas de la madrugada viendo Inuyasha y Naruto)) **_**a todos ustedes amantes de Naruto los amo por hacer este sueño posible y… ****((Uchihita si sabes que este no es el fin de la historia verdad?)) ****urbi, estoy practicando para cuando llegue el odioso final de esta historia ****((lo siento pero esta historia no se termina hasta que agás el final)) ****-.-U no es obvio que el final llega cuando llegue el fin **_**((pero el fin llega cuando se hace el final, el final se hace cuando sea el fin de la historia, eso quiere decir que el fin de esta historia es cuando es el final de los personajes :D)) **_**… ****((no entendí nada… hasta pronto)) ****urbi no sabe nada de anime -.-U **_**((que no se te aga costumbre venir aquí, oíste urbi?)) **_**((alaaaaveee esta si es brava, yo me quedo porque quiero)) **_**((No puedes quedarte porque… a ti no te gusta Naruto –tan tan tan –Uchihita porque el tan tan tan?)) **_**Emoción al momento ****((bueno tal vez no me guste Naruto pero… pero…)) ****anda dilo sabemos que quieres ****((ya bueno me esta gustando, pero sigo siendo amante a Twilight *-*)) **** es por esa razón que somos amigas, somos de mundos distintos y eso (por alguna extraña razón) es divertido, Sayonara! **


	15. Chapter 15 el festival

**LEAN LAS NOTAS FINALES ES MUY IMPORTANTE **

**Que fue eso Disclaimers: **Naruto es pertenencia del gran Masashi Kishimoto (o como yo le digo kishi XD) y solo robe por un momento a los personajes para cumplir a mi mente torcida jeje

**Capitulo 15. El festival**

28 de marzo…

-bien Hinata –decía Sakura dándole unos toques al cabello de la pelinegra –estamos listas, mejor vamos antes de que los chicos empiecen a preocuparse –a continuación ambas chicas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la plaza que sería el lugar de reunión.

…

-¿teme, qué haces aquí? –decía el rubio cruzado de brazos al ver al azabache llegar a la plaza. El rubio portaba una camisa manga larga naranja que tenia el dibujo de una extraña hoja /de konoha/ y decía "I'm Ninja" y sobre esta otra camisa azul y un bluyín azul oscuro

-lo mismo te iba a preguntar dobe –dijo el azabache de la misma manera. Dicho azabache vestía una camisa azul que tenia el dibujo de un abanico rojo con blanco, con una chaqueta negra encima abierta y un bluyín casi llegando negro

-¿no me digan que ustedes también se reunirán aquí? –dijo Kiba llegando a donde estaba Sasuke y Naruto. Este usaba una franelilla marrón y un collar de colmillos

-pues… -fue interrumpido al ver llegar a Shikamaru que usaba una camisa verde con rayas negras

-no me digan… –dijo Neji al ver a todos ay. Usaba una camisa blanca con una bufanda gris

-Hey, ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos? –dijo Suijetsu con una camisa blanca y encima una morada ajustada

-no me digas que el tiburoncito tiene una cita –dijo burlón Kiba

-pues fíjate que si pulgoso –dijo Suijetsu de igual manera

-no me importa quien invito a quien dattebayo –dijo Naruto interponiéndose –pero tienen que irse antes de llegue mi Hinata-chan

-¿como que TU Hinata-chan? –dijo Neji colocándose enfrente del rubio

-pues… -fue interrumpido al ver la presencia de mas personas

-ototo baka ¿Cómo estas? –dijo Itachi con una sonrisita

-aniki ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Ni que tuvieras cita –dijo Sasuke con un tic en el ojo

-pues tengo la fiesta de mi querida sa… -se alertó al ver la mirada asesina de Sasuke –mi querida cuñada, y además si tengo cita tonto hermanito –dijo colocando sus dedos índice y medio en la frente del chico –es nada mas y nada menos que la nueva vicedirectora, y gracias a que la cambiaron, recuerdo que cuando yo estudiaba aquí era una vieja llamada Chiyo-oba –dijo recordando a esa ancianita. Itachi vestía con una camisa negra manga larga y con los primeros botones sueltos

-Itachi, esa era mi abuela –dijo Sasori con un aura asesina

-y tu también tienes una cita verdad –dijo Sasuke mirándolo

-no tengo cita, pero de todas formas soy uno de los vigilantes del festival –dijo el pelirrojo

-¡Naruto-niichan! –grito un niño acercándose dicho niño vestía una camisa verde con una bufanda azul

-Konohamaru, tenia tiempo que no te veía dattebayo –dijo el rubio abrazando al niño de 13 años

-lose, es que… -dijo mirando a otro lado ruborizado –tengo una cita para el festival

-¿una cita? El pequeño ya tiene citas –dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba a bajo – ¿y quien es ah?

-pues… -dijo ruborizándose –no la conoces, la inscribieron en el internado hace poco, es muy seria pero a la vez muy divertida, tiene un hermoso cabello marrón y, y es muy linda también… -Naruto lo interrumpió

-pero ¿Cómo se llama? –dijo Naruto imaginándose a la niña

-su nombre es Hanabi **Hyuga **–al decir la ultima palabra Naruto se sorprendió y Neji se empezó a atragantar con su propia saliva

-¿Qué tu iras en una cita con quien? –dijo Neji con un leve tic en la ceja

-con Hanabi Hyuga ya lo dije –hablo de nuevo el menor retrocediendo un poco

-te tendré vigilado si eres algo de Naruto te tengo que tener vigilado

-lamentamos la tardanza chicos –dijeron todas las chicas en coro (Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Ten-ten, Hanabi, Temari, Karin, Konan, Shizune, Matsuri, Hana)

-hola Sasuke-kun –dijo Sakura acercándose y dándole un beso al nombrado, quien solo se repetía mentalmente lo linda que se veía Sakura ya que portaba un vestido rosa de tirantes con pequeñas flores marrones un poco mas arriba de la rodillas, con un cinturón marrón, y botas un poco debajo de las rodillas color marrón

-estas hermosa Sakura –decía Sasuke besándola y adentrándose al festival

-crees que estoy linda Kiba –dijo Ino abrazando el nombrado que estaba igual que Sasuke. Ino vestía un pantalón blanco ajustado con una camisa naranja de una manga caída, con unos tacones blancos y el cabello ondulado

-baby –dijo Kiba cargando a Ino

-na-Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata sonrojándose de que el rubio no dejara de mirarla. La pelinegra vestía con una falda un poco mas arriba de la rodilla negra, una franelilla morada clara y una chaqueta negra con morado /como la de shippuden/ y el cabello en una trenza de lado

-hi-Hinata-chan –dijo Naruto ruborizándose y tartamudeando

-¿podrías dejar de mirarme de esa manera? –decía Karin con un leve sonrojo acomodándose las gafas, ella vestía un short corto rojo, una camisa roja, una chaqueta manga corta negra, unas botas altas negras y el cabello en una cola alta en un pequeño fleco

-fosforito… -dijo Suijetsu mirándola de arriba abajo

-admítelo estoy hermosa –dijo Matsuri colocando las manos en la cintura. Ella portaba unas medias pantis negras, unos tacones negros, un vestido que llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas a rayas marrones y rojas y las puntas de su cabello estaban alzados hacia afuera

-hermosa, vámonos –dijo Gaara alejándose con Matsuri

-hola vago –Temari usaba una falda suelta blanca y una camisa verde sin mangas que se ajustaba al cuerpo, unas sandalias de tacón alto y el cabello estaba suelto rizado

-… -Shikamaru no dijo nada y solo se quedo viendo lo hermosa que se veía Temari, luego se adentro con ella a festival

-Neji, ¿Cómo me veo? –dijo Ten-ten quien vestía una camisa rosa con pequeñas flores negras al estilo chino, un pantalón negro ajustado, unas sandalias rosa y su cabello por primera vez estaba suelto, ondulado asta media espalda

-corazón te ves muy linda –dijo Neji al igual de sorprendido que todos.

-mi amor –dijo Konan con un vestido negro que caía en varias capas como si fueran hojas de papel hasta las rodillas unos tacones altos y el cabello peinado hacia afuera con un broche de flor negra de adorno

-mi vida –dijo Nagato llevándose a Konan

-one-chan me dejaste atrás –decía una niña de 13 años cabello marrón ojos aperlados llamada Hanabi, un lindo vestido blanco con armador, unas zapatillas negras y una diadema negra

-Hanabi –dijo Konohamaru con los ojitos de corazones, la nombrada solo tomo su mano y se fue con el

-hola ototo –decía un chica de cabello marrón en una trenza de lado, una camisa manga larga que tenia el dibujo de un perrito gris, un bluyín azul oscuro y unas zapatillas negras –hola Shino

-¿que haces aquí hermana? –dijo Kiba

-mi cita es Shino hermano –dijo Hana

-¿Quién? –dijeron todos en coro

…

Luego de muchos juegos en los cuales los chicos intentaban ganar (Shikamaru y Temari) competencias en las cuales los chicos tambien competían a ganar (Neji y Tenten) románticos paseos por el túnel del amor (Kiba e Ino) besos bajo un hermoso árbol de cerezos escondido en medio de un bosque (Sasuke y Sakura) veladas románticas comiendo ramen (Naruto y Hinata) discusiones que terminaban con sonrojos (Karin y Suijetsu) paseos entre risas (todas las demás parejas)

…

-Hi-Hinata-chan –dijo Naruto revolviendo el ramen que tenia en frente de si –yo-yo quería preguntarte… si-si tu querias, si quieres so-solamente –dijo tartamudeando y sonrojándose a montón, imagen que a Hinata le pareció demasiado tierna

-con que así me veo… -dijo Hinata muy bajito senrosada

-bu-bueno –dijo demasiado nervioso, suspiro y luego se giro y tomo las delicadas manos de Hinata -¿quisieras ser-ser mi novia da-dattebayo? –dijo tímido

-tu-tu-tu novia –dijo con el corazón a mil por hora

-si no quieres entiendo –dijo bajando la cabeza, pero Hinata coloco ambas manos en el rostro del chico levantando su vista -¿Hinata-ch… -fue silenciado por el dulce beso que le obsequio Hinata

-acepto na-Naruto-kun –dijo pegando su frente con la del chico este la abrazo de manera dulce

-gracias Hinata-chan –dijo besando su frente

…

-fosforito –dijo Suijetsu viendo a la nombrada -¿Qué haces?

-estoy buscando a mi Sasuke-kun ¿Qué mas crees que ago? –dijo mirando a todas partes

_((podría gritarte que me gustas Karin…)) _pensaba Suijetsu mirándola _((pero solo seria una perdida de tiempo)) _con este ultimo pensamiento dio media vuelta alejándose de Karin

-¿sushi a donde vas? –dijo Karin confundida

-no importa si estoy aquí o no, no me tomaras en cuenta de todas formas –dijo serio dándole una mirada un tanto fría muy extraña en el –asi que ¿para que perder el tiempo aquí contigo, si ni siquiera me tomas en cuenta? –dijo un poco triste y se fue de hay dejándola sola

-su-Suijetsu –dijo Karin sorprendida -¿Qué sucede contigo estos últimos días? –dijo bajito empezando a caminar –deberia preocuparme mas en que sucede conmigo cada vez que te veo –dijo lentamente caminando por el festival

…

-Kiba –dijo Ino entre besos –vamos creo que ya es hora de que le cantemos el cumpleaños a Sakura –dijo entre mas besos

-pero aquí estoy bien –dijo dándole otro beso

-no ya enserio tenemos que ir –dijo llevándose a Kiba hasta el centro del festival

…

-te ves realmente linda –dijo Shikamaru después de un gran silencio que se formo entre ambos

-gracias, después de todo si valio la pena –dijo Temari

-¿valio la pena? –dijo Shikamaru sin comprender

-si, tengo un plan en mente y, este es el primer paso –dijo segura

-y ¿de que se trata tu plan? –dijo para mantener una conversación

-para que te enamores de mi –dijo tranquilamente, Shikamaru paro en seco. Temari rio y lo abrazo por el cuello, Shikamaru se extraño aun mas y se fue acercando a ella asta besarla luego del beso Temari hablo –lo supuse –dijo riéndose y tomando la mano de Shikamaru

-¿Qué suponías? –dijo Shikamaru siguiéndola

-cuando te vi de nuevo imagine que me extrañabas –Shikamaru le presto atención –pero prácticamente me dijiste que no te importo. Claro hasta que… ¿recuerdas ese dia que volvi, en el que estabas con los chicos? ¿Qué Neji te jugo una broma diciendo que estaba coqueteando con alguien mas? ¿Qué quisiste saber que era mentira? –Shikamaru abrió los ojos completamente

-¿Cómo sabes…? –se detuvo en ese momento –Gaara estaba ay, me dijo que no te lastimara de nuevo… -dijo y todo se ilumino –el escucho todo y te lo dijo y de eso supiste que yo me seguias gustando –dijo con una leve sonrisa, Temari rio

-no lo sabia –dijo entre risas a lo que Shikamaru se giro a verla –tenia las sospechas, y cuando te dije que seriamos amigos y no hiciste nada para impedirlo crei que ya me habias olvidado pero aun tenia la duda –dijo dejando de reir –asi que me vino a la mente hacer este plan para que tu mismo dijeras que aun te gusto –dijo riendo de nuevo a lo que Shikamaru se golpeo mentalmente –mi primer plan era decirte que eramos amigos, luego esto, ya sabes con eso de que dicen de que el primer plan jamas funciona

-me atrapaste –dijo Shikamaru rendido –problemática –dijo dándole otro beso

…

-mira Sakura –dijo Sasuke señalando el cielo

-¿Qué suce… -se quedo muda al ver muchos fuegos artificiales y millones de lámparas rosas flotando por el aire, mas un gran fuego artificial que dibujo en el cielo un "feliz cumpleaños Sakura" y en ese momento salieron todos sus amigos felicitándola

Sakura asombrada por tan hermoso espectáculo lloraba de felicidad abrazando a todos sus amigos, luego se fue corriendo a abrazar a Sasuke haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo –feliz cumpleaños dulce cerezo –dijo dándole un beso –te amo –dijo entre sus labios

-tambien te amo Sasuke-kun

-espero que no te moleste que aga esto –dijo en un susurro levantándose mientras Sakura se extrañaba –chicos presten atención –dijo Sasuke llamando a todos –nose si abran esto pero, Sakura tiene que casarse con Gaara –todos abrieron los ojos quedándose completamente serios, Sakura bajo levemente la cabeza, mientras todos empezaban a hacer preguntas al respecto –asi que llegamos a la conclusión –volvio a hablar Sasuke mientras Sakura lo miraba un poco triste –Sakura aquí frente a todos nuestros amigos, y Gaara, quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa –dijo a lo que todos abrieron de nuevo los ojos sorprendidos, las chicas apunto de llorar de emoción y los chicos alegres, pero eso si todos sorprendidos de que Sasuke dijera algo asi

-Sasuke-kun se supone que seria secreto –dijo Sakura confundida

-creo que me explique mal –dijo tomando su mano –acordamos que yo pagaría la deuda y me casaria contigo para que no hubiera ningún problema, pero te estoy pidiendo que luego de eso sigas siendo mi esposa, que te conviertas para siempre en Sakura Uchiha

-pero Sasuke-kun solo tengo 17 –dijo Sakura entre contenta y triste

-es por eso que oficialmente me casare contigo cuando cumplas los 18 el contrato no podrá cumplirse y estaremos juntos –dijo pegando su frente con la de ella –asi que… ¿Qué-que me dices? –dijo temblando de los nervios y sacando una cajita roja la cual abrió y de ella salio un hermoso anillo plateado que en el centro tenia una hermoso diamante rosa en forma de flor

-a-acepto –dijo derramando lagrimas de felicidad mientras Sasuke le colocaba el anillo mas nervioso que nunca, luego Sakura lo abrazo y beso un sinfín de veces todos sus amigos se acercaron para abrazarlos y darles felicitaciones

-Sakura, Sasuke –llamo Gaara, todos se centraron en el –lamento los problemas que les esta causando mi padre –dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-descuida, creo que nos a hecho un favor –dijo Sakura abrazandolo

…

Sasuke y Sakura se escabulleron al árbol de cerezos en medio del bosque

-Sasuke-kun, comprame un algodón de azúcar –dijo Sakura con un dulce puchero

-¿Cómo tienes que decir? –dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos

-futuro esposo mio, podrias traerme un algodón de azúcar –dijo dramáticamente

-claro que si futura señora Uchiha –dijo contento alejándose

-¿Quién será? –dijo escuchando su teléfono sonar -¿bueno?

_-por favor con la señorita Haruno Sakura _–dijo una voz firme

-¿con quien hablo? –dijo la pelirrosa al recordar que decía numero desconocido

_-soy el señor Sabaku _–Sakura empezó a temblar ligeramente _–señorita Haruno, necesitamos que acuda a una reunión para llevar a cabo la ceremonia entre usted y mi hijo Gaara _–dijo sin ningún error

-¿la ceremonia? –dijo Sakura empezando a temblar de nuevo -¿no se supone que seria dentro de un año? –dijo la pelirrosa sentándose para evitar caer

_-si, la ceremonia será cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad _–Sakura se tranquilizo un poco _–pero…_

-¿pero que? –dijo Sakura mirando preocupada por donde se acercaba Sasuke

_-ya que solo falta un año para la ceremonia, e decidido que viviras en la mansión Sabaku, junto con tu futuro marido _–Sakura dejo caer el teléfono en la banca 

-¿Sakura que sucede? –dijo Sasuke al estar junto a ella, observo el celular encendido junto a ella. Lo tomo, lo coloco en altavoz, se lo paso a Sakura, esta lo acepto, Sasuke noto como su mano temblaba así que se sentó junto a ella para escuchar también

_-¿señorita Haruno se encuentra ay? _–dijo la voz

-si-si aquí estoy

_-bueno, como decía espero que no le moleste que su mudanza sea lo mas pronto posible _–dijo y luego callo por un minuto _-_

-¿a que se refiere con lo mas pronto posible? –dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

_ -¿Dónde se encuentra la señorita Haruno? _–dijo un poco enojado el señor Sabaku

-tiene un percanse y no puede contestar –dijo Sasuke observando como Sakura lo abrazaba

_-entonces transmítale el mensaje: dentro de 4 meses aun no estoy seguro de la fecha exactamente, estare en el internado para la mudanza oficial de la señorita Haruno _–dijo con voz firme _–ire el próximo mes para conversar el asunto con la directora del plantel. _–dijo dándole fin a la charla, dejando a Sasuke muy sorprendido

-Sasuke-kun dime que esto no esta sucediendo, no hoy –dijo llorando la pelirrosa

-lo lamento Sakura –dijo abrazándola y derramando una lagrima solitaria

… **admito, ni yo misma me esperaba esto… es mas ni se de donde saque algo asi… definitivamente necesito un novio XD naaaah mentira soy pequeña aun además no me interesa alo como eso **_**((aun, solo espera)) **_**¬¬ lo dices solo porque estas sensible por bebe-chan **_**((loseee T-T)) **_

**IMPORTANTE:**

**Tengo una mala noticia, por navidad me voy a ir a casa de mi papa y eso queda muy lejos de mi casa, y no puedo llevarme mi lactop, es decir que no podre publicar mas capítulos hasta enero, de verdad lamento no poder subir capítulos, sobre todo porque acabo de llegar a este punto… demonios lose mátenme por para la historia en este momento TT-TT yo mas que nada quiero seguir escribiendo.**

**Espero y no me maten sayonar TT-TT tampoco dejen de leer la historia porfavooooor!**


	16. Chapter 16 el final

**Decidi subir el cap antes de irme! No quería dejar tener el rmordimiento de no haber subido el cap **_**((admitelo te dio miedito la amenaza de DULCE-CHAN)) **_**si. Y que no adivinan? Este es el capitulo final! Yo tampoco me lo esperaba pero puff, escribiendo apareció me duele dejar esta historia, como sea espero que sea lo que esperaban, y no puedo creer la cantidad de sorpresas que hay en un solo capitulo. Espero y no me maten por hacer todo asi pero no lo se fue una idea a la cabeza**

**Disclaimers: **Naruto es pertenencia del gran Masashi Kishimoto (o como yo le digo kishi XD) y solo robe por un momento a los personajes para cumplir a mi mente torcida jeje

**Capitulo 15. El final de la historia /no inspiración para el nombre gomen/**

A la mañana siguiente, habitación de los chicos…

-¿Quién es? –dijo Naruto con cansancio acercándose a la puerta

_-Naruto soy yo Ino y los chicos _–el Uzumaki le abrió la puerta la rubia quien entro junto con los demás

-¿Dónde esta? –dijo Tenten notablemente preocupada, a lo que Naruto señalo la puerta corrediza que marcaba la habitación de las chicas. Todos se adentraron en ella

La vista no era la mejor de todas, Sakura se encontraba con el rostro enrojecido con lo cual se notaba que estuvo llorando por un buen tiempo, claro, estaba, ya que ahora se encontraba dormida en las piernas de Sasuke ambos sobre la cama, el Uchiha también se encontraba dormido con unas grandes ojeras que hacían notar que tampoco había dormido mucho. Un poco alejada de ellos se encontraba Hinata en un pequeño sofá que estaba en la habitación quien se despertó al oír la puerta corrediza abrirse

-¿a que hora se quedaron dormidos? –dijo Ino acercándose donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura pero Hinata se interpuso

-queremos que sigan durmiendo –los chicos no entendieron –na-Naruto-kun y yo luego del cumpleaños de Sakura-chan nos-nos vinimos a dormir lo cual duro solo unas horas, cuando llegaron sa-Sasuke-kun y Sakura-chan, serian ya las-las 2 de la madrugada, y como Sakura-chan estaba asi los tres estábamos con ella… y junto con Sasuke-kun se quedo dormida como a la de la mañana

-¿pero que fue lo que sucedió para que estuviera así? –dijo Kiba confundido

-no lo sabemos –dijeron Naruto y Hinata en coro –ambos llegaron aquí sin querer hablar y solo nos dedicamos a hacerles compañía, pensamos que como estaban no seria buen momento para preguntar

-yo creo que se porque están asi –dijo Gaara un poco triste –papa cree que una gran idea es que Sakura vaya a vivir con nosotros hasta que sea la gran celebración –dijo malhumorado

-así que Sakura esta así porque tiene que ir a vivir con Gaara y nuestra familia para que se casen –dice Temari tristemente

-¿no hay alguna cosa que podamos hacer para que eso no ocurra? –dijo Neji mirando a Shikamaru

-¿Cuándo se tiene que ir? –dijo Shikamaru mirando a Gaara

-dentro d meses –dijo Gaara

-bien, Según nos explico Sasuke -/cuando Sasuke le pidió matrimonio a Sakura en la fiesta les explico todo a todos/ -el pensaba pagar la deuda de Sakura, y casarse con ella para que no se casara con Gaara, pero todo empeoro cuando le dijeron a Sakura que tenia que ir a vivir con Gaara, asi que la solución que tengo es… -dijo pensando por un momento, y contándoles a los demás su solución

-ok un buen plan dattebayo… pero quien tiene la manera de contactar a _esa _persona –dijo Naruto

-bueno… -todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que alguien hizo acto de presencia

-creo que yo puedo ayudar –dijo Itachi apareciendo con Sasori por la puerta que habían dejado abierta –pero seria mejor hablar en otro lugar, a no ser de que Sasuke y Sakura despierten

-hablaremos en-en la otra habitación, no quiero que despierten y noten que los dejamos solos –dijo Hinata avanzando a la habitación de los chicos

-bien creo que les puedo ayudar –dijo sacando su celular y marcando un numero

_-¿Itachi? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Sasuke embarazo a una chica? ¡sabia que teniendo a Kakashi de maestro seria una mala influencia! _-grito desesperado el hombre de la otra línea

-tío Obito, descuida Sasuke no embarazo a nadie –dijo Itachi a lo que todos lo miraron con una leve sonrisa -¿Sasuke te comento sobre pedirte una parte de la herencia familiar? –dijo en un tono de voz serio

_-¿sobre la herencia? _–Dijo extrañado _–si, me dijo algo sobre que le de cierta cantidad, pero se supone que era para dentro de unos meses ¿no? _

-si pero ocurrió un problema y necesito que le des ese dinero lo mas rápido posible –respondió el Uchiha

_-lo lamento Itachi, se los motivos y me pareció una idea genial viniendo de Sasuke hacer algo así, pero… _-dijo haciendo que Itachi le prestara atención _–Sasuke me dijo que era en un año así que solo lo tendré disponible para esa fecha, hemos tenido muchos problemas últimamente y solo podre cumplirlo en esa fecha lo lamento _–dijo disculpándose

-descuida tío, ya buscaremos otra solución, saludos –dijo Itachi colgando el celular

-bien la parte mas importante del plan no la podemos cumplir –dijo un poco triste Naruto

-creo que en eso yo ayudo –dijo llegando Sasori (que en algún momento se había ido) junto con Karin

-¿Karin Sasori? ¿Cómo pueden ayudar? –dijeron Ino y Tenten al mismo tiempo

-sinceramente no creo que lo que me dijo nii-san sea verdad –dijo Karin en su defensa, todos los miraron a ambos sorprendidos

-¿ustedes dos son hermanos? –dijeron todos al unísono

-obvio somos hermanos –dijo Karin sin entender la sorpresa –mira nuestro cabello, nuestros ojos y obviamente nuestro apellido, si no creen esto no me imagino… -fue interrumpida

-ya tendremos tiempo para discutir que nadie sabia que ustedes eran hermanos –dijo Itachi moviendo las manos -¿Cómo se supone que nos van a ayudar?

-veran… -dijo empezando a contar su brillante plan Sasori

.

Todos se encontraban boquiabiertos al escuchar lo dicho por Sasori

-asi que era por eso que tu… -dijo Itachi anonadado

-si… ¿Qué creías que me gustaba soportar a tu hermano? –dijo Sasori con una sonrisa

-bueno, no pero…

-¿y tu sabias esto? –dijo entrecerrando los ojos a Karin

-yo estoy igual de sorprendida que ustedes no se crean –dijo Karin mirando otro lado

-bien, eso quiere decir que todo va a salir bien dattebayo –dijo Naruto alegre

-eso esperamos –dijo Sasori pero fue detenido al ver la puerta corrediza abrirse mostrando a Sasuke cargando a Sakura

-porque hay tantas personas aquí –dijo serio y frio (mas de lo normal) mientras acostaba a Sakura en su cama

-ototo –dijo Itachi acercándose con una gran sonrisa –todo va a mejorar, Sakura va a… -no termino cuando Sasuke lo interrumpió

-nada va a mejorar Itachi –dijo tristemente –no hay ninguna solución… -dijo con la mirada perdida

-no, Sasuke todo va a mejorar –dijo Itachi mientras le contaba todo a Sasuke

-¿ustedes dos? –dijo Sasuke sorprendido

-si, si, si, no puedo creer que sea tan imposible –dijero los dos al unísono a lo que todos se rieron despertando en el proceso a la joven pelirrosa

-¿que sucede? –dijo con la mirada perdida

-Sakura –dijo Sasuke abrazándola y dándole un beso en los labios, lo cual entristeció un poco al Uchiha al sentirlos secos y fríos –encontramos una solución para que no te cases ni nada –dijo un poco contento

-si claro, hay tantas posibilidades –dijo vacia, seca, fría y sin expresiones

-Sakura yo se como impedir todo esto –dijo Sasori acercándose a la nombrada

-si claro –dijo mirando la nada

-vas a ver sakurita –dijo Karin acercándose a la nombrada –descuida todo va a salir bien _imooto_

-¿imooto? Como que _¿hermanita? _–dijo Sakura sin entender nada

-asi es Sakura –dijo Karin con una sonrisa –la mama de Sasori y obviamente la mia tambien, es tu mama. Somos medio hermanas Sakura –dijo Karin esperando la reacción de la pelirrosa

-¿Qué? –dijo Sakura abriendo los ojos a mas no poder

-yo te explico –dijo Sasori acercándose –tu mama, Mio Haruno, antes de que nacieras estaba casada con un hombre llamado Sora Akasuna, nuestro padre, cuando yo tenia apenas 6 años y Karin era una recién nacida, nuestros padres se divorciaron, la custodia la pidió mi padre ya que mama trabajaba y viajaba demasiado para acerse cargo de nosotros –dijo viendo lo asombrado de Sakura –mama siempre estuvo al pendiente de nosotros, ayudándonos. Luego se caso con tu papa y naciste tu, desconosco el motivo por el cual mama no te dijo nada –dijo observando a Sakura –y ya que soy tu medio hermano se me ocurrio que podía darte cierto dinero de cierta deuda que mama dejo en su testamento antes de morir –dijo con una sonrisa

-tu… e-ella –dijo señalando a Sasori y a Karin al mismo tiempo, luego los abrazo contenta agradeciendo todo el peso que le acaban de quitar de encima, pero de repente se alejo un poco e hizo o que nadie pensó que haría

-¡auch! –dijo con dolor Sasori agarrándose la zona afectada -¿Por qué el golpe?

-por intentar besar a tu querida hermanita a la fuerza shannarou –dijo cruzada de brazos recordando ese dia

-SU-PE-RA-LO –dijo en silabas Sasori con una sonrisa mientras volvía a abrazar a Sakura –y lo mejor de todo –dijo alejándose de Sakura –que ya no sufriré los celos del tonto de tu novio –dijo sacándole la lengua a Sasuke

-mhp –respondió este mirando a otro lado –aun no me impide nada –dijo acercándose retadoramente a donde estaba Sasori

-Sasuke-kun el ahora es tu cuñado así que tendrás que soportarlo y a Karin también –dijo abrazando a la nombrada -¿no vas a robarme a tu cuñado verdad? –dijo viendo a Karin

-descuida… -dijo moviendo una mano –digamos que el asunto de un novio ya lo tengo resuelto –dijo mirando con una sonrisa a otro lado

…

Meses después (exactamente el 23 de julio)

-¿de verdad esto tenia que suceder hoy? –dijo Sasuke junto a todos que estaban esperando a que Sakura y Gaara terminara de hablar con el señor Sabaku y la directora Tsunade

-¿Por qué, que días es hoy teme? –dijo Naruto confundido, se acordó –aa feliz cumpleaños teme

-y le dices feliz a esto –dijo Sasuke nervioso

-bueno, si todo sale bien tendrás a una Sakura-chan que te ame y cuide toda su vida, y ese seria un gran regalo para ti dattebayo –dijo el Uzumaki –por otro lado si todo se arruina quedaras solo, Sakura-chan se ira, se casara, la obligaran a tener hijos con Gaara, y tu aquí, bebiendo licor traficado, mientras acaricias un gato negro, viendo como tu promedio de 20 baja drásticamente, como yo siempre llevo a mi Hinata-chan a la habitación, luego veras como yo me caso tu te quedas en un cuartito mal pagado, Itachi te acogerá y veras como se la pasa con su esposa, luego al final estaremos en el acilo, y estaras todo arrugado lleno de verrugas, mientras Sakura-chan esta con su vida, con 9 hijos olvidándose de ti cada vez mas y… -fue interrumpido ya que Sasuke le había dado un golpe en la cabeza

-callate dobe, mira ya deprimiste a Matsuri –dijo ya que la nombrada se encontraba en un rinconcito en bolita susurrando algo extraño

-mat-Matsuri-chan –dijo Hinata acercándose y cuando le dieron la vuelta a todos les dio un tic en el ojo al ver como la chica tenia unos audífonos y escuchaba música a alto volumen cantando alegremente

-_SUAVEMENTE be-sa-me I'll make you do whatever If I take you away… _-cantaba moviendo las caderas, para luego cambiar la canción

-Matsuri –dijo Ino moviéndola pero ella solo comenzó a cantar de nuevo

-_te amo, te amo she says to me… _-siguio cantando

-Matsuri –grito Temari en su oído al haberle quitado los audífonos

-que pacho –dijo sobándose el oído

-¿no estas preocupada porque Gaara se case? –dijo Tenten extrañado

-no mucho, si Sakura se casa con el igual será mi amante, nadie me privara de la persona que cumple mis fantasias s… -fue detenida al ver salir a Gaara, Sakura y al señor Sabaku. Nadie dijo nada, y todos aparentaron estar haciendo cualquier cosa, y por aparentaron solo me refiero a Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba y Temari ya que, Ino miraba su pulgar atentamente como si fuera la cosa mas importante del mundo, Hinata hablaba con Matsuri la cual estaba cantando con los ojos cerrados "Oppa Gangma Style" ignorándola, Naruto estaba "dormido" de pie, Itachi jugaba con Sasori palmaditas cantando "choco, choco, la, la, choco, choco, le, le" Karin reía como desquiciada golpeando a quien pasaba por hay por un "chiste" que le conto (golpeo a Shino quien pasaba tranquilamente por hay), Tenten besaba con dulzura y pasión a Neji quien intentaba que el beso le llegara a los labios ya que Tenten le estaba comiéndole la mejilla derecha y por ultimo se encontraba Sasuke tomándose un taza de café (la cual la mano que la sujetaba estaba temblando) y la otra mano (que también temblaba) enviaba un "mensaje" con el teléfono apagado, de cabeza y al revés

-ya se fue –dijo Sakura con una gotita luego de despedir al señor Sabaku

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿se van? ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Por qué tardaron? –todos preguntaban atropelladamente hasta que un grito por parte de la pelirrosa los callo

-¡SI ME QUEDO! ¡DEJEN DE PREGUNTAR SHANNAROU! –grito enojada de que no la dejaran respirar

-¿te quedas frente? –dijo Ino con los ojos llorosos

-si cerda –dijo Sakura abrazándola –el señor Sabaku acepto que pagaran la deuda después de todos son mis hermanos –dijo abrazando a Karin y a Sasori

-¡apapacho grupal! –grito contento Naruto

-Sasuke-kun –dijo Sakura con ojos llorosos abrazando al nombrado

-mhp molesta –dijo besando a la pelirrosa -¿Quién diría el cambio que provocaste?

-¿a que te refieres Sasuke-kun?

-lograste que el dobe tuviera novia cosa que en mi opinión es difícil

-yo no hice nada para que estuvieran juntos –dijo la pelirrosa sin entender -¿Quién no se enamora de esta ternurita? –dijo Sakura jalándole los cachetes a Hinata

-suéltame –dijo dándole en las manos con una sonrisa la pelinegra

-claro, también conseguiste que soportara un poco a Itachi –dijo en Uchiha viendo a su hermano

-nop eso lo conseguiste tu mismo, y aun no lo soportas –dijo viendo como Sasuke alejaba a un Itachi que quería abrazarlo –vamos dilo

-buen punto –dijo evadiendo lo ultimo –a Sasori aun lo detesto…

-oye –dijo el Akasuna mayor indignado

-cállate. –Dijo Sasuke mirando de nuevo a Sakura que lo miraba con cara de "dilo" –derretiste mi frio corazón ¿contenta? –dijo mirando ruborizado a otro lado

-aww ¿era tan difícil? –dijo besándolo –al fin estaremos juntos Sasuke-kun por siempre…

-… y para siempre –dijo besándola

-ejem chicos… -dijo Naruto sacándolos de su nube de azúcar

-¿Qué pasa?

-tenemos clases en 5 minutos, en el edificio al otro lado del internado y creo que es el peor momento para yo recordar algo pero si no me equivoco tenemos un examen hoy dattebayo –dijo rascándose la nuca

Y asi fue como se podía ver a Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Itachi, Sasori, Naruto, Sasuke y Suijetsu con sus respectivas novias montadas a caballito corriendo por todo el internado

**FIN**

**Moraleja de la historia: nunca sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde… **

_**((Uchihita esa no era la moraleja)) **_**ehh ¿y quien dijo que tenia que tener una moraleja? **_**((tu)) **_**pues no tiene, lo único que se me ocurre es algo como nose "del odio al amor ay solo un paso" o "aunque lleguen tropezones en el camino, siempre el amor te levanta" no soy filosofa romántica ni nada por el estilo! ¬¬ **_**((y tus dedicatorias?)) **_**a si! Quiero agradecerles al doctor que le hizo la cesaría a mi mama, a mi mama, a mi papa, a mi doctor de la infancia que siempre que iba al consultorio me regalaba un paletita rosa porque era mi color favorito, a… **_**((Uchihita no tenemos todo el dia tarde o noche)) **_**bueno entre miles de personas mas en la tierra, quiero agradecerles a ustedes mi publico pechocho que a estado al corriente de la historia, a los que empezaron a leerla desde el principio, a los nuevos lectores, a TODOS sin ninguna excepción, de verdad agradesco, porque gracias a ustedes este sueño fue posible **_**((estas terminando una historia no ganando un Oscar)) **_**quería darle emoción disculpa ¬¬ tambien a mi fiel amiga urbi que ha estado esperando a que suba el capitulo por mas de 3 horas, pero descuiden esto tiene epilogo tengo que mostrar las locuras de estos tipos… SAYONARA y no olviden mi nombre, tengo en mente muchas historia (aunque creo que mas bien son one-shot) en mente ttebane PODER KUSHINA! Besitos!**


	17. Epilogo

**FELIZ NAVIDAD! FELIZ AÑO! FELIZ DIA DE LOS REYES MAGOS! FELIZ COMIENZO A CLASES **_**((eso no es feliz para nadie)) **_**FELIZ…. Feliz… bueno feliz vida! **_**((como los cogio el año!? A un amigo mio tirando)) **_**TÍA! **_**((… globos de deceo, que pensaste ¬w¬)) **_**… mejor vamos al epilogo **_**((¬w¬))**_

**EPILOGO**

Se podía apreciar en el jardín de una enorme casa, a muchas personas reunidas celebrando un año mas de vida para _dos _hermosas criaturas

-¡SATOSHI Y SAKUMI UCHIHA HARUNO! ¡A DONDE VAN CON ESE PASTEL! –grito enojado un azabache persiguiendo a dos niños, uno de cabellos entre rojo y fucsia despeinado de manera rebelde, de ojos verdes oscuros y junto a el una niña de cabellos rosas un poco oscuro corto hasta los hombros y ojos de igual color verde ambos no aparentaban mas de 8 años

-¡papa es nuestro cumpleaños y queremos pastel! ¡Shannarou! –exclamaron en coro ambos pequeños, adentrándose a la casa mientras cerraban la puerta y dejaban a su histérico padre afuera

-Sasuke-kun –dijo una pelirrosa acercándose y besando al nombrado -¿Por qué discuten ahora?

-mhp Satochi y Sakumi robaron su propio pastel de cumpleaños –dijo abrazando por la cintura a la Haruno

–Y probablemente ya se lo deberían de estar comiendo –dijo Sakura terminando la frase observando como Ino estaba junto a Kiba mientras este jugaba con un pequeño bebe de cabellos castaño y ojos negros, el bebe haciendo dos extrañas marcas rojas en las mejillas de su padre con el lápiz labial de su mama

-hola cerda –dijo Sakura al acercarse junto a Sasuke a los esposos e hijo, la rubia la miro mal

-_ceda _–repitió el bebe mirando fijamente a su madre

-Takeshi-kun, no repitas lo que la frente diga –regaño divertida Ino a su bebe

-_¿Fente? _–dijo confundido mirando a Sakura, luego miro a su papa –_b-bolito _–dijo viendo la cara de su padre que tenia esos dos triángulos rojos que siempre dibujaba en su rostro, luego lo abrazo y al momento se quedo dormido-

-¿siempre hace eso? –dijo Sasuke mientras Kiba colocaba al bebe en su coche

-si, siempre que tiene la oportunidad lo hace, luego cuando despierta y no me ve con las marcas se enoja y empieza a llorar –dijo Kiba riendo un poco limpiándose con una servilleta que antes estaba en la mesa, a lo que todos se rieron un poco

-Hey chicos –dijo Naruto quien venia abrazando a Hinata por la cintura junto con Neji y Tenten

-que hay dobe –dijo saludando al nombrado

-ya sabes tratando seguir con vida desde que nació Natsuki –dijo a lo que se acerco una chica de cabello rojo intenso largo hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura, de ojos perlados pero con un toque de celeste, debía de tener 15 años

-papa –dijo amablemente a lo que Naruto la miro un poco asustado -¿Qué estas hablando de mi Dattebanee? –dijo apretando los puños mientras por si solos sus dedos se tronaban

-na-nada Natsuki-chan –dijo un poco nervioso a lo que el resto de los integrantes les resbalo una gota en la cien

-¿tía Sakura donde esta Sanosuke-kun? –dijo con un peculiar brillo en los ojos y una hermosa sonrisa

-debe de estar… -no termino de hablar cuando un chico de cabellos azabaches idénticos a el de su padre pero con ojos jade como los de su madre apareció junto a Sakura

-Natsuki-chan –dijo como tonto enamorado mientras se iba con ella tomados de la mano

-¿y aun asi dicen que no son novios? –dijo un incrédulo Neji quien cargaba a una niña de unos 8 años en sus hombros, tenia unos hermosos ojos castaños y unas colas altas dejando caer el cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura de color marrón

-¿Dónde están Saku-chan y Sato-kun? –pregunto la niña con voz tierna jalando los cabellos de su padre, Neji.

-Mei-chan se deben de estar comiendo un gran –dijo expandiendo sus brazos para mostrar que era algo grande –gran pastel –dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa algo maligna mientras observaba como Mei empezaba a jalar mas fuerte los cabellos de su padre diciendo una y otra vez _"papa quiero chocolate, papa dame chocolate, papa necesito chocolate como que mi nombre es Mei Hyuga Ama" _decía la niña mientras Neji miraba con ira a Sasuke quien se reía de el

-hey, creo que los estaban buscando –dijo Itachi apareciendo junto con Sasori ambos llevaban a Sakumi y a Satoshi de la mano, pero hubo algo que llamo la atención de todos los presentes, en especial de Sasuke

-Itachi, Sasori, ¿Por qué tienen la cara embarrada de nevado rosa y azul? –dijo con un ligero tic en la ceja derecha

-porque el tío Sasori y el tío Itachi nos dijeron que tomáramos el pastel para comérnoslo entre nosotros –dijo Satoshi con un adorable puchero

-y no nos dieron pastel, se lo comieron todo –chillo Sakumi derramando una lagrima. Todos observaron como un aura negra salía desde Sasuke

-¡niños mentirosos ustedes no nos dejaron comer pastel! –dijeron Sasori e Itachi en coro a lo que todos señalaron el nevado –¿no nos creerán si les decimos que ellos fueron quienes nos embarraron la cara de nevado verdad? –dijo Sasori a lo que todos negaron

-Itachi… Sasori… -dijo tétricamente Sasuke –ustedes… hicieron llorar a Sakumi… -dijo observando como la niña era consolada por su madre y su gemelo –morirán… -dijo sin mas empezando a correr detrás de Itachi y Sasori. Todo esto mientras Sakumi dejaba de llorar y se iba a jugar con Satoshi y Mei y los tres formaban sonrisas cómplices al ver como Satoshi sacaba un pedazo de pastel que estaba escondido en su pequeña mochila

-hubieras probado el resto Mei-chan, estaba DELICIOSO –dijo Satoshi mientras le entregaba el pastel a Mei quien gustosa empezó a comerlo

.

-mamá –dijo una pelinegra de ojos negros como la noche junto a un chico de cabello rojo revoltoso y ojos igual de negros –ya llegaron Hayato y su familia –dijo abrazando al nombrado dándole un tierno beso en los labios

-aun tengo cuentas pendientes contigo, ladrón de hijas –dijo Sasuke que había aparecido quien-sabe-como junto a su "pequeña" Miko

-suegrito un placer verlo –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja en oreja el pelirrojo estrechando la mano de Sasuke

-Hayato… -dijo estrechándole con fuerza la mano

-Miko ya que tienes VEINTE años –dijo para que Sasuke entendiera que ya era una adulta –porque no les dices la gran noticia a tus padres –dijo mirando con burla a Sasuke

-ok –dijo mirando a su papa quien le miro un poco asustado

-_"no digas que te casaras, no digas que te casaras…" _–se repetía mentalmente Sasuke

-mama, papa –dijo entre contenta y nerviosa –estoy embarazada –dijo cerrando los ojos temiendo la reacción de todos quienes quedaron en shock y un solo sonido rompió ese silencio un tanto incomodo

-¡el teme se desmayo! –grito Naruto a todo pulmón mientras Gaara se acercaba junto con su esposa Matsuri y una niña de cabellos marrones claros y unos hermosos ojos aguamarinas tenia unos 7 años

-¿papi me darías un dulce? –dijo con un puchero a lo que Gaara salió corriendo hacia el auto y volvió con la misma velocidad, con una mochila en la cual se destacaban muchos dulces

-¿Cuál quieres princesita? –dijo Gaara mostrándole todos los dulces a su hija

-creo que Gaara es muy consentidor con Mitsuko –dijo Temari junto con Shikamaru ambos sosteniendo de cada mano a una niña de 5 años cabellos en dos colas en forma de piñas de color marrón y unos adorables ojos verdes –ve a jugar con los chicos Tamiko –dijo su madre y la nombrada asintió y camino hacia los demás pequeños

-ya vuelvo –dijo Sakura desapareciendo y adentrándose en la casa, cuando volvió Sasuke se encontraba despierto intentando asesinar a Hayato –chicos miren –dijo mostrando un gran álbum de fotos

-¿eso es de lo que creo que es…? –dijo Hinata ahora con un niño de unos 10 años cabello azulado y despeinado ojos aperlados y piel tostada, dicho niño parecía esconderse detrás de su madre, su nombre era Haruto

-si lo es –dijo Sakura contenta -¡chicos acérquense todos! –dijo mientras sus hijos Satoshi, Sakumi y Sanosuke se acercaban junto a ellos venían Natsuki (esta estaba ruborizada junto a Sanosuke) Mei venia con su hermano Daiki quien era la viva imagen de su padre pero con la forma de ser de su madre, Hitomi una rubia de 18 años, ojos celeste claros, fleco y cabello que caia en puntas, hija de Naruto y Hinata, venia abrazada a su novio Shika Nara un chico rubio de ojos verdes con el cabello desordenad, este tomaba de la mano a su hermana Tamiko y Kiku Inuzuka una adorable chica de 19 años cabello largo de color marrón oscuro y ojos de vivas color celeste

-¿Qué es eso mama? –pregunto Miko extrañada mientras dejaba de intentar forsajear con su papa para no dejar a su futuro hijo sin padre

-este es el álbum que e estado haciendo desde que salimos del internado donde todos nosotros estudiamos –dijo emocionada abriendo el gran álbum tirándose en el pasto mientras Takeshi (quien se había despertado) gateaba hasta el álbum

-_¿mama? _–dijo tocando una de las fotos en la que salía Ino sonriendo a la cámara

-si esa es mama –dijo Kiba sonriendo recordando –eras tan linda cielo

-¿Cómo que "eras" –dijo Ino cruzándose de brazos

-sip, ahora eres hermosa –dijo besándola a lo que Takeshi frunció el ceño y se acomodó en los brazos de su mama

-bien –dijo Sakura cambiando de página y se encontraron con una imagen muy tierna

Todos se encontraban en el día de la graduación con birretes y diplomas, Naruto en especial sobre salía ya que estaba con los brazos alzados en signo de victoria y todos los demás se encontraban tratando de caber en la foto

-nadie pensaría que ese día Naruto se graduaría –dijeron todos en coro pasando de pagina, por la cual todos se rieron en alto

En la pagina habían 5 fotografías, la primera fue tomada hace unos 24 años el día en el que Naruto le pediría permiso a Hiashi para casarse con Hinata, en la siguiente esta llenaba toda una hoja que era el día de la boda, pétalos de flores y arroz volaba por los aires mientras Naruto y Hinata salían de la iglesia, la tercera fue tomada uno años después, el día en que Naruto le decía a Hiashi que Hinata estaba embarazada, se veía a Naruto escondido detrás de Hinata y a Hiashi y a Neji con los ojos abiertos, por otro lado se encontraba Hanabi sonriendo de oreja en oreja, la cuarta foto se encontraba Naruto en una camilla de hospital y Hinata le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla, y la ultima se encontraban Naruto y Hinata luego de haber dado a luz a Haruto y una Hitomi de 8 añitos intentaba tocar al bebe y Natsuki de 4 años salía jalándole una oreja a Naruto sonriendo a la cámara

-que recuerdos –dijo Hinata limpiándose una lagrima mientras abraza a Naruto, Hitomi, Haruto y Natsuki

-lose corazón –dijo Naruto dándole un casto beso a Hinata

-ah –suspiro Sakura contenta pasando de pagina no pudo aguantar la risa por la imagen al igual que todos

Eran dos imágenes en la primera Sasuke se encontraba sentado en una silla del hospital con una taza de café, ojeras peores que las de Gaara, el cabello despeinado y enmarañado, las ropas todas desarregladas y junto a él estaban todos los demás chicos con una enorme gota en la cien, la segunda foto era Sasuke besando a Sakura mientras sostenía a Miko de apenas horas de nacida

-¿papa porque estabas así? –dijo Miko aguantando una carcajada

-porque… bueno… este… -Sasuke no hallaba respuestas, nunca diría en voz alta que estaba mas que nervioso que incluso de desmayo en le baño y despertó cuando justamente Sakura había empezado a dar a luz –porque quería que nacieras perfecta como eres bebe –dijo sabiamente acariciándole el cabello

-pero ototo te desmayaste en el baño –dijo Itachi soltando una carcajada de la cual todos se contagiaron

-cállate Itachi –dijo Sasuke pasando de pagina e inmediatamente miro las fotografías esbozo una sonrisa –¿recuerdan la fiesta de cumpleaños de Matsuri? –todos miraron y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse y taparle los ojos a sus respectivos hijos pequeños

En la primera fotografía se encontraba Sakura cantando karaoke (borracha cabe destacar) junto a Ino ambas con las camisas casi abiertas mientras tenían las caderas mecidas hacia un lado probablemente "bailando", en la siguiente Hinata se encontraba comiendo la boca de Naruto esta sobre el en el sofá (también bajo efectos del alcohol), en la que seguía Sasori estaba bailando "la macarena" en la pista de baile junto con Neji, la siguiente Tenten estaba dormida en el piso con 6 botellas vacías de Sake a su alrededor, en la otra Kiba se encontraba en otra parte de la pista bailando sin camisa junto con Itachi quien estaba en ropa interior ambos bailaban "I'm sexy I know it", la que le seguía Matsuri intentaba violar a Gaara en un rincón apartado mientras este miraba con ojos de huevo frito a la cámara, la que le seguía Temari tomaba a pecho de un barril con una manguera de cabeza, sujetada por los pies por Shikamaru quien restregaba su rostro en los "suaves" muslos de la chica, la siguiente se encontraba Suijetsu tapando sus partes nobles con las manos y a Karin tratando de taparse con las sabanas del cuarto de Ino, al final de todas las imágenes salía Sasuke sonriendo de oreja en oreja con una bufanda, la nariz roja como tomate, un pañuelo desechable un una mano y señalaba el fondo que era la desastrosa fiesta

-te salvaste de estar enfermo ese día teme –dijo Naruto ruborizado pasando de pagina mientras observaba como Gaara se colocaba rojo hasta la medula

Las fotografías eran una de Gaara vestido de mariachi mostrando una hermosa sortija de compromiso mirando hacia un balcón en el cual Matsuri saltaba de emoción, la segunda era el día de la boda, la siguiente era la fiesta donde Matsuri aparecía en medio y Ino y Sakura de un lado y Hinata y Tenten en el otro las chicas llevaban un vestido corto negro y Matsuri tenia uno muy corto de color blanco y una franja rasgada, todas permanecían en pose muy sexy mientras sus respectivos esposos los miraban boquiabiertos y la ultima eran ambos con Hayato y Mitsuki

-¿tienes fotos de todas nuestras bodas y ese tipo de festividades? –dijo Matsuri observando el gran álbum

-cuando dije que era acerca de todo lo que a pasado desde que salimos del internado me refería a TODO –dijo Sakura pasando de pagina –como el día en el que le dio lechina a Sanosuke –dijo Sakura viendo en la foto a Sanosuke rascándose la mejilla con algunas ronchitas distribuidas por todo su cuerpo, Natsuki rio, paso de pagina –cuando nació Takeshi –dijo viendo la fotografía de Ino con su adorado bebe, paso de pagina –la vez en que Hiashi-sama estaba jugando video-juegos con Natsuki –dijo observando como Hiashi intentaba mover los botones del control con intensión de hacer perder a su poseedora que era Natsuki –cuando Hitomi y Shika se volvieron novios –dijo viendo la imagen de ambos en el cine dándose un beso –de…

-espera… -dijo Hitomi –¿como conseguiste todas esas fotos tía Sakura?

-tengo mis contactos –dijo guiñando un ojo, mientras al voltear la pagina se podía observar a Suijetsu junto con Karin y entre ellos una chica de 15 años cabello rojo y unos lindos ojos purpuras, junto a la chica estaba otro chico de 16 años cabello corto de color blanco con algunas marcas rojas, y unos ojos violetas cubiertos por unas gafas blancas

-que lastima que los Hozuki no pudieron venir –dijo Ino con tristeza

-si, hubiéramos visto que tan grandes están Suki y Ken –dijo cambiando la foto…

Estuvieron toda la tarde tendidos en el suelo observando el gran álbum, en el que había una cosa de cada evento especial, cumpleaños, bautizos, bodas, momentos especiales que les hacían derramar una lagrima de nostalgia o una risa de emoción al recordar los momentos mas vergonzosos y divertidos de hace algunos años.

A medida de que el álbum le pasaban cada pagina, llego un momento en el que los mas pequeños empezaron a caer bajo los hechizos de Morfeo, sus hermanos mayores acordaron con sus padres que llevarían a los pequeños a sus respectivo hogar.

Quedando solo los adultos, quienes seguían observando atentamente cada pagina que les hacia rememorar muchos años atrás. Notaron que al llegar a la mitad del álbum este mostraba fotos solo de los momentos en el internado, rieron al ver la foto que secretamente había tomado Ino en la ocasión que Sasuke y Sakura discutieron el primer día de clase, sus miradas destellaban un enojo profundo mientras que los de la realidad reían abrazados sobre el pasto; encontraron la foto que había tomado Shino sin que nadie se diera cuenta de todos en la fiesta de disfraces de Ino; también el día que "the perfect boy" canto con el líder mas arrogante del planeta "el rock de Sasuke"; una imagen que según conto Naruto, le extrañaba que Sasuke y Sakura desaparecieran juntos del internado, así que un día los siguió encontrándose con el árbol de cerezos, del cual tomo una fotografía en la que se observaba toda la belleza que un árbol podía regalar, junto claro, Sasuke y Sakura besándose exactamente debajo de su promesa de amor eterno; quien sabe quien había tomado una fotografía de Naruto y Hinata en Ichiraku al momento en que Hinata tomaba del cuello al rubio Uzumaki uniendo sus labios de la manera mas dulce jamás imaginable; Sasori había espiado a su hermana en su cita con Suijetsu y le había tomado la fotografía en medio de un apasionado beso sentados en la fuente; Tenten se había tomado ella misma la fotografía con Neji ella de a caballito en su espalda dándole un beso en la mejilla y Neji sonreía a la cámara con gran felicidad; una fotografía que esta vez había tomado Hana fue el dia en el que Kiba e Ino estaban abrazados en medio de un prado hermoso ambos utilizando a su fiel amigo Akamaru como una cómoda almohada; también una en la que Temari se había tomado una foto viendo relajadamente las nubes sentada cómodamente en las piernas de Shikamaru.

Así transcurrió mas la tarde, hasta que sus cuerpos empezaban a reclamar tan incomoda posición, asi que estirando todas sus extremidades se levantaron, sacudieron un poco sus ropas, cerraron ese hermoso álbum el cual los envió 25 años al pasado y cada uno empezó a despedirse.

.

¿Quién diría que el amor escondido y cerrado bajo llave del frio corazón de Sasuke Uchiha podría ser abierto por Sakura Haruno? Quien apareció como el sol calentando o mejor dicho derritiendo ese iceberg que guardaba el corazón de un chico que solo había tenido un pasado solitario e irónicamente en aquel entonces Sakura había estado allí para el apoyándolo.

Y ella, que guardaba también en su interior el dolor de perder a sus padres aparentaba ser feliz y alegre, pero por dentro siempre el dolor de su perdida estuvo presente, hasta que el, le ayudo a superarlo comenzando de esa manera a desencadenar el amor que sus mentes habían estado guardando por los años.

-¿Quién diría que terminaría casándome y formando una familia con el ser mas arrogante del planeta? –dijo la pelirrosa abrazando a Sasuke con una sonrisa imborrable

-mhp, ¿Quién diría que yo me casaría con la persona mas molesta de este mundo? –dijo de la misma manera

-no te… no te has preguntado ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca hubiéramos recordado que nos conocimos de pequeños? –dijo pensativa mirando el cielo que empezaba a mostrar miles de puntos que hacían de esa noche una inolvidable

-supongo… -se quedo pensativo un momento para luego dar una sonrisa –supongo que tu estarías en prisión por haberme agredido –dijo un poco dolido

-es decir que admites que en una pelea te ganaría –dijo la pelirrosa riéndose por lo bajo Sasuke bufo –no ya enserio Sasuke-kun ¿Qué crees que hubiera sucedido?

-creo que de alguna forma nos hubiéramos dado cuenta tarde o temprano –dijo pensando por un momento de nuevo –antes de saberlo yo estaba enamorado de ti –dijo mirando las estrellas

-¿a si? –dijo mirando al igual que el las estrellas -¿y eso desde cuando fue?

-mmm… -dio tomándose el mentón –creo que al notar que no eras como las demás chicas locas que me seguían –se rio recordando su juventud –me interesaste en cierto modo

-mmm… -murmuro Sakura –es cierto hubiéramos terminado juntos de todas formas -aah… -bostezo Sakura graciosamente, podría tener 41 años pero Sasuke aun la veía como una pequeña niña de 10 –tengo sueño, vamos a dormir Sasuke-kun –dijo levantándose tomando consigo el álbum, se adentro a la casa, lo dejo cerca del gran sofá y luego se dirigió al cuarto todo esto bajo la mirada de Sasuke

-¿sabes? –Ronroneo Sasuke muy cerca de su oído -¿quieres ver si sigue siendo un trapito barato? –dijo con una sonrisa seductora a lo que Sakura se ruborizo un poco recordando su primer encuentro en el que ella le había dicho que "su amiguito" era un trapito barato

-creo que después de tener 4 hijos, se que no es un trapito barato –dijo riéndose cuando Sasuke la beso apasionadamente

-hay que estar seguros ¿no? –dijo volviéndola a besar de la misma forma

**FIN**

**Aaaww no se ustedes pero me gusto el resultado x3 no lo se todo se escribió de manera extraña, tenia demaciadas ideas en mente (de las cuales muchas no coloque) y no sabia como hacer para que tomaran forma concreta… este fue el resultado, gracias a todos por visitar este Fic que sin duda jamas olvidare, ni tampoco a ustedes, nunca olvidare los estresantes días en los que madrugaba escribiendo porque simplemente deseaba ver los review que enviaban en el transcurso de la semana, tampoco las veces que llore y patalee porque me devolvieran la pc, las insistencias de mi amiga porque le mostrara el resultado del capitulo, cada vez que alguien nuevo leia mi historia y dejaba un review en el que decía sus pensamientos acerca de la historia, jamas olvidare esa alegría que invadia mi ser al ver un review que me motivaba a seguir escribiendo, aun recuerdo cuando subi el primer capitulo estaba tan emocionada que no paraba de saltar por toda mi casa, nunca olvidare nada acerca de este Fic… **

**No soy buena en las despedidas asi que… **_**((un momento… donde quedo la niña de 12 años violenta, sanguinaria, fría, loca y extraña que era mi sobrina? Desde cuando lloras?)) **_**lloro por que no quiero abandonar el fic Baka ¬¬ **

**Omitiendo eso muchísimas gracias a ti Urbi por ayudarme a hacer el epilogo, de nuevo espero que sigan leyendo mis historias probablemente suba una el 27 *bailando* cumplo 13 ese dia (._.)/ **_**((ejem ¬¬)) **_**jeje si cierto tía cumple el 14… ****((ejem ¬¬)) ****y Urbi el 29 **

**No quiero hacer esto mas difícil… con mucho amor nos despedimos Maria alias urbi, Roxana alias Tía y yo Paola alias Uchihita xD**

**¿merezco reviews y chocolates?**


End file.
